Chains of Misery: Sequel to Tears of Twilight
by Firestorm
Summary: Cowritten with Rogue Ronin: Believing their friends are dead, the Ronins and Warriors seek to find a way into the Dynasty to save the one person who can bring them back to life. But are their friends really dead?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: We don't own the Ronin Characters. Happy?

Chains of Misery. Sequel to Tears of Twilight.

Chapter 1. 

They say that when every child is born its death has already begun. It wasn't unusual for most to think of such predacious thoughts, but one could say that such things were best left to be let go and move on with life. Such was not the case for one household. 

In the outskirts of Toyama, Japan, in a large white house the four Ronin Warriors and the two Warriors were upset. They had seen the creature coming to be with their captured comrades being forced to summon it. And now the Ronins believed that their friends were dead. The two Warriors also believed that the other Ronins, but their friend, were dead. They knew that their friend was still alive, and they needed to rescue him from Talpa and Jakada. But how could they? They had no idea what type of power this Talpa had gain since the transformation. 

Life did not seem fair at this point in time, and now the two leaders were pacing back and forth. Their tempers were flaring, but under control, and often Ryo could feel himself growing stronger each time Flash passed him. 

"I just don't get it!" Ryo said with frustration. "We were so close in saving our friends, and then suddenly we lose them to Talpa's scheme, and now they're dead, and we're back here." He was ready to pull his hair out. He wished he could have summoned the Inferno, but he doubted that he could have taken the power from Cye to do so. He stopped at the large living room window and peered outside of it. 

The sky was darkening as if it were going to thunderstorm. He sighed to himself, but did not move away from the window. He could have cared less if the lightning should suddenly come down from the clouds and strike through the glass. He would deserve it. He had failed his friends and now because of him they were all dead. 

Why couldn't he have been a better leader?! Why couldn't he have just used the Jewel of Life to save them? Why hadn't he destroyed the entire Dynasty instead of allowing Kayura to repair what damage there was? So many questions ran through his mind and no answers would come to them. He needed to get away from it all, but yet he had no where to go. For no matter where he went, the blaming thoughts followed him. 

Kento kept by himself, though he tried to fight the tears that wanted to keep coming. He had not seen Kaye for so long and when he finally did he saw her death before his eyes. Knowing how she died gave him a dreaded broken heart. Not even food or a game of football could make him happy now. He only wanted Kaye and his best friend back. He didn't want to believe they were all dead, but what choice did they have? They had seen what the spell had done, and now there was such an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. His soul felt like it was torn in half, and there was no one that could ever repair it again. 

Scorpio was sitting dejectedly on the end of the sofa, his head turned toward the big window, staring out of it. He kept imagining his best friend being outside, either hanging upside down on a tree while in meditation or even getting ready to go mountain biking, or just standing there enjoying the fresh air. But no, Thunder was a prisoner of Talpa. And that thought made the Current Warrior want to scream. There had to be a way to beat the new empowered Talpa, but how? They had all been pulled back unexpectedly by Blaze that there had been no time to see just how strong Talpa was. Why would Blaze do such a thing? Unless….. Scorpio slowly began to realize something. Unless, the wolf had felt they were not capable of defeating Talpa. 

Flash was still pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a good plan to rescue Thunder. She had a good idea the other two were dead. So all they needed to do was rescue Thunder, recover the bodies, and then get them all to a safe place where Thunder could bring Kaye and Cye back to life. Keeping their deaths a secret would be no problem, for as far as Mia knew Talpa had visited Shianne and purged her memories of the visit. How she found this out was beyond Flash, but she wasn't knocking it. They needed a good way into the Dynasty. She could give Ryo enough energy to summon the Inferno, but that would tire her out and she knew Thunder needed her. And Scorpio and Cye may not be able to handle that much power. No, they had to use tactics. Finally she slowed to a stop and spun around. 

"Do you guys know any other way into the Dynasty without alarming Talpa?" she asked, bluntly.

Rowen, Ryo, Kento, and Sage all shook their heads. The only way into the Dynasty was through the Main Gate and once they got through, all of the Dynasty would be alerted to their presence. 

"Talpa has many eyes all over the dynasty," Rowen explained. "Since our armors came from him, he can sense their power wherever they are."

"I see." Flash was rather disappointed as she slumped onto the couch. 

Ryo looked toward Mia who was at her laptop. "Mia, have you found anything yet?"

For the past hour Mia had been typing away and researching extensive studies on myths and other prophecies for any news of the Tao Spirit. She had encrypted what she had been told into her computer's database files and so far she hadn't gotten anywhere yet. "Not yet, Ryo. I'm still looking."

"It has to be in there somewhere," Sage said as he looked toward the computer. "It was so weird. One was black, the other white, and the third one was a combination of the two colors." He would never forget the awful forms nor the terrifying screams of pain from his friends. A tear ran down his cheek and he let it fall down onto his lap. 

"And all three of them killed our friends!" Kento shook his fists angrily as he did his best to keep his tears away. The thought of never seeing his fiancée and his best friend was too much to bear. He wanted to storm the Netherrealm Gates and make Talpa eat two knuckle sandwiches. 

Scorpio immediately shook his head. "Thunder didn't die."

The Ronins and Mia looked at him, wondering if he was just nuts or just really believed that statement. Rowen came closer to the smallest Warrior. "What do you mean?" he asked him.

"Thunder cannot be killed," Scorpio replied. "It's a known fact." He then told them of the Legends of the Warriors, how the one with Knowledge would be like an Immortal and unable to be killed by force. The Ronins and Mia listened with rapt attention, their eyes widening, their mouths sometimes dropping the more Scorpio continued. This was indeed shocking news and they wondered if they yet had hope to bring their other friends back. For the Current Warrior had told them of Thunder's other abilities to heal and raise back to life those who had been killed no matter how long ago they were slain. 

"So, you're saying once we get Cye's and Kaye's bodies back, Thunder just has to lay his hands on them and bingo, they're alive again?" Ryo asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Scorpio said with a firm nod of his head.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kento demanded as he was ready to summon his full armor.

"Just wait, Kento," Rowen warned. "We can't get there just yet. We need a plan."

"Okay," Kento said. "First we armor up. Second we go to the Dynasty. Third we kick the Warlord's and this Jakada's butts. Fourth. We unleash Ryo and Flash on Talpa. Five. We rescue Thunder and recover the bodies of Kaye and Cye!" By now Kento was crying and his body shook with so much depression he felt as if it would overwhelm him. He wanted very much to just sob right then and there. 

Sage frowned at his friend, knowing how he felt, but could never really understand the love that Kento had for Kaye. He himself never had a steady girlfriend. It was now time to think of a way in to defeat Jakada and Talpa and end the Dynasty forever.

It took some time, but eventually the Ronins and two Warriors decided to get some rest for the night. Mia would continue to work at the computer as long as she could until exhaustion would claim her. She would call them down if she found something. And so far Mia was fearing she would find nothing. 

Talpa had never felt more powerful. The spirits of the Tao residing in him gave him such strength and caused his magical skills to enhance ten fold. A grin came to his face as he laughed. The children who had brought the power to him would never understand his need for them and soon the entire world would be his to rule. He was already planning to unite the Netherrealm with Earth in a few short days. 

But for now he would just sit back and test the new found power within his veins. It felt good to have such power and he felt that not even Ryo with his Inferno armor could outmatch him now. He would finally get his revenge on the boy for defeating him twice in a row. The humiliation of that defeat! His ancestors would never allow him to forget that defeat. A mere mortal boy defeating an immortal being like him. Why it was unheard of! And the more he thought about it the more the thought of ripping the boy's head off his neck felt pleasurable. 

He looked out in front of him as a screen, such as a theatrical screen, appeared before him. He watched each member within the Koji household as they all prepared to go to sleep. Wildfire was laying in bed with that blasted tiger next to him, idly running his fingers against the animal's fur. Hardrock was curled up in his own bed, holding a frame of Tiger within his hand and sobbing as quietly as he could. Halo was in deep meditation up on his bed, but kept fidgeting as if he could not concentrate. Strata was tossing and turning in his own bed, but could find no rest for his weary body. The boy known as Current was sitting dejectedly on his own bed, no doubt thinking of the loss of his own friend and wondering what they were to do next. The girl known as Firestarter was sitting outside on the balcony window gazing off into the distant. What she was looking at Talpa did not care. He only cared to see her in despair. And so far he had yet to make that girl cry. He would have to talk to Badamon later that day to find a weakness that would bring the girl to her knees. 

As for the woman called Mia, she was still at her computer typing away. Did she really think she would find the Tao spirit within those files? The Tao spirit was not to be taken lightly within computer databases. It was of an ancient legend and kept carefully guarded against those who use it against evil. For it was from the evil prophecies that the spell for the Tao spirit came through. 

Talpa threw his head back and laughed out loud, his voice echoing into the distant halls. The world of the Mortal realm was as good as his. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Chains of Misery: Sequel to Tears of Twilight  
Ch 2 **

Everything was quiet within Talpa's castle. Well, as quiet as it can be with tin soldiers marching up and down every hall. The warlords were in the weapons room training, Jakada, Badamon and Talpa, were all in the throne room. While Thunder, Cye and Kaye were back in their room, out cold from the dimensional transfer of the Tao Spirit that went into Talpa. Visions of what they've just been through rapidly whipped through their minds. Their heads snapped side to side violently in their beds, as the visions kept on coming faster and faster. Until finally, all three shot up from their terrifying slumber. Their bodies shook not only from the reliving of their nightmare, but also from the pain that they're still experiencing from it. 

"Oh God…" Kaye repeated over and over again quietly, while holding her face in her hands. She could feel her tears running down her face, body still shaking. Cye lowered his head as he closed his eyes. He tried to fight back his tears, but he just didn't care anymore, so they just flowed from the corner of his eyes. His fists clenched as they shook. Thunder felt exactly the same as the other two. Sorrow, anger, frustration, pain not only physical, but also emotional. Tears also flowed down Thunder's face, he as well as his friends felt so used. Each of them were wondering what's going to happen next, but then again at the same time, they didn't really want to know. 

Thunder kept his eyes closed, and concentrated on healing himself, and then he'd heal Cye and Kaye. He concentrated as much as his body would allow. Thunder glowed red as soon as his lightning bolt flared upon his forehead. His wounds started to heal slowly, but then as the healing process continued, it sped up until he was completely healed, well, physically anyway. He got up, wobbled a little bit, but then he got his balance back and walked over towards the brother and sister. "Hey…" Thunder said quietly, while getting between them. Cye and Kaye looked up slowly at Thunder. "I'm going to heal both of you now, alright." They nodded quietly and let Thunder heal them. Again his lightning bolt flared, and his aura covered him and them. This time it took a bit longer because he was healing two people at the same time. Finally, when he was done, Thunder sat back against the wall, trying to get his breathing under control. 

Cye wiped his eyes, and then looked up towards Thunder and his sister. "You two alright?" Cye knew that question was irrelevant, but it was out of habit. 

"Physically, yes, emotionally and mentally, I'm going to have to get back to you on that." Thunder replied with a wiry smirk. 

"Kaye?" Cye asked looking over towards her. 

"As well as can be expected, I guess." Kaye replied quietly while not looking up. 

In the throne room, "This new power, I've never felt anything like it before." Talpa said laughing enjoying the power that coursed through his veins. 

"Now that the deed has been done. Talpa, are you going to stay with your part of the bargain?" Jakada asked looking at him warily. "You did agree that I could have the Dream Walker when you got your new powers." 

Talpa looked directly at Jakada, his eyes flared. "You dare remind me of our bargain?!" Talpa asked outraged. 

"I just wanted to make sure…" Jakada started to say. 

"Lord Talpa, if I may have a word?" Badamon asked raising an eyebrow at him. Talpa gave a quick nod as Jakada waited to see what this was about. "My Lord, I don't think that would be a very good idea. Since the Dream Walker's latest, shall we say, latest developments?" 

"I see, you mean her silver wings." Talpa replied quietly. 

"Exactly, we don't know what other surprises that each of them have since you've received your new powers. They still may still provide useful to us, especially since you're deciding to merge the two realms." Badamon explained. "But of course, if you think it's better…" 

Talpa shooed Badamon away, the lord of the nether spirits bowed and then vanished. "Well, what is your answer, Talpa?" Jakada asked getting a bit impatient. 

"Jakada, you may still have her, but there are conditions." Talpa replied tapping his fingers on his knee. 

"Oh, and what are they?" Jakada asked in annoyance. 

"There's only one major condition. You have to tell me what your intentions are, and that you have to get permission through me." Talpa replied with a smirk. 

"What!?" Jakada roared angrily. 

Talpa's eyes flared, his new powers pulsed out knocking Jakada down to the floor. "You'll remember to keep your temper in check, Jakada." 

"Yes Talpa, of course, I just lost my head for a minute. I'll abide by your rules." Jakada replied humbly, but in his mind he had other ideas. 

'We'll see who's calling the shots when you no longer have those new powers.' Jakada mused while he bowed and backed out of the throne room. 

  
Kaye did an inward grown as she felt that she still had her silver wings. "Kaye, what's wrong?" Cye asked in concern. 

"It looks like I still have these." Kaye replied as she got up and showed them. 

"Can't you call them back?" Thunder asked with a slight frown. 

"I can try." Kaye replied, closing her eyes, she concentrated as best as she could to call them back, but they just stayed there. Her eyes opened, she could tell that the silver wings were still there. "I don't understand, why..?" 

"Take it easy Kaye, alright. Maybe you just need some more rest, I know that I do." Cye said trying to sound reassuring. 

"Maybe…" Kaye replied quietly walking over to a very small window that they've over looked from when they've been there. "What the!?" 

"Kaye, what is it?" Thunder asked as he and Cye quickly went over to her. 

"Take a look for yourself." Kaye replied as she backed away from the very small window. 

"I don't believe it." Cye said in disbelief. 

"How can this be possible?" Thunder asked in confusion. 

"What do you want to be that it has to do with Talpa's new powers?" Kaye asked back as she leaned against the wall. 

"If that's true, then I'd hate to find out what other powers he gained from that creature." Cye replied in a worried tone. 

"Guys, could it be possible that…" Kaye started to say as it hit her. 

"What, Kaye?" Thunder asked as he and Cye turned and looked at her. 

"Do you think that the others, do you think that they're alive? Do you think that they believe we're dead? If they're alive, then where are they? Could they be still somewhere in the Dynasty, or could they be home?" Kaye asked in concern. 

"Kaye, I'm sure that they're alive, they have to be. Come on, don't think like that, you can't believe something like this would get rid of them that easily. You know we've been through a lot, and always pulled through. This won't be any different, you'll see." Cye replied giving her a small reassuring smile. He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure himself, or her, but he knew that there had to be hope of some kind, or they would have nothing left to look forward to at all. 

The scenery outside of the Dynasty started to change dramatically, that's what Kaye and the guys were looking at. In the far distance, the mountains changed to a mix of black and blood red. The sky in that area started to also turn red. A blanket of mist covered the ground around the mountains. There were three silver spheres that were hovering kind of close to the mountains. What was in those spheres, who knew for sure? Could it be demons, or something else entirely? 

Then not too far away from there, a navy blue inland that was surrounded by a lavender river. Three blue spheres, each one separate a little from each other. The sky in that area was a mix of blue and lavender, along with touches of yellow here and there. 

In an area that's farther away, a black star lit sky, and below, what looked like a twisted silver maze. Also three silver spheres were floating above it as well. 

In the farthest part of the Dynasty, the sky was a mixture of dark and light blue. A white light ran horizontal between the sky and the water, illuminating it. Two large rock formations were on either side of the two blue spheres that were hovering in the sky. 

But also what was in the sky behind the spheres, was something else that could barely been made out. If a person looked hard enough, then it'll be possible for them to see it. What was in the far distance was a gate. One could only see the two dimensional outline of it. The gate was made out of pure crystal. It had a dome shaped top, in the center of this dome was the Tao symbol. How did it get here? Why is it here? What's its purpose? How does one get to it? Should someone want to get to this gate? The Gate of the Twilight…  



	3. Chapter 3

****

Chains of Misery

Chapter 3.

Mia had been searching for the last five hours at the computer for any information on what was called the Tao spirit. So far she had found little information and was about to start crying. She knew the information was in one of the disks, but with every disk came the process of having to decode it so she could decipher it. It was beginning to frustrate her more than anything. She had gone through this one time before when she and Ryo had been searching for clues to locate the other Ronin Warriors during the time when Talpa had first separated them into various parts of the country.

Ryo stood not far from behind her and he frowned with worry as she slammed her hands against her desk. "Mia, why don't you take a break?"

"No!" Mia replied in frustration. "We have to find out more! Talpa could already be using this power and we're just sitting here unable to do anything about it!"

"But getting yourself worked up isn't going to help either," Ryo told her. "We need you to keep a level head."

"It's too bad Mia's grandfather didn't put it in writing someplace," Sage said with a frown. He was watching Mia as well and was feeling worried over her mentality. He knew she should take a break, but Mia was so stubborn that asking to take a break would have been equivalent to asking a person to jump off a cliff without a parachute. He stood up and walked over to the drawer where more unchecked disks were.

"He did, but it's on one of these disks!" Mia exclaimed as she leaned away from the computer and held her head in her hands.

Rowen stood up and walked over to her. "Mia, why don't you let me take a crack at it?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then sighed as she nodded and got up from the computer. "Good luck," she said as calmly as she could. It wasn't that she was angry at him, it was just that she was so aggravated at not being able to find any clues to the Tao spirit. She felt useless, but chided herself for thinking that way. She really did need a break and hoped Rowen would be successful in his try.

Kento was silently sitting on the couch as he doubted any information would ever be found. He wanted to bust into the Dynasty immediately, but the others had disagreed, saying they needed a better plan. So for now he was forced to wait for them. He could only hope that Thunder would indeed be able to bring his beloved and his best friend back.

Flash watched in silence as Rowen began the long process of decoding disk after disk. The clock was ticking as the minutes slowly passed. It was now three o' clock and the time felt like it was going slow. She had no idea how soon this information could be found and wondered if her wolf knew anything about the Tao form. She bit her lip, when suddenly, Rowen gave a cry of delight.

"I found it!"

Immediately everyone crowded around him. There in big bold letters were the words**: Tao Spirit. Power Beyond Reckoning. The Tao spirit is half light and half dark. Its wings are opposite of its body. The left part of the body is black with a white wing and the left eye shows everything evil. The right part of the body is white with a black wing, and the right eye shows everything that's good. It can split in half. One pure black with white wings and the other is pure white with black wings. The form that is pure black has everything that's evil shown in both eyes, and the one that's pure white shows everything that's good in both eyes. There is a prophecy involving three keys which are needed to summon the Tao spirit.**

One who is like an immortal and the two that walk in dreams, will set free a power older than time. this power can be used for good or evil, depending upon who the power is used for. But if this power takes form, and takes a will of its own, then what was destroyed maybe restored, or what was restored maybe destroyed.

Kento whistled as everyone could not believe what they had read. They already knew who the three keys were and now more than anything they wanted to bust into the Dynasty. But there was more to the information concerning the Tao form. They read it slowly, unable to believe their eyes.

****

A gate that floats in the sky, barely visible, except for the outline of it is crystal blue, it has a dome shaped top. Two dimensional, no doors, just an opening, in the center of the dome is a circle that has the Tao symbol in the center. When the black part is at the top, it becomes night, and all things evil roam around. When the white part is at the top, it is day, and the evil is forced back to inside the gate until the black part is at the top again. The only way to get to the gate is to fly, unless if the key is found then the way to the gate can be accessed. The gate and the Tao form are connected, but the form wants to stay clear of it cause it can restore all the damage that was done, and make the Tao form disappear for eternity.

"Okay, so it's mentioning another key," Flash said with a frown. "What key though?"

"Do you think it could be any of our friends?" Scorpio asked.

"I doubt it'd be Kaye or Cye," Ryo said with a quick glance at Kento. Kento said nothing, but only tightened his fists at his sides and looked away.

Rowen leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head as he silently reread the information to himself. He wanted to make sure he understood it before he decided what type of plan was needed. "Well, now that we know what we're up against, we can start preparing our way to get into the Dynasty."

"Is there a way you two can contact Thunder?" Sage asked Flash and Scorpio.

"We could try," Scorpio said. "But it may be difficult if he's blocked."

"See if you can get through so he knows that we'll be coming," Sage said. "If you can't, then I guess we'll have to rescue him without him knowing." He shrugged a little helplessly.

Flash nodded her head. "So how soon do we go?"

"As soon as I think of a plan," Rowen said.

And they all knew it would not be long before Rowen did come up with one. Each of them went their own way now, to prepare their arrival into the Dynasty.

It had been seven hours since Kaye, Thunder, and Cye had spoken. They had again fallen unconscious as the terrible pain had once again washed over them. At half past three Thunder's eyes slowly opened and he sucked in his breath as a bout of pain washed over him. He did not want to move, but his body felt so stiff from laying on his back in such a straight posture that he was resigned to at least move his upper body to a sitting position.

He panted as the pain gripped him. He wanted to lay back down, but knew he had to get up and try to walk around. He would heal himself as he gained steadiness upon his feet. Looking over at Cye and Kaye he frowned deeply. They were both unconscious and would need his healing as soon as possible. Whatever Talpa had used them for had completely drained their energy and made them feel weak. He noticed this when he tried to walk and stumbled to the floor.

Gritting his teeth, he struggled to his feet and decided he would need to lay back down. There was no choice in that matter. He would allow himself to heal as he rested instead of forcing it upon himself while standing in his weakened condition. As he lay there he thought back to the time when he had first came here. He hadn't really known Kaye and Cye and at first had felt shy speaking to Kaye, but he had sensed she was a good person and could be trusted. He felt bad for Cye whose father was behind all of this and it made him feel sad and yet angry at the same time. He could never imagine his own father doing such a terrible deed and was glad such as this never happened with his own father.

The healing began suddenly. He could feel his power coming forth like humming waves of energy. He felt calm as he always did when he healed and allowed himself to relax even further. The healing did not take long. In a matter of five minutes he felt renewed.

Sitting up was an easy feat now and he felt no pain. He rose off the bed and immediately headed over to Kaye. Laying his hands on her, he healed her of her injuries, then moved onto Cye.

Kaye opened her eyes, blinking in surprise. She had been dreaming one minute and the next she had awakened to feel a sense of peace washing over her. She had thought upon waking she would encounter much pain, but she felt none at all. Glancing over at Thunder she asked, "Did you heal me, Thunder?"

Thunder nodded his head as he healed Cye. "Yes, I did. See, my body was able to heal rather quickly so now I can help you and Cye."

Cye's eyes fluttered opened and he blinked up at the teenager kneeling next to him. "Thunder?"

Thunder nodded his head as he finished healing Cye. He stepped backward and then sat down on his bed. Cye glanced at him with a frown as he too sat up in bed. "Thank you for healing us, but are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Thunder reassured him.

Kaye wasn't convinced. "I don't think so, Thunder. You look a bit pale."

Cye nodded in agreement, but Thunder shrugged. "It's probably from me healing myself and then you two after our experience. Whatever Talpa did to us totally drained me of much needed energy."

Cye frowned as he could recall the horrible experience. He shuddered and closed his eyes against it, then reopened them as he spoke. "Talpa called forth a power such as the likes I've never seen before. It was some form of a Tao spirit. He used it to gain more power than he already had."

"And he had to use three keys in order to summon this Tao form," Kaye said, bitterly.

"And we were the three keys," Thunder finished as a frown came upon his face.

"We know of it already though," Cye said with a frown. "Why are we talking about it again?"

"We have to figure out what Talpa exactly wanted with this new power," Kaye said with conviction. "It can't be just for more power."

"Think he wants to destroy or control the Inferno Armor?" Cye asked.

"It's possible," Thunder said with a frown. "Though I fear that may not be all he wants. With this new power he's capable of bringing the mortal realm to its very knees."

"And what about the Gate of Twilight?" Kaye asked with a frown. "Whatever that place is, it has to contain more power or something."

"We don't even know what that is really," Cye protested.

"And I doubt we'll find out any time soon," Thunder said. "Our best bet is to listen all that we can and see if we can find more out that way. We have little choice right now."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chains of Misery

Ch 4

"Talpa, I believe that I may have an idea that you'll find quiet entertaining." Jakada said with a smirk.

"Oh, and what is this entertaining idea of yours?" Talpa asked slightly

interested.

"I was thinking, since you've received your new powers that a celebration is in order." Jakada replied.

Talpa thought about it for a while. "What kind of celebration were you thinking of Jakada?"

"What about a formal ball, where the others in the Dynasty could see who all were responsible for helping their lord to gain his new powers." Jakada replied as his eyes danced with mischief.

"My lord, I'm not so sure that's wise." Badamon objected with a deep frown.

"I've made my decision, we're having the formal ball. Inform the others in the Dynasty." Talpa ordered.

Badamon frowned even deeper at this, but complied none the less, "As you wish, my lord." Bowing before he left to spread the news.

"What is with all that noise?" Kaye asked in slight annoyance. Getting up, Kaye went to see what all of the loud clanging of the metal footsteps outside of their door. Just before she got there, Jakada came to the door and looked inside.

"Good, you're all awake."

The door started to slowly creek open. Kaye quickly stepped back to where Cye and Thunder were now standing. Jakada smirked as he stood in the doorway. "What do you want?" Cye growled angrily glaring at him.

"I'm here to inform you that there will be a formal ball in your honor." Jakada replied.

"You can forget it, because we're not going!" Kaye told him with a defiant tone.

"Oh, you're going alright," Jakada replied freezing Cye and Thunder in place, as he pulled Kaye towards him. "You're going as my date."

"Let her go now Jakada, I'm warning you!" Thunder growled angrily.

"Or you'll what, glare me to death?" Jakada asked in amusement. "Neither of

you can do anything about it. So this is how it's going to be. You two will be going with your escorts. While you my beauty, will be going with me."

"No, I refuse! I'm not going with you!" Kaye growled while trying to pull away.

"You'll go, or your brother and your friend will suffer for your stubbornness!" Jakada hissed back tightening his grip. "Do you understand?"

Kaye gave a sorrowful look towards Cye and Thunder, and then gave a small nod. Jakada smiled cruelly, "I thought you see it my way. Come on, it's time to get ready." Jakada jerked Kaye along with him.

As soon as they were out the door, Jakada waved his hand, and unfroze Cye and Thunder. "Kaye, no!" Cye exclaimed charging at the already closed door.

Jakada laughed, "Don't worry, you two will be attended to very soon."

"Cye!" Kaye called back as was being pulled away.

"Damn!" Cye swore angrily pounding his fists on the door.

"Cye, there's something that you should know." Thunder said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Cye asked not moving from where he was.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing." Thunder started to explain.

"Just spit it out already would you?" Cye asked in slight annoyance.

"I'm afraid of girls." Thunder replied quietly.

Cye turned around and looked at him in disbelief. "Come again? Did I just hear you say that you're scared of girls? What about Flash, Kaye and the rest of them that you told us about? Why are they so different?"

"Because Cye, they're friends, and I can trust them. But any other girls that I see coming, I turn and run the other way." Thunder replied sheepishly as he finally sat down on a bed.

Cye looked over at him with a determined gaze. "Thunder, I don't know what

you're going to do, but I'm going to the stupid ball. That way my sister knows someone is there watching out for her. I'm not going to let my anger or my fear of knowing I'm Talpa's son take me over. Also, I'm not going to let my sister be at the mercy of that demon!"

Thunder frowned deeply at what Cye said very carefully. True, he's been afraid of girls for a long time. He also knew that he shouldn't let his fear take him over. Because he couldn't bring himself to think of what that monster might do to Kaye. "Alright Cye, let's get this over with." Cye gave Thunder a grateful smile, Thunder nodded in acknowledgement. Just then

their door opened and four servant girls came in with a bundle of clothes for the two of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cye asked in a curious tone as the servant

girls laid out their clothes and started to walk towards them.

"We were told to get you two ready for the ball." the first servant girl replied.

"No offense, but we can dress ourselves." Thunder said trying not to sound timid.

The girls looked at each other with a slight disappointed frown. "As you wish." the first servant girl replied while all four bowed and then left.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, Cye was waiting for Thunder to come out of the bathroom. "Well?" Thunder asked as he came out wearing a Noble Mandarin Gown. It had a Mandarin collar, with small buttons, two side slits. It was a long red and black, style. It had fine thick brocade fabric, as well as mini dragon fabric design, and double lining.

"It's you." Cye replied wirily. "How about this, crazy don't you think?"

Thunder looked over at him. Cye was wearing close to the same outfit, but the only differences were that his colors were a light blue and a mix of white with a white waistband. The back of Cye's Mandarin Gown had a symbol of some kind, it was very hard to determine what it meant. They didn't exactly have time to figure it out, because their escorts were already at

their door.

Meanwhile when all of that was going on, Jakada was waiting for the servant girls to come and bring in what Kaye was going to wear. The servant girls knock on Jakada's door. "Enter." They came in and were about to lay down the bundle. "Give it to me." They looked at him slightly confused frowns but complied and gave it to him. "You may go, but come back when I call."

"Of course, master," the first servant girl replied while she and the others bowed and left his room. Jakada unfolded the bundle, and he smiled cruelly as it finally was fully revealed. The dress itself was black, it had silver dragon and phoenix icon patterns on it. If given off in the right light, they'd shimmer. It had a Mandarin collar, small buttons. There was a cut-in shoulder, a v-back line, and a back slit at middle. "Now change."

Kaye glared at Jakada and then took the dress from him. She was about to go into the bathroom until he grabbed onto her arm. Kaye looked back and glared at him. "What's the deal, I'm going to change?"

"Yes I know, but I want you to change right here." Jakada smirked cruelly.

"What!? No way, forget it!" Kaye objected angrily.

Jakada grew angry and back handed her on the side of her face. Kaye gave a small yelp as she snapped her head back. She then slowly looked at him, holding the side of her face. "I said change here." Jakada roughly threw her to the bed. Kaye slowly got up and glared at him. Jakada smiled and then sat down to watch. Kaye turned her back to him and started to undress.

Jakada looked her over and smiled, he licked his lips hungrily as he continued to watch. Kaye then stepped into the back part of the dress and started to pull it up. "Stop." Jakada said as he got up and walked over to her. Kaye looked at him, holding the dress close to her. "What now?"

Jakada pulled down Kaye's arms to her side, he took his sharp claws and ripped open her bra and tore it off. "Now, finish, but slowly."

Kaye's eyes showed shock and shame at the same time. She nodded slowly as Jakada kept his hands onto her wrists, pulling them slowly up. His eyes eyeing every aspect of her body. Finally after what seemed like endless torture for her, the dress went up to her neck just below the silver collar that she wears.

Jakada smiled cruelly as he went behind her and connected the buttons that closed the dress. He then circled around her very slowly looking her up and down. Kaye just closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her side. She was shaking with so much anger and disgust that she felt

ill.

Jakada's smile widened as he reached out and touched her, making her turn around slowly, as he felt around her body. Then he turned her around to face him, and kissed her fully, his tongue driving deep within. Kaye tried to struggle, but it was no good. Then when he broke the kiss, Jakada called in the servant girls as soon as he let go. "Do something with her hair and then let me know when you're done."

"Yes, master." the first servant girl replied with a bow as he stood outside the door.

"I'm going to be sick." Kaye said as she ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

"Come now, quit stalling, master wants you ready." the first servant girl called over to her.

"I don't care!" Kaye called back as she finally came out from throwing up.

"Hey, don't say that so loud, do you want him to hear you?" the first servant girl asked as she yanked Kaye over to the chair so she and the others could work on her hair. Kaye closed her eyes, tears were falling from the corner of her eyes. It didn't take long for them to finish. The

first servant girl walked over to the door and told Jakada that they were

done. He entered, Kaye stood up and glared at him angrily.

"Well done, she's even better than before. You'll get very well rewarded for your work." Jakada praised with a smile while he kept his eyes on Kaye.

"Thank you master." the first servant girl replied while she and the others left.

"It's time to go." Jakada said taking Kaye's arm into his.

In the throne room Cye was carefully rubbing the side of his face. Thunder looked towards him in concern. "Cye, what's wrong?"

"That demon hurt Kaye." Cye growled angrily eyeing Jakada as they came into the room. Thunder looked over towards them, he could see that something else happened from what he was seeing in her eyes. He glanced over at Cye, and he noticed this too.

"Everyone, welcome to the Dynasty Ball! A celebration to honor the three that made the long awaited prophecy to finally come true!" Talpa announced when all of them were now gathered. "Let the festivities begin!" Whispers among the crowds were going around like wildfire. They couldn't believe that three young one as of these could make the prophecy come to pass.

Talpa was starting to get angry at the disbelievers. "You want proof, then you'll get your proof! Jakada!" Talpa roared angrily gesturing over to him.

"Of course Talpa." Jakada smiled, "Everyone, behold the Dream Walker with the silver wings!" Jakada locked his eyes onto Kaye's. "Produce your wings."

"What!? I just can't call on my wings to materialize…" Kaye objected.

"Do it!" Jakada growled angrily grabbing onto her throat and digging his nails inside.

"Kaye!" Cye called out in alarm, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Jakada, let her go, now!"

"I'll let go, when they see her silver wings!" Jakada shot back angrily.

Kaye was trying hard to breathe while she tried to pull away his grip from

her throat.

"Alright, alright, I'll try, please, let go." Kaye whispered hoarsely glancing back. Jakada let go of her throat and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Kaye closed her eyes and started to concentrate, for what seemed like a long time, Kaye's silver wings finally materialized.

Here's another example!" Talpa drew out a sword and plunged it right into the person that was in the closest range. Thunder's eyes went wide when he felt the cold metal run through his side.

"Thunder!" Cye exclaimed eyes wide, and then he glared at Talpa. "You didn't have to do that!" Talpa just laughed at Cye's out burst while Thunder fell to his knees clutching his side.

He gritted his teeth in pain. "He's out of his mind." Thunder seethed as he started to glow red, he closed his eyes and started to heal himself. When he was done, Cye helped him stand to his feet.

"There's your proof! Now do you believe?" Talpa asked the crowd, the whispers of disbelief stopped and they accepted their proof and continued with the ball. Kaye closed her eyes again, and tried to call back her silver wings.

They finally disappeared, Jakada yanked Kaye to her feet, drew her close and started dancing. "That mongrel! I'll make him pay!" Cye growled angrily his eyes started to turn red.

"Cye, it won't do any good if you attack him now, we still have these cursed

collars. We'll have another chance, trust me." Thunder said trying to calm him down. Cye nodded and then finally calmed down. A few hours after the dance, Talpa ordered his warlords to escort Cye, Thunder and Kaye back to their room. When they were finally inside, the door locked behind them.

"Kaye, let me take a look.." Thunder started to say.

"No, don't touch me! Just please, don't…" Kaye replied. Cye and Thunder looked at Kaye in shock. Why wouldn't she want him to try and heal her wound? Before either of them could ask, Kaye ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chains of Misery

Chapter 5.

Kento stood outside his balcony gazing at the stars. They shone overhead in the dark blue sky, twinkling forth, and for a moment he sighed. He would have been contended, but his heart was filled with a longing that could not be satisfied. He sighed deeply, allowing his arms to rest against the banister, face tilted toward the sky.

It was hard to imagine, but often he had wondered if Kaye could see the same stars he was seeing. Then again, that would have been impossible. For the Dynasty and the Earth were two separate realms, and as far as he knew the Dynasty's sky had no stars. It was literally a shame that nearly broke his heart.

He wiped away a tear and lowered his head. Usually, looking at the stars was something Rowen would be doing, but tonight Kento sought their comfort. He looked up again and saw one bright star twinkling above the rest of them. An inner thought, more like a prayer flashed through his mind. _'If anyone up there is listening, please bring Kaye home. Bring Kaye, Cye, and Thunder home.'_

Another sigh escaped his lips. He didn't know what he was doing. It was unlikely that anyone would listen to his prayer. He often wondered at how well Kaye or Cye or Thunder was being treated, but he was more concerned for Kaye than anyone else. He didn't trust that Jakada they had learned about, and the thought of Talpa's new cohort burned a fierce anger within his veins. He had made himself a promise that if Jakada even tried to get intimate with his fiancée, he would break his neck.

Lightning sat beside Kento, watching him. He was glad that Kento was still staying strong with the desire to free Kaye, Cye, and Thunder. His heart burned with a fiery passion of justice and freedom and nothing could stop Kento from claiming that aspect. All except one. The Twilight Gate. It was hard to say how they were to get through the Gate when the riddle itself was not too clear. What key could the riddle be asking for? Was it a regular key? Was it some riddle they had to solve? Was it a human or animal key? It was hard to determine and time seemed to be running out.

The tiger already knew that Talpa was in supreme power and there would be no stopping him. Clearly this was the greatest test any of them had ever faced. With a sigh he looked up at Kento. _'I often wonder what our lives would be like had our friends not been taken from us,'_ he said to Kento's mind. He saw Kento tense up and waited for an answer. He did not have to wait long.

"It would have been a lot better than the lives we're living now. I wish Talpa had never come back, Lightning. Did you know when I fall asleep, I keep thinking that Kaye is next to me? And yet, when I wake up and look to my left, I'm disappointed to find her not there."

Lightning frowned, feeling sorry for Kento, but yet he knew there was nothing he could do to comfort him. He, too, missed Kaye, having been with her for most of her life. In fact he had a connection to Kaye that none of the Ronin Warriors knew about. He raised his head to the sky and watched as several bats flew overhead, their cries echoing in the night air.

Kento pulled himself away from the balcony and shook his head. "I don't even know what I'm doing out here anymore. I often wish that I could hold Kaye in my arms again. Or get chased by Cye waving his rolling pin around in the air wildly, while threatening to beat me over the head with it. I don't know Thunder that well, but from what I hear from Scorpio and Flash, I can tell they both miss him terribly."

Lightning nodded his head in understanding. They each wanted something they could not have and that broke both their hearts. Would their misery ever cease?

Rowen let out a yawn as he stretched in the chair. He had been at the computer for the past three hours and now sleepiness was starting to get to him. But he did not want to sleep right yet. There was still so much more to do.

Already, he had gone through several files featuring the Twilight Gate and the Tao Spirit. Several printed information was streaming out of the printer, collecting into a long pile. More information was streaming off the disk as it ran around inside the computer drive. Rowen read every piece of vital information, hoping that it would somehow give him the answer he was seeking.

The key of the Twilight Gate could be anything and he wanted to solve that clue before moving onto the next step. Already he had found out all he could about the Tao Spirit, but the Twilight Gate had lesser clues. Drumming his fingers against the edge of the keyboard tray he mused to himself several options. Was it possible that Dr. Koji had left the information safe guarded in a less likely place that evil would not be able to find it?

He opened a drawer on the left hand side and pulled out several CD ROMs. He inserted one CD Rom into the drive and began to access its files. Nothing but data on the Ronin Warriors armors. He tried another one. The slow drumming sound indicated a music file. Shaking his head, he took that one out, and inserted another CD Rom. Immediately a pop up window flashed before Rowen's eyes. Insert Password. Dumbfounded and yet with a touch of hope, the Ronin pondered what the password could be. Always liking a challenge he set right to work to try and figure the password out. He tried Armor first, but that wasn't it. He tried Ronin, but that was wrong as well. He even tried the first names of himself and his friends, but that was wrong too.

He sat there for several long moments, trying to think of what that password could be. Having failed at it several times, he was starting to feel a bit frustrated. But then, a new idea formed in his mind. Typing Ninor into the popup window, he clicked enter, and held his breath. A window flashed, and then the word Access flashed before him.

"Yes!" he cheered for himself. Now he was getting somewhere.

A new window appeared before him and his eyes widened when he read the title bar. Key of the Twilight Gate. The information concerning the Key wasn't very long, perhaps less than a page at the most, but still he wanted to read and print this information out. He would read it silently to himself, then call everyone back into the room.

'_The Key of the Twilight Gate is not mere metal or of animal, but rather a young child of the Dynasty. The Child of the Dynasty has the power to unlock the Gate at will and to close it anytime he deems so. The key is not to be taken lightly and at certain times may cause chaos within the realm if he loses control of himself. The Gate of Twilight harbors many things and once opened, the entire outer perimeter will change to be that which is in the Gate, fusing together the two worlds. It may even open up a portal to other dimensions, giving other alien creatures the opportunity to seek entrance into the present realm of the Dynasty. There is only one way the Key can prevent this. He must never open the Twilight Gate; for if he does, impending doom may soon arrive. Should he open the Gate, there is only one way to close it again. He must do exactly what he did the first time, but backward in the particular order.'_

Rowen stared in amazement at the screen. So much information and so easy to understand, but one thing puzzled him. Who was the Child of the Dynasty?

Ryo, Sage, Mia, Flash, and Scorpio were all sitting in the dining room, musing over what they had learned so far. Getting into the Dynasty would be easy since Ryo had the Jewel of Life, rescuing Thunder and finding the bodies of Kaye and Cye would be more difficult.

Ryo mentally slapped himself as he looked up, his eyes burning with fire. "You know what? I'm sick of us thinking that Kaye and Cye are dead. We don't even know for sure if they are!"

Sage nodded his head. "You're right, Ryo. Talpa must still have them alive. Even if that thing did kill them, wouldn't Talpa force Thunder to bring them back?"

"Thunder would do it, even if Talpa didn't force him," Scorpio said, quietly. "As long as he could have touched their bodies."

Mia gave the younger teenager an incredulous look. "You mean he has to touch them to bring them back?" He nodded his head in answer to that. Mia nodded herself and let out a sigh. "So we know they're all alive, the question is, how do we get to them out? I'm sure Talpa has his stronghold more protected now. It's possible that he may have put up a force field."

Flash frowned deeply as she thought about what everyone was saying. Force fields were often hard to break through and she wouldn't have been surprised if Talpa had done such a thing. There had to be a way to get to their friends, but so far she had no answer for that. Blaze had told them all they were currently not strong enough to defeat Talpa, but what exactly did he mean by that? She would have to ask him when she got the chance.

"Flash?" Sage said as the girl turned to look at him. "You've been so quiet. What's on your mind?"

"Trying to figure out what Blaze meant about us not being strong enough to go against Talpa," Flash answered. "It's really mind boggling, because I don't think he means our powers. I keep wondering if it's something else he meant and I'm not sure what that could be."

"Maybe you should ask him when he comes in," Ryo suggested.

Flash nodded her head in silence.

"I wonder if Rowen's found anything yet," Scorpio said as he turned his head into the direction of the computer room."

"Knowing him, he may have already found more information on everything we discovered so far," Mia put in.

"Rowen's pretty smart that way," Flash said with a smile. "He reminds me of our friend Snow."

"Who's that?" Ryo asked.

"Snow is another Warrior, and is a genius," Scorpio explained. "He's not as smart as Rowen, but he rings right up there with him. His IQ is 245. He's always building inventions, sometimes even training ninja robots for us to practice with. And he's always building himself a computer from scrap."

"Wow," Sage said. "Rowen would love to be friends with him."

"He's got a twin brother," Flash put in. "Actually, identical twins. Ice is more like Kento, but more on the wild side."

Just then, they heard Rowen calling for everyone. Getting up from their chairs, the five of them entered into the computer room, just as Kento and Lightning could be seen coming down the stairs.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Kento demanded as he came down off the last step. Everyone was gathered around behind Rowen as he pointed to the screen.

"This is the information I found concerning the Key to the Twilight Gates. It's not a regular key, nor is it an animal of some kind. Rather it's human and a child belonging to the Dynasty," Rowen told them.

Ryo gasped in surprise as he read the information on the computer. "So do you think it may be Kayura?"

"No, Kayura was of the Ancient's clan," Sage said with a firm shake of his head. "A Child of the Dynasty… do you think that Talpa has a kid?"

Shock. Everyone could feel it. Glancing at one another, they knew that was possible, very possible. Their one concern was who was this child. Was it a boy or a girl, and just how old was the child? They knew the child was most likely evil, or if not, would soon turn to be just like Talpa. They had to prevent this from happening.

"Is that all the information you found, Rowen?" Flash asked.

Rowen nodded his head. "I'm afraid so."

"Okay, now that we know that, when do we get to go there and rescue our friends?" Kento demanded.

"Flash is going to talk to Blaze," Scorpio replied. "We're hoping he can give us information needed so we can gather our strength and destroy the Dynasty to save them."

Kento looked right at Flash. "When?"

"When I see him."

Nodding his head, Kento turned and headed back up the stairs, with Lightning following along behind him.

Mia watched him go up with sadness in her eyes. She felt terrible for Kento, and wished there was more she could do for him. But alas, nothing could be done. He would never be happy until the day Kaye, Cye, and Thunder were free from their imprisonment. And who knew how long that would last.

"Okay," Ryo said, breaking into everyone's thoughts, "I think we should call it a night and get some rest for tonight. Flash, when Blaze comes ask him what you plan to. We'll keep all this information safe guarded and memorized. Rowen did you print out this information?"

Rowen pointed to the stack of papers. "Right here. The information isn't to be taken lightly as it very well could mean our doom."

"That's comforting," Sage muttered, sarcastically.

Ryo nodded. "I'm aware of that. Okay, let's get to bed and plan for more action concerning this first thing tomorrow."

And saying no more, the six of them split apart, going their separate ways into their bedrooms for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chains of Misery

ch 6

After all the guests left, and the three were escorted back to their room. About an hour or so passed with little to zero conversation. During that time, Thunder healed his wound that was inflicted upon him by Talpa. He then walked over to his bed and sat down. Trying to come up with any method for an escape.

Cye was on his bed, glancing in concern toward his sister. He was getting more concerned as time crept on by. She hadn't moved or said anything since she came out of the bathroom. He and Thunder could tell that something happened during the time she was with Jakada.

Kaye was sitting on her bed. Her knees drawn in as close as she could get them to her chest. Her arms wrapped around them, securing her legs tightly against her body. Her eyes also tightly closed, as she was trying to erase what happened not too long ago.

Cye was having more than enough of the deafening silence. He finally decided to ask her. He got up, and walked over to Kaye's bed and sat down next to her. "Kaye…" Cye started to say reaching out towards her. When Kaye felt the light touch of Cye's hand, she flinched away. Cye's eyes went wide in surprise, an then became sad. Thunder frowned deeply, wondering why would she react to her own brother that way. He got up and walked over to the siblings. Cye decided to try again, "Kaye, please tell me, what did Jakada do?"

Kaye slowly looked over at Cye and Thunder. Her voice was quiet and shaky as she told them what he made her do, and what he did just before they made their entrance at the ball.

"Why that…" Cye was too angry to finish what he was going to say. His eyes flared red, a sudden high wind came out of nowhere, and blew the chairs into the farthest wall. Shattering them into tiny pieces.

"Cye, stop, calm down or you'll destroy everything in the room!" Thunder called out to him over the high wind. Cye wasn't listening to Thunder's words, he was too angry to hear anyone.

Kaye reached out to his arm, "Cye, please!" Cye whirled around, his anger started to subside when he saw the pleading look in her eyes.

His red eyes phased back into his sea blue, and then the wind disappeared. He then sat down on her bed., pulled the pillow up against the head board, scooted back until he was both stabilized and comfortable enough, then drawing his right foot into his left thigh, and leaving his left leg dangling over the side.

"Come here." Cye urged quietly. Kaye gave a slight nod. She laid the right side of her head on his chest. Laying down, she brought her left leg up a little. Her hands were out in front of her face. Cye wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kaye up to him a little more.

For some reason Thunder felt tired all of the sudden. He could feel the sleepiness over come him. His eyes started to become droopy, his body felt sluggish. Thunder stretched while giving out a long yawn. "Didn't realize how tired I am. Hey, are you going to be alright?" Kaye gave him a small nod, "Good, now, try and get some sleep." Thunder got up and walked over to his bed. He laid down, put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling with a frown. He was more determined than ever to think of a way to get out of here, more than ever. Finally, Thunder fell asleep.

Cye looked down and saw that Kaye was finally sleeping. He also gave a tired yawn, staying where he was. Cye fell asleep. A few hours passed by, and it was the middle of the night. Something odd was happening in the sky. Something that only happened once every century. The Dynasty's moon was starting to change in color, instead of being its usual off white, it was turning into a light orange. While this change was going on, Kento's aura started to also glow orange. Sensing something, Lightning looked at Kento's glowing form. The tiger growled lightly, but Kento didn't move or acknowledge him at all. 'What's going on? What the?!' Lighting asked being startled seeing what looked like Kento's spirit rising from his body. Kento's aura stayed glowing, while the spirit vanished from the room.

"What the, where am I? What just happened?" Kento asked looking around in amazement. He quickly got over his shock when he saw Thunder's sleeping form in the bed next to him. "Hey, Thunder!" Kento tried to put his hand on Thunder's arm to wake him up, but his hand went right through. Kento looked very surprised at what just happened. Thunder shivered a little and then flipped over so that he would be facing him.

His eyes started to slowly open, "Kento?" At the sound of Kento's name both Cye and Kaye quickly woke up and looked over towards them. Kaye scurried to get up and quickly went over to him, she stopped within touching distance.

"Is this a dream? Are you really here?" Kaye asked as she was about to reach out and touch him.

"Kaye, wait, it could be a trick!" Cye warned standing up and walking over to her.

Kaye pulled back, "Cye, what are you talking about, I'm really here! Well, sort of." Kento objected looking at him with a slight frown.

"Hold on Cye, maybe it is Kento." Thunder replied walking over to Kento with a thoughtful frown.

"How can we be sure?" Cye asked looking towards him.

"Cye, I don't believe this!" Kento exclaimed in slight annoyance. "Look, I don't know how it happened, but I'm here, and I'm not sure for how long…"

"Hold on, Kaye, ask Kento something that only you two would know, and that'll prove that it's him" Thunder suggested.

Kaye nodded, and then thought about it, "I know, Kento, the first time you called me your angel, what happened that day?"

Kento had a big smile plastered on his face. "Easy, that's the day I proposed to you."

"Cye, it is him, he is actually here!" Kaye replied with a single tear of joy ran down her cheek.

"Hey now, you know how I hate to see you cry." Kento said reaching out to dry her tear. He then remembered what happened when he tried to wake up Thunder, so he pulled back and smiled warmly at her instead.

"Sorry Kento." Kaye replied wiping the tear away. "There, no more tears."

"That's my girl." Kento said with a smile, and then he remembered what Rowen found out on the computer, he quickly filled them in.

Cye frowned in deep thought. 'Could it, no it couldn't mean…'

"Hey Cye, you alright in there?" Kento asked looking at him in concern.

"Huh, oh yeah Kento, I'm fine." Cye replied shaking it off. "I guess that I'm still a little worn out from what happened."

A determined look set upon Kento's face, "Don't worry Cye, we're working on getting a way to get all three of you back home. We're also going to make Talpa and Jakada pay for what they've done. You can count on it!"

Thunder frowned when he noticed that Kento was starting to fade away. "Ah Kento…"

Kento looked down at his hands and frowned, then he looked up towards them, "Looks like my visit got cut short."

"Kento, don't go.." Kaye pleaded looking at him.

"Don't worry Kaye, like I said before, we'll be back." Kento replied, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kaye said as the three of them watched Kento fade away. Without any of them knowing it, Badamon was listening and watching the whole thing from a hidden passage in the wall.

'Interesting, I have got to inform lord Talpa about this.' Badamon mused disappearing from the hidden passage, and then reappearing in the throne room. "My lord, I have news."

"What is this news that you bring me?" Talpa asked with an interested look. Badamon filled him in on everything that was said and done in the room that Cye, Thunder and Kaye were being kept. Talpa grinned, "That is very interesting, now leave me. I have things to consider."

Badamon bowed and then left Talpa alone. 'So, Tao Spirit, what can you tell me about this Gate of the Twilight?' The Tao Spirit showed him what the gate looked like, both inside and out. But while he was showing Talpa the gate, he warned him that under no circumstances should he even go close to it, for if he did, then Talpa would lose his new gotten powers, and that he, the Tao spirit would be gone forever.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chains of Misery

Chapter 7.

Kento awoke with a feeling of bliss and yet with sadness. He remembered seeing Kaye, Thunder, and Cye, and that brought new hope to his spirit. He sat up in bed, rubbed his face and let out a yawn as he stretched his muscles. He wondered if he should tell the other Ronins of his spiritual visitation to the Dynasty.

Getting out of bed, he went through his dresser drawer looking for clothes to wear. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his comb and ran it four times through his hair, and then hurried downstairs. He could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen and his stomach growled in anticipation.

Hurrying into the kitchen, he saw Sage cooking. His eyes widen in surprise. "You're cooking breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes," Sage replied as he flipped an egg over in the pan. "Mia and Rowen are working on that Twilight Gate, Ryo went off to practice with White Blaze, and Scorpio and Flash are somewhere outside discussing things."

"Oh," Kento said as he took down several plates and grabbed silverware from the drawer. After placing them around the table, he sat down, staring straight ahead. For awhile he was silent as he kept his thoughts to himself.

Finally he looked up. "Sage, do you believe in out of body experiences?"

Sage took the cooked egg and set it on a plate on the counter beside him. "Yes, I do, but not many people have it, Kento. An out of body experience is a profound experience and should not be sought after." He looked Kento in the eyes now. "Meaning, you should not try to have that kind of experience."

"Well, actually, I kind of did," Kento stated, tensely.

Sage's eyebrows went up in surprise as he stared at his younger friend. He turned his back on him to take some bacon off the skillet and laid it on the plate next to the egg. Looking back at Kento, he said, "Tell me what happened."

And thus, Kento spoke of how he had found himself in the Dynasty, right in the middle of Kaye's, Cye's, and Thunder's room. For a long time Sage listened as he finished cooking breakfast, never to interrupt Kento as the bearer of Hardrock spoke to him of what happened during the encounter. Finally, Kento ended his story and looked at Sage with questioning eyes. "Do you think it was wrong of me to see them?"

Sage frowned as he faced Kento. He didn't answer right away as he thought about what he wanted to say first. Then he shook his head. "No, Kento. I don't think it was wrong. You were missing Kaye and Cye, and you were worried about Thunder. Your spirit felt these things and thus allowed you to visit them so to speak."

Kento nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. "I'm glad of that. I was surprise when I appeared in their room. All of them looked so miserable, and they were still wearing those collars!"

"Rowen figured Talpa put those collars on them to control them," Sage said, bitterly. He finished cooking breakfast and set the plates of food around the table. "Can you get Mia and Rowen, while I holler for Ryo, Flash, and Scorpio?"

Kento eyed his plate of food and felt his stomach rumbling. With a reluctant nod of his head he slid off his seat and headed for the computer room while Sage headed outside.

After breakfast, Rowen and Mia told the others of their findings. "We know that the Child of the Dynasty is Talpa's child. Whether we know it's a son or a daughter remains to be seen," Rowen was saying as they were all in the living room.

"So we solved one riddle to the mystery," Ryo said as he crossed his arms. "What of the Twilight Gate?"

"If what I read is true, then Talpa himself cannot get close to the Twilight Gate," Rowen said. "Doing so, would destroy the Tao Spirit within him, and he would be back to his normal self."

"So then all we have to do is get him near this Gate then, right?" Scorpio asked, hopefully as he looked from Ronin to Ronin.

"Getting Talpa to that gate will not be easy," Mia said with uncertainty. "For the Tao Spirit's power is strong and Talpa is using that power for his own."

"There has to be a way though!" Flash cried as she pounded one fist into the other palm. She wrinkled her eyebrows in concentration as she tried to think, but so far nothing was coming to her mind.

"There's always a way," Sage said with a firmness. "I say each of us should go and gather our strengths at the places of our armors. Once we do, we then see about attacking the Dynasty."

"But what if Talpa captures all of us this time?" Kento asked with apprehension.

"Kento's right," Ryo said with a frown. "We're going to have to find some way of preventing ourselves from capture."

"I can get Blaze to offer some protection to us," Flash said. "He'd be willing to help out."

"And don't forget, White Blaze and Lightning are with us too," Mia said.

"I think it's safer if White Blaze stays with you, Mia," Ryo said as he looked over at the older woman. Mia nodded her head as White Blaze went over and sat beside her.

"I want to take Lightning with me," Kento said, firmly as he looked everyone in the eyes.

"Okay, so that's two tigers, and now what of your wolf, Blaze?" Ryo asked Flash as he turned to face her.

"Blaze will most likely stick with Scorpio. My pyrokinesis should offer enough protection, but if not, I can always get Blaze to add to the protection."

"How though?" Rowen inquired.

"Blaze wears this crystal around his neck," Flash explained. "With it, he can do many things, and since the crystal contains a piece of the essence of our armors, meaning all eight Warriors armors, it's easy for him to provide protection wherever he is. What I mean is, all he have to do is just teleport to help, or even call upon his wolf friends."

"And since Blaze is the prince of all wolves, any wolf would be willing to come and help," Scorpio added.

Sage whistled. "I bet Cale won't like that."

"Flash, do you think Blaze would send these wolves out to protect us all?" Rowen asked the girl.

Flash nodded her head. "I believe he will. I'll talk to him."

"Then if we can get the protection by this afternoon, I say we all head to the places of our armors, or places where we can find strength," Ryo said.

"Well, I'll be going with you, Ryo," Flash said. "Since the volcano will help me as well. Scorpio will go to an ocean where he can gather strength. He may be able to get the protection of a great white shark for him."

"Cye's orca friend Jawbreaker may add protection to him as well," Ryo stated as he looked at the smaller boy.

"So then the rest of us will have wolves for protection?" Rowen asked, referring to himself, Sage, Ryo, and Flash.

"Yes." Flash stood up. "I think I'll go talk to Blaze right now." And with that, she walked outside.

Talpa looked up when Badamon appeared in his throne room. "Milord Talpa, I bring news," the spirit said.

"And what is this news?" Talpa demanded.

"It seems the spirit of Hardrock came and visited our three guests just moments ago," Badamon explained.

"What?!" Talpa's eyes glowed red, and it was of anger. "Now that Tiger and Torrent and Storm have seen Hardrock, their hope has been renewed. We must find a way to block it from their memory!"

"I could work on a potion that would make them forget the encounter," Badamon told him.

"Then do so!" Talpa commanded.

Badamon bowed and left, leaving Talpa to brood. Finally, he stood up and left his throne room. Walking down the hall, he passed Cale's room, then Sekhmet's, then Dais' room, and turned one corner. Walking a bit further, he finally came to a door. Taking his keys, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The first thing he noticed, were the broken pieces of wood, and the chairs missing. Immediately his eyes flared red. "Who did this?!" he demanded.

Thunder, Kaye, and Cye all glanced at one another, and then Cye spoke up, timidly. "I.. I did it."

Talpa immediately activated Kaye's and Thunder's collars as he grabbed onto the back of Cye's neck and pulled his head upward. "Why?" he demanded.

Cye cringed as his friends watched on helplessly. "Because of what Jakada did to Kaye!"

"What Jakada does to Tiger is not your concern, Torrent!" Talpa bellowed.

"She's my sister! I have to defend her honor!" Cye protested, angrily.

"And you will learn honor does not exist in the Dynasty!" Talpa threw Cye backward where the young boy hit the wall. He then inactivated Thunder's and Kaye's collars as he turned to them. "You two, come with me. You're going outside for a while." Turning back to Cye, he added, "And you will stay here. That should teach you not to meddle in affairs that don't concern you!"

Kaye and Thunder gave Cye a look of pity as Talpa walked them out of the room. The door slammed shut and clicked locked, leaving Cye alone in the room.

Talpa led the other two prisoners outside and left them alone. Surprised, Kaye took a look around and immediately her face fell. They were in the back yard of the dynasty, if you could call it that. It certainly looked like a background. However there were smaller buildings surrounding it, and surrounding all of these buildings was a powerful fence that went around the entire perimeter. Other than that, there wasn't much to look at.

Talpa looked down at the two, his eyes glowing red for a moment. They stood before him in silence, wondering why there were outside. At last the tyrant spoke. "You will be out here for a couple of hours. I will return then to come and get you." And then Talpa turned and left.

Kaye sighed heavily as she turned away. Tears were about to brim to her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could flow forth. She walked a bit away as she looked out over the open sky. It just wasn't fair. Only weeks before she had been ready to marry Kento and now her dreams were shattered like a broken bottle. How could this have happened to her? Why did she have to suffer so? All she wanted was to be happy, but apparently that itself was against the law.

Thunder frowned deeply as he walked away from Kaye. There had to be a way out of this dynasty prison somehow and he was determined to find it. Going to the edge of the fence he walked alongside it, checking every possible weak spot. At last he came to a setting where the dirt was seemingly weaker. Curious, he bent down to his knees and began to dig.

On and on he dug until there was a nice sized hole which he could squeeze himself through. Jumping to his feet, he brushed the dirt from his body and turned to find Kaye.

Kaye looked up when Thunder approached. She could see he had something serious on his mind so she gave him her full attention. "What is it, Thunder?"

"Kaye, I'm going to attempt escape from here," Thunder told her, in a quiet tone of voice. "If I can escape, I can get reunited with our friends, and then come back with them to save you and Cye."

Kaye frowned deeply as she lowered her head. "Thunder, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. What if you're caught?"

"Hopefully I won't be. Look, it's the only chance we've got, and I'm taking it. Wish me luck." He walked away from Kaye and went back to the hole he dug in the ground. Kaye watched as he slipped through the hole and under the fence. Once on the other side, he stood up, turned and waved at her. She waved back, watching as he ran off into the distance. "Good luck!" she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chains of Misery

ch 8.

Sitting on the stoop of the smaller buildings, Kaye wondered how long she's been outside. It seemed like time was just dragging on. She looked over to the area where Thunder stood before he made his escape. She was wondering how far away he has gotten so far, and if he was alright. She then looked up at the castle. Kaye found the small window that was to their room, and kept her gaze there. She frowned in concern, no one was exactly sure why Talpa left Cye alone in there.

According to Talpa, it was because Cye got angry and destroyed a few chairs. Was it for another reason? So that she and Thunder wouldn't interfere with Cye's punishment, or even hear what they were talking about? Now concern for him was starting to sink in. Kaye shook her head, "Get a hold of yourself, you're starting to act like Ryo."

Despite the situation, Kaye gave a small ironic laugh. She sighed and then looked up to the sky as she leaned against the doorway. Her thoughts turned to when Kento somehow appeared in their room. She was happy that they got the chance to see and talk with him again.

But at the same time, she was sad, because they couldn't touch. How she longed to be held in his strong arms. Her heart ached, they've been separated for too long in her opinion. Was it a crime to want to be back with the one she loved? Evidently, because they're still here in the torturous place called the Dynasty.

Cye could hear the keys jangle in the rustic lock. The door squeaked open, "What do you want Talpa?"

"I told you to call me father!" Talpa bellowed angrily slamming the door shut. "Or have you forgotten what happened the last time that you decided against calling me that?"

Cye looked back with narrowed eyes, "How can I forget, you won't let me."

"Give me your full attention when I'm talking to you!" Talpa demanded as his eyes glowed red.

Cye cursed at him in his mind and then turned around and faced him. "Happy?"

Talpa's anger started to rise, and he was losing his patience. "If I were you, I'd watch the attitude."

"Whatever, look, why are we even still here? I mean, we did what we were suppose to do and bring forth this Tao Spirit. So, why won't you let us go? What else are we suppose to do here?" Cye asked scowling at him.

Talpa sneered at him, "it's not time for you to find out just yet. Besides, you're avoiding the issue."

"What issue, there's no issue." Cye replied back in annoyance.

"The issue of how you're suppose to stay out of business that doesn't concern you. Like I told you before, what Jakada does to Tiger is none of your business!" Talpa informed him angrily.

Cye's anger started to rise as well, "And I told you that Kaye is my sister! So whatever that mongrel does to her is definitely of my concern!" Cye's eyes started to change from their sea blue to a fiery red.

'Could this be what triggers his powers that he claims that he doesn't have? It must be, it's the only thing that makes sense. This could provide very useful to me.' Talpa mused to himself. Without another word, Talpa opened the door and locked it behind him. "Where are you going?!" Cye demanded angrily. Talpa didn't answer as he kept on walking down the hall and towards the entry way that was to the backyard. Cye gave out a very loud growl of anger. He looked around trying to see if there was anything else that he could destroy.

There was nothing except for their beds, dressers, the desk, and the bathroom. He then started at the broke pieces of the chairs and without even realizing it, the chairs started on fire. Cye's eyes went back to their sea blue and then he quickly went to the bathroom and filled a small bucket with water. Quickly he put out the fire and tossed the bucket aside. Sitting down in shock, he placed his face in his hands. "What's going on with me?"

"Tiger, Storm! Come here!" Talpa bellowed angrily calling the two. Kaye snapped her attention towards where Talpa was standing. Adrenaline started to run through her body. 'Oh no, he's come to bring us inside. What's going to happen when he finds out that Thunder isn't here? Whatever you do, don't tell him anything.'

Talpa walked over angrily towards her, "Where's Storm?" Kaye didn't answer she just looked away.

Talpa roughly grabbed onto her and pulled her up. "I said, where's Storm!?"

Kaye winced as he started to tighten his grip. "I don't know." Kaye replied as she was trying to break free.

Talpa's eyes glowed red. "You don't know? The two of you were out here for a few hours, and you're telling me that you don't know where he is?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Let go, you're hurting me!" Kaye replied grimacing.

Talpa looked around, and then his sights caught onto the loosened area that was near the perimeter. His eyes flared again. "He's escaped! You helped him escape!" Talpa growled angrily as he roughly threw Kaye in front of him towards the entrance. "Get inside! Now! You will be punished, I can guarantee you!" Talpa kept on shoving Kaye further and further inside until they finally made it back to the room where Cye was waiting. The keys jangled again, and the door squeaked as it opened.

"Get in there!"

Kaye stumbled inside and landed on the floor. Talpa locked the door and looked inside. "I'll be back shortly." Then he left them alone.

Cye looked up from where he was sitting, to say the least he was surprised that Thunder wasn't with her, but he could feel the pain that Talpa had given her. "Kaye, where's Thunder?"

Kaye carefully stood up and walked over to him and sat down. "Thunder, escaped."

"What?! When?!" Cye exclaimed in surprise looking at her. Kaye filled Cye in on what happened outside. From the time that Talpa lead them out back all the way to now. Just then Talpa came back, he stepped inside and then activated Cye's collar as he grabbed Kaye.

"Let go of her, Talpa!" Cye said angrily glaring at him.

"You're in no position to be telling me what to do, Torrent." Talpa replied, and then he yanked her closer to him. "Since you helped Storm to escape, I promised you that you'll be punished. So this is your punishment, you'll stay in Jakada's room, locked in a hanging cage until Storm is back. Either Jakada or myself will be able to get you in and out of the cage at any time. In short, the longer that Storm is free from the castle, the longer you'll be in his cage. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaye's eyes went wide in fear as she continued to struggle. "No, please…"

"You've already made your choice, and now you'll pay for your mistake." Talpa replied while dragging her out of the room. As soon as they were both out, Talpa released the hold he had on Cye's collar.

Cye quickly dashed to the door and reached out. "Kaye!"

"Cye!" Kaye called back to him while being dragged away.

Cye continued to watch as they went further and further down the hall until he could no longer see them. He then turned around and slid down against the door all the way to the floor. Now Cye felt alone, but he also felt afraid for his sister. Who knows what that monster has planned for her.

Cye knew that he couldn't do anything but wait and hope that Thunder would come back quickly with their friends.

Jakada was waiting with a satisfied grin on his face over by the opening of the hanging cage door. Talpa jerked her inside, and then Jakada slowly approached them. "Now Tiger that wasn't a very smart thing to do, helping Storm escape like that. Look where it got you." Jakada caressed the side of her face with his clawed hand. "Right here with me, the very same place that you've been trying to avoid."

Jakada moved in even closer, Kaye cringed in disgust as she tried to look away. "You know, this could be a lot easier if you'd just give in."

"No, I'll never give in to the likes of you!" Kaye said in defiance.

Jakada growled, "Then so be it, for now you can just hang in that cage, but know this Tiger, you are mine."

Talpa threw Kaye roughly into the hanging cage. She stumbled inside, he locked the door and hoisted her up to Jakada's ceiling and then he left. Jakada circled the cage while looking up at her. "I've been wondering something."

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Kaye asked in annoyance crossing her arms.

"I've been wondering what are you exactly. Are you a human with mystical armor? Are you my song bird that'll sing for me whenever I want? Or perhaps, are you a fallen angel with those silver wings? Makes me wonder if you are actually human. You have the body of one, but the wings are another story. I'm sure that you've been wondering this yourself." Jakada replied as he pointed out the different possibilities.

Kaye didn't answer, she didn't want him to think that she has been wondering these same questions.

Jakada smirked. "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that like I told you before, you are mine, and there's no one that'll take you away from me. No one, not your brother, and not the man that you love."

Kaye's eyes burned with determination. "You're wrong! Kento will come for me! He and the others will free us and then you and Talpa will pay for everything, and the Tao Spirit will be gone!"

Jakada just laughed, "We'll see, we shall see."

While Thunder was running, he did a quick glance back and frowned. He was wondering if he did the right thing and make this attempt. He started to worry a bit about what happened when they found out that he escaped.

Thunder then looked ahead, and kept running. He felt bad that Cye and Kaye were still at the castle, but he also knew that if he didn't take this chance, then they might never get another one.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chains of Misery

Chapter 9.

Ryo awoke bright and early the moment the sun shone right through the window and onto his face. He brought up his arm to block the light, just wanting at least a few more minutes of the desirable sleep. Gradually he could hear a rumbling sound and feel something pulling the blankets off his body. He tried to pull them back on, but whatever it was pulling them off him, tugged so hard he came down off his bed and landed with a thump. Growling, he entangled himself from the mess of crumpled blankets and glared at the tiger. "I hate it when you do that!" he snarled.

The tiger barely flinched as he sat there staring at the Ronin. Ryo did this every morning and said the same thing along with it. So White Blaze was quite used to it. It took Ryo a few minutes to get his bearings before he finally stood up and stumbled off toward the bathroom to shower.

A cold shower instantly woke him up and upon exiting the shower stall he felt refreshed. Grabbing a towel he dried off his long black hair and then dried off the rest of his body before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Going back to his room he dressed in a pair of red boxers, followed by a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of black socks. Grabbing a brush he ran it through his hair, before setting it down and leaving his room. Downstairs he met up with Scorpio and Kento and Flash who were all dressed and sitting in the living room.

"Morning, Ryo," Kento said as he was flipping through channels on the television.

"Morning," Ryo replied and looked around. He could guess where Rowen was at the moment, and Mia was probably in the kitchen cooking, "Did Sage go off to meditate again?"

"Yeah," Flash said. "But he's outside in the backyard. He didn't want to go too far."

"Good idea." Ryo looked at the clock. 7:45 a.m. "So does anyone want to wake Rowen?"

Everyone glanced at each other, then finally Kento sighed. "I'll do it. Ryo, if Rowen kills me, you can have my DVD player."

"Gotcha," Ryo replied with a feral grin.

Kento marched up the stairs and walked down the hallway toward Sage's and Rowen's room. Sweat glistened off his head as he prepared for an oncoming slaughter. He pushed open the door and looked toward the tangled mess of blankets. He could hear the steady snoring wafting from across the room and he glanced about to see if he could find something that would wake the sleeping Ronin. Looking toward the book shelf he found two hardback books and grabbed them. Going up to Rowen, he brought the blankets off his head, and then held the books apart, grinning maliciously. Then suddenly he brought the two books together, causing a loud snapping sound that struck through Rowen's ears.

Rowen awoke with a startled jump, heart pounding and looking wildly for his armor orb. Hearing laughter he turned to his right and immediately glared at Kento. "Why did you do that for?!" he whined.

"Hey, if I had shook you, you would have punched me. I don't feel like getting hit this early in the morning, thank you very much." Kento crossed his arms as he looked sternly at Rowen. "Now get up. Mia's about finished with breakfast." Turning on his heel he left the room.

Rowen dressed quickly in a pair of dark blue boxers, followed by a pair of black jeans and a blue and white t-shirt and white socks. After running a comb through his hair and putting his headband on, he hurried down the stairs.

"Well, looks like Kento succeeded," Ryo said with a grin.

"Ah, shut up," Rowen grumbled as he took the armchair. He let out a yawn and stretched, then looked toward the television. The news was on at the moment. Something about an accident in Tokyo involving two drivers.

Flash was watching the news, but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking of the moment they would all leave to strengthen up their armors and she for one couldn't wait to get started.

Scorpio was silent as well. He felt a little tired, because he had not been able to sleep much at all last night. He had almost been tempted to wake Mia and ask her if she had any sleeping pills, but he didn't wish to disturb her sleep and so tossed and turned most of the night. Perhaps a good breakfast would motivate him again.

Rowen looked over at Ryo. "Is Sage still meditating?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Ryo said as he glanced at the clock again. "How long has been gone?"

"Since I got up at 6:30," Flash replied.

Ryo nodded, then turned his head when Mia looked out of the kitchen door. "Breakfast is ready!" Mia called to them.

"Yippee!" Kento leapt off the couch and was the first one to enter into the kitchen. Rowen followed immediately after, along with Mia, Flash, and Ryo. Scorpio decided to go and let Sage know that he could eat now.

Sage felt a presence before him and opened his eyes, coming out of his meditation. "What's up, Scorpio?" he asked as he brought his legs down on the rock he was sitting on.

"Breakfast is ready," Scorpio announced. "We better hurry, before Kento eats it all."

Sage smiled and leapt down, following the smaller boy back to the manor. Once they got to the kitchen, they joined the others in eating. Breakfast did not last long as each of them wanted to get started with their plans. Mia and Flash gathered up the dirty dishes and quickly washed and dried them, then when that was done, all of them went outside.

Flash let out a shrill whistle and instantly a gigantic white wolf with sapphire blue eyes appeared before her. "Blaze, we're ready now."

The wolf nodded and trotted away a bit. Then coming to a stop he lifted his head and howled. A few minutes later four wolves appeared before them. One wolf was black with a scar above and under its left eye and was almost as large as Blaze. The wolf had a strange frightening appearance, but overall looked quite calm. The second wolf was a gray wolf, the third wolf was a beige colored wolf, and the fourth wolf was a light brown wolf.. Each of the wolves surrounded the Ronins and two Warriors, standing shoulder to shoulder.

White Blaze and Lightning appeared as well. White Blaze joined Mia's left side, while Lightning joined Kento's right. As they watched, the black wolf joined Sage's side, the gray wolf and the beige wolf joined Ryo and Flash, Blaze joined Scorpio, and the light brown wolf joined Rowen's side. When everyone was ready, they bid good-bye to Mia and headed down the road, the wolves and the tiger following along.

Mia waved at them, calling to them. "Bye guys! Take care of yourselves!"

"We will!" they called back with a wave of their own and soon disappeared over the hill.

Thunder continued to run onward. He was running toward the large ocean and soon ran along the edges of its bank. He had to find a Gate and get through as quickly as possible. He prayed that Cye and Kaye would be safe until he came back for help. He felt bad for leaving them behind, but he felt no alternative. He was quite certain that Talpa would soon discover he was missing and would probably look for him soon. He could not be found. He summoned a new burst of energy and ran even faster.

At first it was silent throughout the Dynasty, but then his ears begin to pick up a beautiful tune. He slowed down to listen and heard someone singing. The melody was beautiful and he felt entranced. He tried to keep running, but something was drawing him toward the ocean's waters. He tried to stop, but the singing completely took over his senses. With a glazed look forming over his eyes, he turned and walked aimlessly toward the ocean. The water slowly covered over his shoes, then covered his knees, then his waist. On and on he kept walking, going right under the water and disappearing completely from view.

Three sirens were sitting on the ocean floor, surrounded by coral furnishing. One had long black hair and blue eyes, the second one had blond hair with dark blue gray eyes, and the third one had long brown hair with brown eyes. Their scales reflected off the light of the sun from above the ocean's waters and their skin was porcelain white. All three had been singing the moment their compact mirrors had caught the sight of a handsome boy running across the bank of the ocean. And now seeing him going into the water they were satisfied.

"Well, it looks like another job of killing a human is now done," the brown headed siren said, gaily.

The blond haired siren pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't see why we should have killed him, Celene," she grumbled. "He looked quite beautiful for a lousy human."

"Oh, give it a rest, Natori," the black haired siren said as she brushed out her hair with a coral comb. She was facing a rounded mirror that reflected a creature of beauty, wisdom, and strength. In truth, she was in love with herself and felt there was no other more beautiful than she. "Besides," she continued as she pinned her hair up on the side. "He's a human and you know the laws of our kind."

Natori sighed wistfully as she sat down on the couch, keeping one leg up over the other and clasped her hands together at her knees. "Yes, I know the laws, Adona," she replied in a quiet voice. Though she didn't see the reason for those laws. So what if humans were of a different and more wretched creatures than she and her kind? So what if they were weaker? So what if they were barbarians? The fact was she thought they were very interesting creatures and she longed to get to know one.

Suddenly they heard their bells tinkling and looked up in alarm. Quickly swimming out of their cave, they looked upward and saw the boy floating down toward them. His eyes were open and glassy like, but they could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest. Stunned and alarmed they quickly swam to him and caught him.

"What in the seven seas name?" Adona exclaimed. She could hear the boy's raspy breathing and feel his heartbeat thumping slowly against his chest.

Natori looked at the boy with surprise. "He's alive!"

"Yes, but how?" Celene wondered. "He should be dead!"

"Well, clearly he's not!" Adona snapped. She thought for several seconds and then let out a wistful sigh. "This boy is no regular human. He's got something special to him. It's as if the gods have touched his life for a purpose."

"Oooh!" Natori said, hopefully. "Perhaps they sent him to us to care for!"

Adona snorted. "In any case, we cannot leave him out here. He'll need air soon." And with that she swam back to their cave, the other two sirens following behind her. They entered the cave and found the one spot that was dry and where fresh air could reach within the walls. Placing the boy upon this part of the cave's floor, she went back into the water with her two sisters and watched the boy closely.

So far he hadn't moved, but he did seem to breathe better. He flinched now and then, but otherwise didn't move. And his eyes still had the same glassy look.

"Looks like he's still under our spell," Celene noted. The other two nodded their heads. And then Natori got an idea. She cupped some water in her hands and crawled out of the water and onto dry land. She turned her hands and allowed the water to splash onto the boy's face.

The boy's eyes blinked several times and he sat up, putting a fist to his mouth as he coughed several times. Natori slapped him on the back several times as some water came out of the boy's lungs. Taking a huge breath of air, he managed to calm himself of the coughing and then looked around at his surroundings.

"Hello!" Celene said, brightly.

He turned his only visible eye to her and stared in surprise. Never before had he seen a siren. He remembered reading mythical stories about them in Literature class, but never before had he imagined he'd ever meet one.

"Um, hello?" he replied, still unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"My name is Natori," the blond haired siren continued, staring at him with an interested look. "What's your name?"

He felt uncomfortable a little bit, and slid back a little. "I'm Thunder," he answered, keeping a close eye on her.

"Well, Thunder," the black haired siren said as she firmly gazed at the boy when he turned his attention to her. "I am called Adona, and this," she said pointing at the brown haired siren, "is Celene."

"Uh.. hi?" Thunder was still unsure about all this, and he for one did not know what to say at all. He looked down at the floor he was sitting on, then at the siren still laying before him, and then at the other two still submerged in the water. "Wh.. where am I?" he managed to ask.

"You, dear boy, are in our home," Adona told him firmly.

"How did I get here?"

"We saw you running past up on the earth's banks through our mirrors," Celene informed him as she stared at him. "It is the duty and law of the sirens that we must kill any male human we see. But apparently you escaped our wrath." She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him in wonder.

Thunder looked down at his feet, feeling a surge of fear and yet anger coursing through his veins. He looked up again, staring firmly at them. "I cannot be killed by violence."

"You can't?!" Natori replied in shock, her eyes widening just a bit.

Thunder nodded in silence, then turned his attention back to Adona when she spoke again.

"That is a surprise. Never have I heard a human claim he could not be killed. You truly are unique. And because we have not been able to kill you, then we must keep you here with us for eternity."

Thunder's eyes widen and he immediately jumped to his feet. "I don't think so!" He turned to run out of the nearest opening he saw. However as he was running toward it, the three sirens began to chant in a strange language he never heard before. He didn't pay too much attention to it, until he suddenly felt golden strands of cords wrapping tightly around his arms and legs. He tried to get himself free, but when they were tight against his ankles, he fell forward, landing on his face. He winced and tried to get up again.

"Why are you doing this?!" he demanded as he turned to glare at them.

"We are sorry, but we cannot risk you telling others of our existence," Celene said calmly.

"I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"That's what all of you humans say!" Adona sneered. "You will stay here until the day you die, if you can die at all!" She snapped her fingers and suddenly Thunder went flying back against a huge boulder sitting in the back of the cave's wall. Immediately tight vines wrapped around his body, holding him firmly in place. He tried struggling, but he could barely move an inch. This was not good. He had promised Kaye he'd find the others and come back to rescue her and Cye. And now it looked like his plan had failed. He stopped struggling and lowered his head to his chest as he felt a depressing weight settle against him. _'I am so sorry, Kaye and Cye. I am so so sorry.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chains of Misery

Ch 10

A few hours have passed since Thunder's capture by the sirens. Natori waited to make sure that her sisters were away before she went to talk with the human. Natori's curiosity got the better of her, she's always been fascinated by humans, and now's her chance to talk to one. Natori swam up to the boulder where Thunder was bound by the vines that bonded him to it. She looked up Thunder with curious eyes. Natori could see sadness and despair play upon his face. "Why are you sad?"

Thunder looked up and saw the blonde siren talking to him. "Because I'm trapped here while two of my friends are prisoners of Talpa. I made a promise that I'd come back with help to free them. But I can't do that if I'm bound here." Thunder looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, free me. I have to…If I don't then they'll suffer, you have to understand…"

Natori frowned deeply. "I do understand, but you also have to understand that I just can't free you without knowing that you'll never tell anyone about us. You have to understand why we must be kept a secret from the realm and anyone else that comes here, freely or not."

Thunder lowered his head sadly. "If I don't come back with help then they could die, or be used for something worse!"

Natori looked around, her sisters were still out, but what would it hurt to set him free? She knew that she'd be risking people discovering them, but this was bigger than that, it was about what Natori saw in his eyes, and the care and truth in his voice. Natori closed her eyes and chanted, then the vines started to loosen and Thunder could get out the rest of the way himself.

When Thunder was finally freed, he looked over towards her with a slight confused frown. "What changed your mind?"

"Something told me that I knew that I could trust you. That's not easy for a siren to say, so go, Thunder and find the help you're seeking to free your two friends." Natori replied turning her back on him. Thunder nodded and then kept his gaze on her, he couldn't but help feel somewhat guilty of putting her in this type of situation. Thunder knew that there was really no other choice.

"How do I get out of here?" Thunder asked looking around for an exit.

Natori glanced back at him. "Follow me." Thunder nodded as he dove into the water and swam after her. After a few more miles, they finally surfaced. "There, you're free, now I must go back and figure out how to tell my sisters that you're not there."

Thunder watched as Natori was turning her back on him. "Natori, wait."

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Thanks for doing this…" Thunder replied with a smile.

Natori smiled back. "You're welcome. Now I have to go."

"You're right, you do have to go, but it's not where you think," a female voice said from the boulder that she was standing on. Natori and Thunder turned around and saw Kayura standing there with Talpa behind her.

"Natori, get out of here!" Thunder warned. "I'll take care of them!"

"Sorry, I don't think so, you're coming back to the castle, Storm and your friend here is going to say goodbye to her life. Star sword scream!" Kayura leapt into the air and attacked them straight on. Her attack made a huge rift separating the two, which made it easier for Kayura to finish off the siren.

Thunder's eyes went wide. "Natori!" he yelled out in anguish as he saw her get struck down. Kayura laughed as she finally landed onto the boulder. "You'll pay for that!" Thunder growled as he went to attack Kayura.

While Thunder and Kayura were fighting, Adona and Celene swam up close to them when they heard Thunder yell Natori's name. Their eyes went wide as they saw their sister floating dead in the water. They became very enraged and looked around to see who had done such a thing. "Who dared to kill our sister?!" Adona demanded looking on upon the scene.

"I killed your sister, and soon enough, the two of you will be joining her." Kayura admitted getting ready for her sure kill again.

Thunder's eyes narrowed angrily. "No, I won't allow you! You took one life. I won't let you take two more!" Celene and Adona looked surprised to hear what Thunder had said. Was a man actually going to risk his life and protect them from the one that plans to kill them too?

Kayura laughed. "You think that you can stop me? Then give it your best shot, but you'd better be quick. Star sword scream!"

"Look out! Swim away now!" Thunder warned while her attack was coming straight for them. Celene and Adona dove under the water, barely missing the attack. Thunder glared over at Kayura. "It's me that you want, so then leave them alone!"

Talpa halted Kayura's attack. "Why did you stop me, lord Talpa?"

"It sounds like Storm has a bargain in mind." Thunder nodded solemnly to Talpa's words.

"Spare their lives and let me bring the one that you killed back to life, and I'll…" Thunder started to say quietly.

"You'll what? Come back to the castle and face your punishment for escaping?" Talpa asked with a brow raised.

Thunder nodded, and answered with a sadden heart. "Yes, I'll come back."

Talpa thought about this for a while and then nodded, "Fine, bring her back to life, and then we'll leave." Thunder looked upon Talpa and then swam over to Celene and Adona where they were floating near their sister's dead body.

The two sirens looked at Thunder. "You can bring her back, but how, and why should we trust you?" Adona asked as tears were coming close to being shed by both of them.

"Just watch." Thunder replied laying his hands gently upon her. Thunder closed his eyes, then he and Natori started to glow red as a lightning bolt flashed upon his forehead. Some time passed and finally the red glow diminished. Thunder opened his eyes and looked down at Natori.

"You lied to us, you said that you could bring her back!" Celene shouted at him angrily.

"Celene, wait, don't hurt him." Natori replied quietly as she opened her eyes and looked towards her sisters.

"Natori, you're back!" Adona cried out happily as she and Celene embraced their sister.

Natori laughed. "Yes, I guess I am." She then looked over towards Thunder. "Thank you."

Thunder gave a slight nod. "It's the least I could have done. Now I have to go." Thunder turned his back and started to swim towards Kayura and Talpa, glancing back one final time at the sirens, he saw them dive under the water and then he looked back towards the two waiting for him.

When he got close enough to the shore, Talpa fished him out and jerked him up. "You shouldn't have tried to escape. Now your accomplice is paying the price for your error in judgment."

Thunder's eyes went wide and then narrowed angrily. "What do you mean? What did you do to Kaye?!"

Talpa laughed as he jerked Thunder around towards the direction of the castle. "It's not what I've done, but what you've done. At the moment she's hanging in a cage in Jakada's room. She was told that she'd stay there until you were back. Who would have known you'd be back so quickly."

"You heartless monster! How could you put her in there, especially with that demon dog!?" Thunder demanded angrily.

Talpa's eyes flared. "Enough! You should be more concerned about what I have in store for your punishment, instead of being concerned about Tiger! Now come, we're going back to the castle!" Talpa shoved Thunder forward while he and Kayura walked by him so he didn't try to escape again.

Jakada just stared hungrily at Kaye while she kept her back towards him. She was trying to keep the fear and repulsion that she felt towards him away, but hanging in a cage in his room didn't exactly help any. Jakada could sense what she was feeling, and he smiled evilly as he was feeding off of it. It made him long for her even more, she could tell this too, but as hard as Kaye tried, she couldn't make it go away.

"Why don't you just give in, my fallen angel? It'll be much easier if you did." Jakada taunted with an evil grin.

Kaye glanced back with narrowed eyes. "I'll never give in to the likes of you! No matter what you do, I won't!"

Jakada laughed. "There's that spirit I like so much. You know what that does to me." He growled in satisfaction.

Kaye shuddered as she adverted her attention away from him. "Go choke on a chew toy, you dirty mongrel!"

Jakada shot off of his bed very quickly, his eyes glowing. Jakada grabbed onto Kaye's cage, reaching inside, he clawed across her stomach, making her yell out in pain as blood ran from the claw marks. Kaye grabbed onto her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. "You'll be wise in how you choose your words, my fallen angel!" Jakada warned while grabbing onto the cage with both hands.

"Jakada, now, now, watch your temper." Kayura taunted, laughing while she, Talpa and Thunder came in.

Jakada growled as he looked over at Kayura and let go of Kaye's cage. "I see that you brought the boy back."

Kaye looked over and saw that Thunder was standing there. "Thunder…"

"Kaye, I'm sorry. I didn't think that they'd do something like this." Thunder apologized looking at her with sad eyes.

Kaye shook her head. "You couldn't have known that they would do this." Blood dripping from the small cage caught Thunder's attention and then he glared at Jakada.

"What did you do?!" Thunder demanded angrily.

Jakada grinned. "Let's just say that we had a bit of a quarrel, and it got a little out of hand."

"Why you.…" Thunder started to say angrily, but before he could go any further Talpa stopped him by activating his collar.

"Turn off the collar, Talpa, I have to heal her, or she'll bleed to death!" Thunder demanded angrily.

"Relax, Storm, I didn't dig that deep into her. The only thing she'll need is bandaging. I'm sure that her brother felt the same pain, if memory serves?" Jakada taunted with an evil grin.

"Let her out of the cage and then take her back to her brother." Talpa ordered Kayura. She nodded and did what she was told. "You, Storm, will have your turn of being punished, but it'll be much more severe." Talpa deactivated Thunder's collar and then dragged him to a different room and reactivated his collar again.

Cye in the meantime was in the bathroom trying to dress his wound on his stomach. He took a cloth and put it under the cold running water, then he washed off the blood. With one hand pressing the cloth to his stomach, and the other finding some kind of bandage cloth. He brought it up to his mouth and tore at it with his teeth as he pulled. Finally he got it tore off and started to wrap it around himself. "Jakada's going to pay for this, I swear it." Grumbling angrily under his breath finally finishing wrapping himself and then tying it off. He turned off the light and when he was just walking out of the bathroom Kayura shoved Kaye inside and then went out and locked the door. "Kaye!" Rushing over to her, and then kneeling down. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up alright."

Kaye nodded as they got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Cye, Thunder's back." Cye glanced at his sister, while he was doing the same procedure to her as he did earlier. Kaye winced a bit when he washed her wound.

"Sorry." Cye apologized looking up towards her.

"It's alright. How are you? Looks like you did a pretty good job bandaging yourself." Kaye asked noticing his handiwork.

"Better knowing that you're no longer in that cage. But I can't help feeling bad for Thunder right now." Cye replied finishing his bandaging on her.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Kaye agreed as they both walked out of the bathroom and towards their beds.

"Did you notice where Talpa took him, or hear what he was going to do?" Cye asked in concern.

Kaye shook her head. "No, Kayura took me away before I could learn anything." Cye nodded half heartedly.

In the room where Talpa took Thunder, Talpa was getting ready to deliver Thunder's punishment for escaping. A fire whip materialized in his hands. Thunder saw it from the corner of his eye. "What is that?!"

"This? It's just something that I've been waiting to use for a while. It's called a fire whip, and it's quite painful, which you'll find out very shortly." Talpa replied as he cracked the fire whip against Thunder's back. Thunder gave out an agonizing and painful yell from the top of his lungs. With just one hit, long burn marks showed upon his back. His shirt torn and ragged, blood started to drip down slowly from his first of many wounds. Talpa struck again, and a second time Thunder cried out in anguish. Talpa kept on striking and striking his back. Then when he was finished there, he moved onto his arms and legs, until Thunder's whole body had burn marks and a blood saturated floor from the spot where he stood. The only reason that Thunder couldn't fall was because of the collar he was wearing.

"Please, I beg you, no more." Thunder pleaded in a shaky voice.

Talpa raised a brow at him. "No more? You're begging me to stop?"

"Yes, please, no more…" Thunder pleaded again.

Talpa looked between his fire whip and the very wounded Thunder. He made the fire whip disappear. "Fine." Talpa deactivated the collar and Thunder fell to the floor nearly unconscious. "But I'm not taking you back to your friends."

"Where, where are you taking me then?" Thunder asked in his weakened state while Talpa picked him up.

"I'm taking you to my chambers. You'll sleep there so I can keep an eye on you so you don't heal yourself all the way. I want you to suffer for your foolish escape attempt. If you heal yourself all the way, then we go back to the whipping. Do I make myself clear?" Talpa asked while carrying him to his chambers.

Thunder closed his eyes and gave a weak nod. It didn't take long for Talpa to arrive with Thunder. He placed him down onto a cot close to his bed and chained him there so he wouldn't try escaping again.

"Where could Thunder be? I'm starting to get really worried." Kaye asked as they both kept on watching for the door to open.

Cye frowned deeply. "I wish that I knew…"

Just then Jakada came to the door and looked in. "Don't worry about your friend. Talpa is taking care of him for now. He won't be returning in here tonight."

"What do you mean?" Cye asked angrily glaring at Jakada.

"Never you mind," Jakada replied and then looking over at Kaye. "And how are you, my pet? I see that your brother attended to you very well." Kaye gave him no response, she just looked away. Jakada laughed and then walked away from them. Cye glared at the door, and then he looked over towards his sister. He could see that she was starting to shake.

"Hey, don't let him get to you. He's not worth it." Cye said trying to get her to relax.

"Cye, he knows that I'm afraid of him, and that I despise him too. How can I not let him get to me?" Kaye asked looking over towards him.

"As long as we're together, I won't let that mongrel even get close to you, alright." Cye replied with a determined look.

"But what if we get separated? It could happen, Cye." Kaye asked with concerned eyes.

"We can't think about that now, alright, try and get some sleep. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the rest we can get." Cye replied trying to comfort her.

Kaye nodded. "Alright Cye, night." Kaye laid down facing him and finally closed her eyes. Cye watched her for a little while longer as he was laying down. He growled a bit knowing that Jakada has this hold over his sister. But at the moment he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. So with that, he too finally fell asleep.

Later on that night, Kaye was dreaming. A place came to her mind, it was somewhat familiar but not familiar at the same time. It was a landmass that was floating in the sky filled with white puffy clouds, and a very clear blue sky. The top of the landmass was a plush green field. It had four stone carved pillars on each corner. In the center was a cobble stone square with a light green circle. Then within that circle was another circle, but this one was golden. Inside of the golden circle was what looked like the top of a well, but couldn't be for sure what it was exactly without looking closer. There were also mountains, tall as skyscrapers that hovered in the white puffy clouds. What was this place? Where was it? What is its purpose? Then without warning a revolving circle appeared in the center of the well type structure. When she got closer, it started to turn more and then another picture showed itself on the other side. Kaye tried to look inside, but stayed back just incase she would get sucked in or something. Her eyes widened in shock, on the other side of this thing were people with white, black, gold and silver wings fighting what looked like the Tao Spirit, but a lot more of them. Kaye staggered back in shock, she stumbled far enough back that she started to fall off the landmass. Kaye shot up and was shaking in her bed. "What…What was that, where was I, and why did it feel so familiar but not at the same time…Oh God." Kaye asked still shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chains of Misery

Chapter 11.

Rowen came to a meadow field and looked around the area. It was relatively quiet, which suited him just fine. He would need all the concentration he could get to get himself up into space. Setting down his backpack, he stretched his muscles, then took his armor orb from his jean pocket. Then, tossing it up into the air, he somersaulted after it, and was soon encased in his subarmor. He landed on his feet again, and then called his armor to him.

The light brown wolf sat upon his haunches, watching him curiously, while at the same time keeping a close watch out for danger. So far there did not seem to be any impending danger lurking about, but still, time could change anything in a split second.

Rowen looked up toward the sky, seeing the stars slowly start to come out, their brilliance twinkling forth as far as they could go. He closed his eyes and concentrated, allowing a huge bubble to form around him. With his hands pressed to the sides of it, he willed the bubble into the air and took off for the cosmos.

The wolf watched him ascend higher and higher until at long last Rowen was out of sight. Now the only thing the wolf would need to do, should evil come, was distract them from going after Rowen. And somehow, the wolf knew it sounded easier than it actually seemed.

Kento and Lightning arrived at the throne of the gods, uninterrupted. Placing his back pack on the ground, Kento summoned his subarmor, then his armor, and looked solemnly at the rock. Flashbacks reminded him of the time he had spent sleeping inside the rock, and how he had suddenly ripped it apart to get out. He didn't remember much of the event, except he had come out hungry and was almost annoyed because Sage had interrupted a good dream. Now he was to go back in, and do what? Sleep again? Or just sit inside for hours, gathering his strength? He didn't like boredom, but thinking of Kaye, Cye, and Thunder made him realize that boredom would be the least of his problems.

He turned to look at Lightning. "Well, this is it, Lightning. Wish me luck."

The tiger nodded at him. 'I do. Good luck, Kento. May you succeed.'

Kento ambled off toward the large rock, jumped upon it, and landed on it with his feet planted on either side of the large crack. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down into the rock and disappeared from view.

Sage and the black wolf soon arrived at the cave of the pinnacles and ventured deep into the chasm. It was pretty silent inside. The shadows that went ahead of them on the walls of the cave were almost eerie. No sound was made except the dripping of the water, and even that was slightly unnerving. Taking a deep breath Sage ventured forward until he and the large wolf soon arrived at the chasm. Looking down, Sage could see the rock formation where he would have to go inside to recharge his armor.

Drawing out his armor orb, he summoned his subarmor to him, and then called his armor to him.

Taking a deep breath, he leapt off the ledge and landed on the floor of the chasm and made his way to the rock formation. Pausing a moment, he looked back toward the wolf. "Wish me luck." And with that Sage leapt into the hole of the rock formation.

The black wolf continued to sit there in silent watch.

Scorpio came across the shores of the ocean and looked out towards it. It was calm and quiet which suited him just fine. Taking off his backpack, he looked toward the waters again and smiled. Here, near the waters he felt as if he were at a second home. Already he could feel himself strengthening just by being near the water.

Blaze watched the boy carefully, his ears attentive for any danger that may be lurking nearby. So far the large white wolf hadn't sensed anything, but nether the less he remained on guard.

Scorpio waded out into the ocean's water, his body glowing a yellow color as his symbol; water droplets appeared on his forehead. When the water was up to his waist, he stretched himself forward and began to swim outward until finally, he slipped under the water's surface and disappeared completely from view.

Blaze sat down on the shored, waiting, watching, listening. The only sounds the wolf could hear was that of his own calm breathing, and the tide coming in and out, splashing against the banks of the shore.

The gray wolf and the beige wolf continued to follow Ryo and Flash up the base of the volcano. Overhead, a flock of birds flew past, cawing to each other, and then disappearing on the horizon. When the two fire bearers reached the top of the volcano mountain, Flash begin to glow blue with her flame symbol appearing in her forehead. Ryo looked at her in amazement. He could feel himself strengthening, but he wasn't glowing at all. "Hey, what's the deal?" he asked, pointing at her aura.

"Oh, every time I get near heat I glow like this," she replied. "Anyway, let's get this started with this."

Ryo nodded his head and brought out his armor orb. He transformed into his subarmor, then called his armor to him. He looked at Flash who was transforming herself. Once they were both ready, they immediately dove into the heart of the volcano and disappeared from view.

The gray wolf continued to stand close to the edge and peer into the volcano's mouth, while the beige wolf turned this way and that, keeping an eye out for danger.

Kaye brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She could feel herself trembling and could not get herself to calm down. The dream had seemed so real, and every time she tried to think of what it was about, she came across a stalemate. So then what could she do about it? What did the dream mean? Why did she have it to begin with? These questions were not answered, but only added more questions to her ongoing list. She shuddered deep inside of herself, and then looked toward Cye. Her younger brother was still sleeping and she did not want to wake him up. Climbing off her bed, she went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. Turning the faucet on, she splashed her face with cold water, then took a towel to dry her face off. Staring at herself in the mirror, she did not recognize her own face, and that scared her more than anything.

'_What's happening to me? I don't feel the same as I did before. Is it because of what happened to me, when I dreamt walked and I fought the Tao spirit? Is it because of the dream I had with those winged creatures fighting the many Tao spirits? I don't understand any of this!'_

She wanted to cry again, but was getting pretty tired of that. She needed to remain strong, for her and Cye's sake. Losing her mental strength could result into Jakada believing she had finally submitted, and she did not want that at all.

Letting out a huge sigh, she exited the bathroom and climbed back into bed. Cye was still asleep, and the room was pretty quiet. Glancing toward Thunder's empty bed, she felt a sudden sadness. What did Jakada mean when he said Thunder would not be returning? What did Talpa do to him? She didn't want to imagine anything terrible happening to her friend, but such thoughts were provoked and remained to stay within her mind. Gripping her heart locket she took it out from under her shirt and opened it up. Inside was a tiny photograph of Kento. She stared at it with tears in her eyes. '_Oh, Kento.. I wish we weren't apart. I miss you more and more each day. If only none of this had happened, or if I had been stronger we wouldn't be in this mess.'_ A single tear fell from her eye and she brushed it away with one finger. She closed the locket and placed it back under her shirt, and then laid down. She had to get some sleep.

A strange glowing caught her attention and immediately she sat up in bed, her eyes widening as a figure materialized in the room. The figure looked like a seven foot tall, seventeen year old boy, with dark chin length brown hair, ice blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. He looked as if he could be half Caucasian and have Native American. He wore a simple light brown tunic and breeches, and his large white wings were folded down at his sides. There was a belt that looped from his left shoulder to his right hip, and a sword carried in a sheath on his back.

Kaye let out a soft 'eep!' as she tried to scoot away from this beautiful figure. She noticed that he was glowing and lit the room up and her heart pounded with the fear that at any moment Jakada or even Talpa would come barreling through the door to find out why the room was aglow.

The figure smiled at her, almost as if he were amused. "Do not be afraid," he said in a beautiful, soprano voice.

Instantly, all of Kaye's fears subsided and she leaned a bit forward, now curious. "Who are you?" she inquired. "What are you doing here?

"My name is Sadie, Kaye of the Tiger. I am one of the angels of the Great Spirit and have been sent to you to explain your dream."

Kaye was dumbfounded and she stared at the angel in surprise. How could he have known about her dream? What was this Great Spirit he spoke of?

"Your dream," Sadie continued, "represents another past of yourself. One you have forgotten so long ago. In this dream you found beings similar to myself fighting many creatures of the Tao spirits in an epic battle near the gates. The battle you witnessed has been waging for more than a century now, and now because your captor has summoned the greatest of all Tao spirits into himself, the war is beginning again."

"I see," Kaye said as she finally found her voice. "But what about this gate? The Gate of Twilight?" she asked.

"The Gate of Twilight is the only Gate where the angels stand behind, trying to make it through. It keeps us back for a time and a time a half, since there is but one mortal being capable of opening this Gate," Sadie explained to her.

Kaye frowned as she wondered who that being could be. "And who would that be?"

"The Child of the Dynasty." Kaye's eyes went wide as Sadie continued. "Only Cye can open the Gates. Once Talpa has been lured into the Gates, the Tao Spirit will be forced from his body, and the angels of the hosts of heaven will engage in war again and destroy it. Once the main Tao spirit has been destroyed, then all Tao spirits will be destroyed hereafter."

Kaye nodded and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Alright, I understand about the Tao spirit and all, but what about the wings on my back? Can you explain that?"

Sadie nodded his head. "Your wings came back to you to tell you of who you once were of long ago. You weren't always a human, Kaye of the Tiger."

Her heart began to pound as she looked into his eyes, wanting to know the answer. "Then what was I? Tell me! I have to know!"

You were once an angel who lived eons ago with all angels in Heaven. At first there was a battle in Heaven. Many angels betrayed the Great Spirit and became known as the damned angels. Then there was you. You saw how the humans were faring and wanted that life for yourself. So after speaking to the Great Spirit, you became what is known as a fallen angel."

Kaye's eyes widen as she recalled that was what Jakada had said to her only hours ago. So was this all true? What the angel said, and what she herself had been feeling before? That she was truly an angel that decided to become human so many eons ago? Looking toward the angel again, she wondered what to say, but in the end, could think of nothing, only a simple gratitude of thanks. When the angel disappeared, Kaye fell asleep almost peacefully for the first time in weeks.

Never before had Thunder felt so much pain. Not since he had fought against a great enemy alongside Flash and the other Warriors. He could barely move a muscle and when he did, pain gripped him terribly. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to sleep. He wanted so much to heal himself, but he was afraid of the consequences afterward. So the only thing he could do was lie as still as he could. At last he did finally fall asleep, shivering in wet clothes.

The next morning Talpa was getting ready for the day. The tyrant glanced over at the sleeping boy. He would wake him shortly and check his wounds to make sure the boy didn't heal himself.

He left the room for a half hour, and then returned. He stood near the cot and spoke loudly. "Wake up, boy!"

Thunder's eyes instantly snapped awake and he about jumped off the bed. Immediately pain gripped him, and he had to bite his bottom lip until it subsided. Talpa leaned over him and unlocked his wrist from the chain, then roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Take your shirt off," Talpa commanded.

Thunder stared at him with confusion, then realized what Talpa wanted. He took his shirt off, wincing in pain. The tattered shirt reopened his wounds, causing them to bleed and burn again. He felt Talpa turn him around so that his back was facing the tyrant.

Talpa checked and counted the wounds on his captive's back. So far the boy hadn't healed himself, which was good. Now to move onward. "Take your jeans off."

Thunder felt embarrassed at this, but complied, for fear of encouraging the tyrant's anger any further.

Talpa knelt down and checked the wounds on the back of the legs. The lacerations were red, blistered and slightly bleeding. He stood up, satisfied. "Good, you didn't try to heal yourself."

Thunder frowned again. "When can I heal myself?"

"In three days," Talpa answered.

Thunder's mouth dropped. "In three days?!"

"Yes, in three days!" Talpa replied, eyes flaring red.

Thunder sadly looked at the floor, staring at his blood soaked clothes.

"And also, you will remain in my chambers for three days. I want to make sure you get no future ideas of escaping again," Talpa replied as he stared at the boy. "Now go take a shower or something. You reek of blood." And with that, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Thunder miserably watched him go, then headed for the bathroom. '_Gee, I wonder why?'_ He entered into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chains of Misery

Ch 12

Badamon was in his lair, almost finished creating his special concoction. A few more strokes and then he was finally finished. He took some clean clothes that were meant for Thunder to change into after he cleaned up. Badamon took the clothes and poured his mixture all over them. A mist rose into the air and then it evaporated, leaving the clothes looking like they weren't even tampered with.

"Badamon, are they ready?" Talpa asked while entering the demon lord's lair.

"Yes my lord." Badamon bowed while Talpa took Thunder's change of clothes.

Talpa smirked, "Good, let's see how well Storm can handle this." Talpa and Badamon laughed and then Talpa left and returned to his chambers. "Here, change into these."

Thunder caught the change of clothes that were thrown to him, and looked them over with a skeptical expression. "How come I couldn't get my own clothes back?"

Talpa's eyes flared, "Just be grateful that you're getting decent clothes, or would you rather be dressed in slave clothing?"

Thunder shook his head and then frowned deeply as he was changing behind the door_. 'His designer was definitely not Ralph Lauren that's for certain.' _When Thunder finally changed into clean clothes, without him knowing Badamon's spell started to take into effect and seep into his open wounds.

__

'What's going on? Why do I feel hot all of a sudden?' Thunder thought in slight confusion as he felt his body get hotter with each passing minute.

Talpa raised his brow at him. "Is there something wrong, Storm?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Thunder replied as he dismissed the notion with a shake of his head. Talpa could definitely tell that Badamon's spell was doing what it was suppose to. He could see Thunder's sweat starting to bead down his forehead and mixing into his eyes, making it a little harder for him to see.

"Are you sure?" Talpa taunted a bit more with a smirk.

"I said I'm fine!" Thunder shot back as he started to get a bit defensive. He frowned and then wiped the sweat from his eyes. Thunder's eyes started to burn and go in and out of focus. He started to stumble a little, and then finally fell back onto the place where he was sleeping. His breathing started to become shallow and rapid. "What, what did you do to me?" he asked in a very raspy voice.

"I haven't done anything to you, Storm." Talpa replied while watching Thunder's condition getting worse.

"Liar!" Thunder rasped back. His throat felt like it was on fire, his fever started to increase. "Water….I need water…"

Talpa just stood there gloating while he watched Thunder suffer. "Water you say? I don't think that water is what you're going to need at the moment. Instead of making your illness better, it'll make it worse, much worse."

"You bastard!" Thunder rasped again, while he coughed so hard that it jerked his body and made his lungs burn.

"Congratulations, Badamon, it looks like your spell worked just like you said it would." Talpa said just as the lord of the nether spirits appeared beside him.

Badamon bowed as he too watched Thunder's condition. "Thank you, my lord. The boy should portray no trouble as long as he's in his sickened condition."

Thunder glared over towards them. "How did…you…make me…sick?" He coughed violently, almost coughing up blood.

"It was quite easy, I won't tell you, I'll just let you try and figure it out on your own." Badamon replied with an evil smirk.

Thunder closed his eyes, and a red aura went around him. "I don't think so." Talpa's eyes flared and the wounds on Thunder's body become fresh again, and the magic seeped deeper into his wounds. Thunder yelled in excruciating pain, his back arched, knuckles turned white from gripping the sides of the bed so hard that the sheets ripped when he jerked violently from side to side.

Talpa's eyes turned back to normal when he believed that Thunder had more than enough. Thunder finally could stop jerking and just lay there, his breathing extremely shallow and raspy. "Try to heal yourself again, and it'll be twice as painful. Do I make myself clear?" Thunder tried to get the words out, but the pain that he was experiencing wouldn't allow him. So he just gave a small understanding nod towards Talpa.

"I'll leave you now, my lord." Badamon said while bowing to him.

"Yes, you do that, and continue your work. You may be needed later. You're dismissed." Talpa told him by waving Badamon off. He bowed again and then vanished from the room. The combination of Thunder's wounds on his body and the sickness that he now felt from Badamon's spell, made Thunder as weak as a new born kitten.

Cye woke up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. After a few minutes, things finally came into focus. He looked over towards his sleeping sister. Cye actually smiled at her sleeping form. As far as he could remember ever since they've been in here, this would have been the first time he'd seen her so calm and serene while she slept. Cye walked over to her and moved some hair out of her face.

Kaye opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning. You seemed to have slept alright last night." Cye said with a small smile as she started to sit up.

"Cye, mind if I asked you a question?" Kaye inquired with a slight frown as she was trying to decide to tell him of what happened last night or not.

He frowned a bit in a mix of concern and confusion. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you believe in angels?" Kaye asked out of the blue.

"What?!" Cye asked taken back by her question.

"Angels, do you believe in them?" Kaye asked again looking over at him.

"Yea, of course I believe in angels. Why? What brought this on all of a sudden?" Cye inquired as he looked at her curiously. "Kaye?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finally opened them and looked directly at him. "After I tell you I hope that nothing between us will change." Kaye stated hopefully.

"Kaye, what's wrong, you're starting to scare me a little here." Cye replied in a concerned tone.

"A couple of things happened last night. I had a very crazy dream, but it was different than any others I've had before." Kaye started to explain as she leaned back.

"What do you mean, different?" Cye asked slightly frowning.

"It felt so real, every aspect of it. See there were these angels, there were ones with white wings, gold, black and silver wings. Like mine." Kaye continued to explain and then tapered off.

Cye frowned deeply, "Like yours? But how can that be possible?"

She shook her head, "I'm getting to that. So, anyway, there was this angel, his name's Sadie. He came and explained my dream to me, and why I have my silver wings."

"An angel came, and I didn't notice, why?" Cye asked in slight confusion.

Kaye shrugged, "Don't know, maybe he didn't want anyone else to see I guess. Anyway, mind if I continue?" She saw that Cye shook his head and then she took another deep breath and started again. "See, the angels were fighting the Tao Spirits, yea, more than one. Both sides were losing more and more the further the war continued."

"I'm sorry Kaye, but that still doesn't explain why you have silver wings." Cye apologized with a concerned look.

"You and the others knew that I don't have any memory of my past." She saw Cye nod and went on. "Sadie told me that I was once an angel, but I was different from the others. See, according to Sadie, I'm what's called a fallen angel. He told me that I talked to the Great Spirit and I asked to become human."

"So that's why your wings were and are now silver?" Cye asked making sure that he got what she told him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Cye, there's more." Kaye replied quietly with a slight frown.

Cye was a bit uncertain if he wanted to hear more, but he knew that he had to. It didn't matter who she was in the past, what mattered now was the fact that they are brother and sister in the here and now, and nothing was going to change that fact. "It's alright Kaye, what else did Sadie tell you?"

"He said that the Gate of the Twilight can be only opened by the child of the dynasty. By you, Cye. Then when Talpa's through, the main Tao Spirit that possessed him will be driven out and then the war between the angels and the Tao Spirits will start again. When the main one is destroyed, then the rest of them will be too" Kaye replied quietly as she tried to brace herself for his reaction.

Cye frowned deeply as he closed his eyes. "I suspected as much ever since Kento's surprise visit that night. I didn't want to believe it, but now, I guess that I don't have a choice in the matter. With everything that you and Talpa told me, it has to be true. I guess that I have to accept it. There's no way to change it, is there?"

"I'm sorry, Cye, if I could change things…" Kaye started to say.

Cye opened his eyes and sighed with a slight frown. "No, Kaye, don't…I'll be all right, honest." He looked over towards her. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what past we had, what matters now is the present. We're family, and we'll always be, even when you're Mrs. Rei Faun."

Kaye smiled at him as a tinge of blush appeared on her cheeks. She should have suspected Cye to be so blunt, and this time she was glad he was. Without him to support her, she didn't know what she would do. "Thanks, Cye. That means a lot to me," she told him softly with a smile. He smiled back and she gasped a little when he hugged her. She made herself relax, reminding herself this was Cye, and that he would never harm her. He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"You're welcome, sis. I'll do whatever it took to keep you happy, even if it means reminding you of the good things to come." Cye smiled at her as he sat down on his bed.

Kaye wrapped her arms around herself. Memories of months before were coming to her mind and she felt as if she had just walked into a cold room. Goosebumps started to appear on her arms and she shivered a little. She could not speak for a moment and wondered what to say. She wanted so much to believe what Cye was saying, hang onto the belief that they would get out of this gory place and that she would indeed marry her beloved fiancé. Finally, she turned and looked at him.

"Cye, do you honestly believe we will get out?"

He nodded his head. "Of course I do. I never told you this, Kaye.. but lately, I've been having dreams." He sighed a little, wondering exactly how to tell her. He recalled the dream within his mind, playing it over and over in his head.

"Well," Kaye said after a few minutes of silence, "aren't you going to tell me?"

Cye nodded his head. "In the dream I see our friends coming for us. They're surrounding the castle, but they're not inside it. Kento was saying something about scaling the walls, while Rowen argued that was a bad idea, because of a strong gravitational pull. Ryo was mostly silent and kept staring at the castle, while Sage and Scorpio were discussing ideas. And Flash was just studying the castle windows and doors. Then suddenly, Talpa came out.. Only this time, he was much bigger than he is now. I'd say he had to be at least twelve feet tall. Our friends went to attack him, but he simply knocked them aside as if they were mere toys! Kento was sent into a back building and his helmet cracked. Sage was knocked backward and broke his left leg. Scorpio was smashed down into the ground. Rowen was flung sideways and landed directly onto his right side and looked like he broke his right arm. It looked like Talpa was going to destroy them all.. but then suddenly Flash started to glow. She was a brilliant blue color and this flame appeared in her forehead. The ground started to smoke, and then suddenly Ryo was glowing bright red, and his kanji of virtue appeared in his forehead. Flash's hair then started to blow behind her and suddenly Ryo's on fire. The fire absorbed into him, and then suddenly the Inferno armor appeared on him! And then, Ryo raised his two Soul Fervor swords and leapt to attack Talpa… and then.. then I woke up."

Kaye's eyes were widen in shock and disbelief and yet with hope. Could this dream be a sign of what might happen in the future? Could Cye have a foretelling of their upcoming freedom from this hellhole? She wanted so much for that to be true, that she was tempted to call for Sadie and ask him directly. A sudden thought came to her though. What if he couldn't appear and tell her what she desired? She would have to settle on the waiting part, though she promised herself that if Sadie did appear, she would indeed ask him.

"That's quite an interesting dream, Cye," she spoke at last. "I'd like to think it as a premonition."

Cye nodded his head. "That's what I've been wondering. I've had the dream for the last three nights in a row, but never gave it much thought until tonight. Each night the dream is more clearer and in more detail."

Kaye nodded her head. "Well, we won't know until that time comes, right?" He gave a nod, and she smiled at him. "In the meantime, we'll have to keep our hope up like you said and count down the days we bust out of here."

Cye nodded his head; his eyes fiercely determined. "Oh, you can bet I will be counting down the days."


	13. Chapter 13

****

A/N: I recently received a review asking me a question about one of the original characters. Yes. Thunder and Storm are the same person. Thunder is the character's name, and Storm is the name of his armor. Hope that clears things up for you!

Chains of Misery

Chapter 13.

Scorpio continued to swim underneath the ocean currents as he felt his armor strengthening more and more. Normally he did not wear his armor when swimming, but since the need to empower it was great, there was no choice. At least one thing the armor did for him. It kept him from getting dehydrated as quickly as he usually did. Because his armor was connected to water, he had to drink one glass of water each hour. Otherwise, he'd grow pallid and overheated.

He had learned to overcome his weakness simply by carrying a canteen of water with him when he knew he would not be near water for quite a while. Only twice had he ever passed out from being desiccated. And those two times were enough to make him keep water near him at all times when out and about.

Fish swam around him, and he smiled at him. He felt a connection with them, but not as deep as he did with horses. One thing he could never be sure of. Why was his armor of Current, which represented the water, and not of something nature like? But such things are meant to be accepted, whether the person liked it or not.

Actually, Scorpio didn't mind fish at all. He was quite fond of them. He had several fish back at home, mostly gold fish and two algae eaters. Thankfully, Grandma Copiel had reassured him she'd take care of the fish while he was away. But who knew how long he would be away? He didn't know how long it would take them to reach this Dynasty, wherever that was, and how much time it would take to defeat the evil within it, and to save their friends.

He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them again. He was determined to gather all the strength he could. Diving downward, he descended even further, going down into the depths of the ocean. He passed through another school of fish, most likely salt water trout, and even passed a great white shark. He came through a bed of seaweed and quickly entangled himself in it. Using his arms, he managed to free himself and continued downward. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the ocean bed. Here, he landed lightly on his feet and willed himself to stand still on the bed. This was where he would finish gathering his strength. And so closing his eyes, the Current bearer began to draw as much energy he could to intensify his armor. Immediately, his symbol, the water droplets of Forgiveness, began to shine on his forehead.

On the shore, standing just at the water's edge, Blaze continued to wait and watch for the Current bearer.

Sage sighed deeply to himself as he sat crossed legged inside the rock formation. The last time he had been there, he had been suspended upside down in a deep sleep. And now he was awake, wondering at the possibility at vanquishing the empowered Talpa. He didn't want to doubt anything, but with Talpa always finding a way to return, he was beginning to believe they would never be rid of the tyrant.

He sighed deeply, wondering how much more misery Cye, Kaye, and Thunder could endure. He knew at first they had all thought that Kaye and Cye were dead, but now they were beginning to wonder. He, especially, was beginning to wonder. They had to be alive, right? They had been through so much, and each time they had come out through stronger each time.

He closed his eyes and decided that meditation would be in order. He could clear his mind and recharge his armor at the same time. He began to take three deep breaths in through his mouth and released them slowly through his nose. When at last his body was relaxed, he cleared his mind. At first it was all dark and silent throughout his meditation. But that was all right. He was certain if there was anything to see, it would appear to him before long. While meditating, his kanji of Wisdom appeared, shining in his forehead.

The water trickled off the cavernous walls and onto the floor. The large black wolf continued to guard Halo, his yellow eyes shifting to view this area or that area. As long as he was there, no harm would come to his charge. Not if he could help it.

Kento sighed impatiently as he laid flat on his back inside the rock formation. How long did it have to take to recharge his armor anyway? He wished he could fall asleep, but what if some evil were to come? He'd be leaving Lightning to fight them all, and if he couldn't wake up, he'd miss all the action. With a sigh, he realized he was starting to become bored and restless. He wasn't sure how Ryo and Sage could stay so still most of the time. He had to constantly be moving.

A large sigh came from his lips as he tried again to get comfortable. He couldn't understand how easily he had fallen asleep the first time he was inside this rock. Then again, perhaps the force of being blown miles away had caused him to lose consciousness, or the armor had put him into a deep sleep.

He laughed at himself. Thinking in this way, made him think of Rowen. "I've been hanging around Einstein for too long. I'm even thinking like him." The truth was, even though Kento was not as intelligent as Rowen, he was still smart in his own way. For example Kento knew more about the earth than anyone else. Geology was his favorite subject and he was the best student in his class. He was also good at carving wood to make beautiful furniture. He could even cook as well as Cye, and knew how to install electronics.

He listened to the silence outside of the rock. He could hear Lightning's breathing and smiled. The tiger was as loyal as White Blaze.

"Man, how long does it take to recharge this armor?" he grumbled to himself. He wished he knew the time, because it felt as if he was in there for hours. Actually, Kento had only been inside the rock for thirty minutes.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the rock's wall. Memories began to come to his mind. In it was the first time he and Cye had decided to share a room at Mia's manor. Kento had argued about wanting the bed by the window, but Cye argued that he liked to view the lake, and why would Kento want to see the lake? After all, his armor was of the earth, not of the water. So in the end, Cye had won that argument. After that came more memories, ones of Cye cooking his first meal in the house, of him chasing Kento with a frying pan., of teaching Kento how to swim, and then later on how to surf. After those memories, came memories of Kaye. He smiled at the memory of when she had first came to stay with them and Mia. He had fallen in love at first sight. And as they say the rest is history.

"Don't worry, Kaye, Cye," he whispered, "we'll bust you two out along with Thunder. That's a promise!" As he made that vow, his kanji of Justice shone forth.

Rowen sat down inside the bubble and calmly watched as a comet passed him by. He was in deep thought, thinking of a plan to bring an assault on the Dynasty. Always thinking and analyzing, he felt as if he did not start planning, there would be no hope in a proper rescue. The other Ronins had always relied on him and his intellectual to get through the Dynasty. And when his plan had failed, Ryo always came up with a backup plan just in time.

Calmly the bubble floated through space, drifting in between asteroids and meteorites. Sometimes, though, Rowen had to use his armor's power to push these heavy objects out of his way, lest he smash into them.

He closed his eyes and decided to relax for a while. His armor would warn him of danger to come. His mind continued to plan and to think. Why and how did Talpa become so powerful using just Cye, Kaye, and Thunder? How were those three able to bring forth a powerful being which would unite with Talpa, giving him incredible strength? Could they even defeat Talpa? They had tried the first time and had been immediately teleported, or more like blown out of the Dynasty. And what of Jakada? He had been able to take their powers and manipulate them against them, except Flash. But in the end, he blew them all away to where they had wandered for days on end, searching for another.

A frown came to his lips as he opened his eyes and stared down at his armored feet. Why did their lives had to be so different? Why couldn't they be normal teenagers? Why did the fates have to choose them to be the bearers of the mystical armors? Why could they have not gone to someone else? Fact was, each Ronin had been properly selected for the task at hand. It wasn't because they were brave, smart, fun loving, shy, or polite. It was because of their loyalty, their desire to help, their will to sacrifice themselves for another life, and the hopes that the world would be a better and safer place.

Realizing that was why the armors had chosen him and the other four Ronins, Rowen wondered why Kaye's armor had chosen her. How did she get her armor and why? And what of her past? Ever since he could remember, Kaye never knew where she had come from, and then one day, they had all discovered she was Cye's half sister. How did that make her feel, knowing her mother had lost her at such a young age? What about knowing that her own father, Lightning, or better known as Inuzumi, had abducted her when she was very small and while Cye was just an infant? All of these thoughts cause Rowen to desire more than ever to have his armor charged. And as the desire came forth, so did his kanji of Life.

Down on earth, pacing back and forth, and waiting for the Strata bearer to return, was the light brown wolf.

Ryo could already feel the volcano strengthening his armor the moment he got close to the mouth of it. He took a sniff of it and then looked at Flash. "You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him, quietly.

He gave her a frowning look. She looked poignant and he could about guess why. "You miss Thunder, don't you?"

Flash nodded her head without looking at him directly. For a moment she was silent as if she would start lamenting right there. But she held her tears back as she spoke. "Thunder was the first male friend I ever actually had that didn't expect something in return. Half the males I befriended always wanted something off me, and the other half were afraid of me. My brother, before he had been killed, was my best friend, and then after that I didn't have too many friends. I was always labeled as a witch or a freak."

"That has to suck," Ryo sympathized. "I was never called a freak, but then again, I and the other Ronins kept our secret well hidden from our peers. We had friends besides one another, but we were closer to each other than with other people."

Flash nodded again. "Well, let's get this going."

Ryo turned his attention back to the volcano and together the two jumped in. The moment they landed into the magma, both of their armors began to charge, gathering strength. Ryo stood in the center of it, closed his eyes and relaxed. Flash simply sat down, bringing her knees up to her chin as she closed her eyes and did some deep thinking. She could remember the first time she had met Thunder. It had been in History class when he had asked her what page they were on. She had to admit, he was pretty cute, but looks did not bother her as often as it did some girls. She was more interested in his accent. She had never heard anyone with a European accent speak to her before and marveled at the way it sounded up close and personal.

She remembered how shy he had seem with the other girls in the entire school, but with her he wasn't shy at all. It was later on, the two had discovered they were part of a team prophesized as the Warriors. And now a year after they had defeated the tyrant known as Tutock, they were again struggling in another epic battle. Would the trouble ever cease?

Ryo, himself, was wondering how the other Ronins and Scorpio were faring. It had been hours ago since they had all separated. Could their armors have been charged already? He actually doubted that. It could take hours or even days to charge their armors. He hoped it was only hours. He hated to think of their friends suffering any more than they already were. And whether or not Kaye and Cye were alive, they were still going to bust all of them out and if necessary have Thunder bring them back, should his worst fears be true. On the other hand, his heart still argued they were alive and waiting for them to come release them from Talpa.

With all of these thoughts from both Ronin and Warrior, it made them want to charge their armors all the more and they continued to draw strength from the volcano's heat. Their armors were glowing and their symbols, Ryo's kanji of Virtue, and Flash's symbol, the flame of Faith, were burning incessantly in their foreheads.

Above the volcano, standing back several feet away from the heat, watching earnestly were the gray wolf and the beige wolf.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chains of Misery

Ch 14

While Badamon and Talpa were torturing Thunder with his wounds; at the same time, the Ronins and the Warriors were powering up their armors for the main fight which laid ahead, the demon known as Jakada, was in his chambers, making plans of his own. "I'm tired of Talpa always backing out on his word! That tyrant reassures me I can have the Dream Walker, but something happens where plans change. Well, no more!" Jakada growled angrily as he slid his clawed hands

across the table, making the ceramics fly across the room and shatter on impact.

"But there is also one other which stands in my way, and that's her brother, Cye of the Torrent." A dangerous smile crept upon Jakada's face as he came up with an idea. A laugh cackled up from his throat and echoed throughout the hall.

A medium tanned man stood on a ledge. He had a long scar which ran from his left side of his chest to his right side. He wore a black patch over his left eye. His red hair was tied back with a bandana. He had on a red v-neck shirt, with sleeves that ran to his elbows. His black pants were

tucked into his black shiny boots. The man has strapped to the side of his right leg was a small dagger. He rarely went anywhere without it. He believed one lives by the sword, should die by the sword. The man was a true fighter, but more than that, he was a very ruthless and devious

leader of the most feared bandits that lived in the shadows of the Dynasty.

The name of Shatrevar was whispered in fear whenever he and his bandits came around. Shatrevar was definitely not someone to mess with, but there was no way that he was as feared as Talpa.

"There has to be a way to prove that I'm to be feared more than that tyrant Talpa!" Shatrevar growled, "But how?"

"It seems friend, that maybe we can help each other out. That is, if you're interested." a voice told him from behind.

Shatrevar quickly whirled around, his eyes searched for whoever spoke to him. "Show yourself! If you don't, then I'll come and find where you're hiding and slit your throat!"

Jakada calmly stepped from where he was hiding. "There's no need for such threats. So, why don't you just relax and then we can talk like the civilized beings we are."

The bandit leader growled as he reached for his dagger. "You smell like a demon, and judging by your clawed hands, you are a demon. So, what would a demon like you want to do business with a bandit like me?" Shatrevar asked with a raised brow, "You said something about a similar problem? I don't understand, how can our problems be similar?"

"Let's just say that they involve a certain tyrant which goes by the name of Talpa." Jakada replied with a sneer.

Shatrevar looked over at Jakada suspiciously. "Go on, you have my attention, I'm listening."

"See, I helped Talpa collect the three human keys that came from Earth realm and brought them back here." Jakada started to explain as they both sat down on a boulder.

Shatrevar frowned deeply as he started to play with the handle of his dagger. "Wait a minute, are you the demon named Jakada?"

Jakada nodded with a smirk. "Yes, that would be me, and you are?"

"I'm Shatrevar, the leader of the last known bandits in the Dynasty," he replied with a proud expression. "You said we can help each other how?"

"As you and probably everyone in the Dynasty knows, Talpa put some type of barrier up around his castle. No one can get in or out." Jakada replied with a sneer.

"Really, then how'd you get out of such a barrier?" Shatrevar asked with a skeptical look.

"I have my ways and that's all you need to know. But, I can get you and your bandits inside." Jakada told him as he leaned towards the bandit leader.

Shatrevar didn't take Jakada's words lightly. He wasn't very trusting of demons, Shatrevar believed that demons were only bred for serving others and nothing else. "Why would you do that for me? What's in it for you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jakada smirked, "Shatrevar, the tyrant, as you know has a son." Jakada started to explain.

"Yea, so what has Talpa's son has to do with this?" Shatrevar asked as he was starting to get annoyed.

"The way I see it is if you and your bandits steal him away, then you can demand Talpa to give you whatever you want in order to get his son back." Jakada continued to explain.

"Sounds interesting enough, but you still haven't told me how it will benefit you." Shatrevar replied as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll tell you. See, Talpa has promised me the boy's sister in return, and every time something happened he backed out on our bargain." Jakada told him, intentionally leaving out the information of who she really was.

"Let me get this straight. You will provide me and my bandits a way past the barrier, we steal away Talpa's son, and then you'll get the sister?" Shatrevar asked as he was making sure what he said was clear.

Jakada nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm proposing. So, are you up to my offer?"

Shatrevar leaned back in deep thought as he looked down towards his bandits that were just going among their usual business. His frown deepened as he thought of the possibility of demanding whatever he wanted from the tyrant. But what if he didn't care if his son was taken, then what? Would it have been all for nothing? Shatrevar glanced back at Jakada. "What makes

you believe that Talpa would even care that his son was taken from him?"

Jakada smirked evilly, "Talpa will care, especially, when the news of his capture comes from the sister. She'll insist that they come for him."

Shatrevar pondered the offer a little longer and then nodded. "Fine demon, I'll accept your offer."

The demon smirked and stood up. "Good, now I'll be on my way."

"Hold on demon, I'm going to show you something first. Let's just call it an insurance policy, incase this offer of yours is really a trap set up by that tyrant." Shatrevar replied as he stood up and started to lead the way back to camp.

Whispers among the bandits could be heard as Shatrevar lead Jakada deeper and deeper into their camp. They were very surprised that their leader would actually be in league with a demon. The two finally made it to a cave and went inside. "Watch your step, it would be advisable not to slip

and then you'll fall in."

"Fall in? To what may I ask?" Jakada inquired as he looked at him curiously.

Shatrevar took a torch from the wall and threw it down an extremely long and deep hole. "Down there lives one of the most feared monsters that lives throughout the entire Dynasty. The monster's name is Sariyah, and trust me, you don't want to make him angry."

"Really, and why's that?" Jakada asked out of curiosity as he peered down and saw four pairs of eyes, two red and two green peering back up at him.

"Because, Sariyah will eat you whole." Shatrevar replied with a dangerous smirk. "Sariyah, come up here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

The monster started to make its way up, Shatrevar and Jakada stepped back to make room. "Who is this? He smells like demon." Sariyah asked as the it finally made it all the way up. Jakada was taken back by the monster that was in front of him. Sariyah's body was long, rough, scaly, and jade in color with the underbody of this monster was a blood red. But what was more striking towards the monster's built, was that it had a human face which was protruding out from the forehead. Two sets of short claws, one set was more towards its midsection, and the other set was higher up.

"Sariyah, this demon is Jakada, he brought to my attention an interesting proposition and I've accepted." Shatrevar replied as he crossed his arms.

The monster leaned forward and looked Jakada over. "So, what has that to do with me?"

"Jakada is going to get us past the barrier that's surrounding the tyrant's castle. But we're going to need you to do a distraction while we take Talpa's son." Shatrevar explained.

"So that you can use his son as a bargaining chip to demand what you want from the tyrant?" Sariyah asked as it came to the conclusion.

"Exactly." Shatrevar replied with a confirmed nod. "And Jakada will show us how to get inside."

A few hours later, Cye and Kaye were walking around outside, talking about old memories in order to try and keep their spirits up. Just outside of the barrier Shatrevar and his followers were positioned behind a nearby bolder, while Sariyah slithered towards the outer edge of the barrier.

"He must be Talpa's son; that boy matches Jakada's description." Shatrevar mused as he watched them carefully. "Then she must be the sister, interesting..."

"Shatrevar, it's Jakada, he's giving the signal." one of the bandits told him as he motioned over towards the demon.

"Good, as soon as Sariyah makes his move, then go in and snatch the boy. When you have him, retreat back to camp as fast as you can." Shatrevar ordered as he stood up. "Be on guard, I don't trust that demon Jakada, he might try and betray us." The bandits nodded and then they waited

patiently for Sariyah to make his move.

"I can't believe that he would..." Kaye started to say with amusement as they continued to walk.

"Kaye, shh, did you hear something?" Cye asked as he interrupted her while he looked around with a slight frown.

Kaye frowned deeply as she started to look around as well. It didn't take long for Cye and Kaye to spot Shatrevar and his bandits. "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get past the barrier?"

Shatrevar laughed as he crossed his arms and looked at them. "You're a very curious girl aren't you? Very well, my name is Shatrevar, I'm the leader of the most feared bandits within the Dynasty. To the matter of what we want, you'll find out soon enough." A few bandits slowly advanced as their leader was speaking. The siblings shifted into defensive position. They

didn't have a good feeling of what was about to happen.

"As to the barrier, we have our ways." Shatrevar continued to explain. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be concerned about."

"He's right, you should be more concerned about me." the giant creature replied as he towered above them.

Kaye and Cye took a couple of steps back as they looked up in horror. "Who or what are you?" Cye asked as he finally found his voice.

"To who I am, I guess you can call me a demon of sorts, but my name is Sariyah. I'd suggest you prepare yourselves." Just as Sariyah warned, he, Shatrevar, and the other bandits charged

towards Cye and Kaye at full force.

Inside the castle, in the room where Thunder was being kept, the Warrior was having a very disturbing vision. "No…No! Leave them alone! Kaye, watch out! Cye…Cye!" Thunder cried as he shot awake. The Warrior cringed and seethed in pain as he clutched his sides while he leaned against the cold, damp wall.

"What is it boy? What did you see?" Badamon asked as he looked towards him in interest.

Thunder frowned deeply as he took his time in answering. "I saw Cye and Kaye outside being attacked."

"Attacked, by who!?" Talpa demanded angrily, his eyes blazing from finding out that someone penetrated his barrier.

"I…I don't know." Thunder replied sadly.

"You don't know?" Talpa asked as he raised his brow. "How could you not know?!"

"I never saw them before! If I had, then I could be able to tell you!" Thunder shot back.

Talpa was about to respond, but Badamon cut him off. "Tell us, boy, what did you see? What happened in your vision?"

Thunder looked away from Talpa, "Like I said before, Cye and Kaye were attacked. They were fighting some kind of monster and a group of what I guess you could call bandits." His voice became quieter as he continued. "The battle was quick, the monster attacked Kaye and forced her apart from Cye. He tried to get to her, but he was taken by the bandits and then

they just disappeared."

By this point, Talpa was enraged more now than before. He turned to Badamon and ordered him to send out soldiers to case the grounds and then report back. Badamon bowed and then went to carry out his master's orders.

When the bandits returned to their camp, Sariyah slithered back into his lair, and Shatrevar dispersed his bandits while he contended with Cye.

Cye narrowed his eyes as he glared at his captor heatedly. "I warn you now, if I find out my sister is hurt because of you and your creature, you'll answer to me."

Shatrevar laughed evilly as he looked at Cye in amusement. "My dear boy, I'm sure that your sister is not hurt. Besides, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about what's going to happen to you if your father doesn't do what we say."

Cye was taken back a little, but then he composed himself and crossed his arms and smirked. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that you kidnapped me from Talpa's castle, and now you're going to try and get some kind of ransom?"

It was Shatrevar's turn to be surprised. "You actually find this situation you're in amusing?"

"In a slight ironic sense, yes, because you got me out of the hands of that tyrant. So I guess I should thank you, but as long as my sister and my friend are still in there…" Cye replied as he trailed off.

"I wouldn't worry about your sister, I'll personally make sure she's taken care of." Jakada informed him as he entered.

Cye whirled around and glared heatedly at the demon. "You stay away from my sister."

"What if I don't? What will you do about it?" Jakada challenged with a smirk.

"I'll make sure that you wished you were never spawned." Cye seethed dangerously as his eyes flickered red.

Jakada scoffed as he pushed past Cye and walked over towards Shatrevar. "I'd better get back before Talpa suspects I had a hand in this little venture."

"Before you go Jakada, take this parchment. It has our demands on it." Shatrevar replied as he handed it to the demon.

Jakada nodded as he took the parchment and put it in a safe place. "Trading one prison for another, kind of ironic, wouldn't you say?" the demon asked with a laugh as he finally left.

Cye was about to charge at Jakada, but was grabbed onto from behind.

"Guards! Take him away, and then make sure he's shackled in place over Sariyah's pit." Shatrevar ordered. The guards nodded, and then took Cye away.

Inside the castle, Talpa's guards found Kaye laying unconscious on the ground, and brought her before him. "Wake up girl, I said, wake up!" Talpa bellowed as he backhanded her.

As the guards were still holding onto her. Kaye's head flew back from the force of Talpa's blow.

Thunder lowered his head, he didn't know what to do or say to have Talpa stop, without being punished himself.

Kaye finally came around and jerked herself away from them. The guards were about to seize her again, but Talpa waved them off. They nodded and left the room.

"How could you let them take away my son!?" Talpa asked in out rage. "Don't

look so surprised that I know. Your friend had a vision of what happened. So, I ask you again, how could you let it happen!?"

A course of guilt and grief filled her heart. She clenched her shaking hands tightly and looked down. Kaye was trying very hard to keep control of herself and her emotions.

Thunder looked over at Kaye in concern. He could see that she was blaming herself just as much as Talpa was. The last thing she needed was a tyrant yelling at her like an enraged idiot. Thunder was about to say something, but just then Jakada entered with Shatrevar's ransom note.

"Jakada, what's the meaning of this intrusion?" Talpa asked as he glared at the demon.

"I found this outside, and I thought you would want to read it." Jakada replied, handing it over to him.

Talpa took it and read it over. His eyes blazed as he came upon the name of Shatrevar, and then he looked up. "I'm going after my son."

Kaye looked up and over at Talpa. "I want to go too, if it wasn't for me, then Cye wouldn't be where he is."

Talpa mused it over, Jakada was about to object, but the tyrant raised his hand towards him. "Fine, we're going now."

Kaye nodded and then glanced back at Thunder. He nodded in return to signify to her that he'd be ok. Talpa and Kaye left while Jakada growled in anger. His plan was backfiring on him right before his eyes. Thunder took notice of Jakada's displeasing mood, but didn't say anything.

Shatrevar was sharpening his dagger just as Cye spoke. "I don't understand what you're trying to accomplish with keeping me here. Talpa doesn't care; that tyrant doesn't even have a heart."

The leader of the bandits just continued to sharpen his dagger. "That tyrant may not have a heart, but he does know what a challenge for power is. The only thing that's keeping me from being the most feared in the Dynasty is the power that Talpa has."

Cye glared angrily at Shatrevar as he still was hanging over the pit. "Then you're a fool. Ever since Talpa and the Tao Spirit merged, he's become even more powerful than before."

"You better hear the boy's words Shatrevar." Talpa warned as he and Kaye entered the camp.

Shatrevar looked up and over towards them. A smirk played upon his face as he flipped the dagger around in his hand. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. You almost made me think you were lost."

"Give me back my son, and I might consider not to kill off you and your pathetic bandits." Talpa said in a matter of fact type of tone.

"Here I thought you came to negotiate. Well, I guess I was wrong." Shatrevar replied, turning his back on them and then faced Cye. "Say goodbye to your son!" The bandit leader whipped his dagger so fast over Cye's head that it broke the bonds and made him start to fall into the

pit of the awaiting Sariyah.

Kaye's eyes widened in horror. "Cye!" Urgency rushed throughout her entire

being. She quickly called upon her sub armor, and then automatically her silver wings materialized. Her eyes quickly switched from her blue-gray to all silver. She found herself hovering in the air.

Shatrevar and everyone else stopped what they were doing and started at her, not knowing how to react. But what surprised them even more was what happened next. Just before Cye was eaten by Sariyah, he stopped mere inches

from the creature's mouth, frozen in the air. It was like time had stopped, everything and everyone was frozen exactly where they were. Cye could see that Kaye was trying to keep in control. But with this new possible power, he could also see that she was struggling as well.

Cye decided to try and open a link with her. 'Kaye…'

'Cye, I'm trying to concentrate, so please…' Kaye replied as she broke the link. Then when Kaye finally felt she had a little control, she carefully tried to teleport him from the pit to the ground beside them. Silver and white lights surrounded Cye and then in a moment's time, he was safely

on the ground, and free of his bondage. The lights faded and then everyone and everything returned back to exactly what they were doing from the time just before Shatrevar cut Cye from where he was.

Kaye's wings vanished and she began to fall. "Kaye!" Cye exclaimed as he caught her in time. "Kaye, open your eyes, please."

Kaye slowly opened her silver eyes, and looked at him with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry Cye…" she apologized as her eyes switched back to her normal color, and they closed as she slumped up against him.

The bandits talked among themselves. They were extremely confused about what just happened.

"Interesting, when we get back to the castle, I'm going to have Badamon

run a few tests on her to see what this new possible power could be." Talpa mused as he watched them.

Cye snapped his attention towards Talpa, his eyes flared red for a moment. "No…No tests! You hear me! I won't allow it! I won't let Badamon run any kind of tests on her!" As soon as Cye's eyes flared, the entire Dynasty started to shake. Then when his eyes reverted back, all of the shaking stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chains of Misery

Chapter 15.

Sage could not believe how powerful he felt. True he was not as vigorous as Talpa, he could still feel the strength of the Halo armor coursing through every muscle. He felt as if he could do more damage to evil than he had ever done before, and he wanted to test his strengthened armor out. Standing up inside the rock formation, he crouched down, and then suddenly jumped straight into the air, exiting the inside of the rock, and landing on the floor outside of it. The black wolf turned and watched him, but made no move as the boy straightened and turned to look at him.

"I feel incredible!" he said excitedly. "Since meditating and drawing my energy together for the past few hours, I feel as if I could do anything with this strength. And I know that when I reunite with the others, we'll be able to take down Talpa!" His violet eyes flashed as his kanji of wisdom burned with intensity.

He decided now to try it out. Grabbing his nodatchi, he selected something to obliterate. His eyes caught several large stones piled on top of one another. This would do. If he could blast those stones into tiny fragments, he would be satisfied. Concentrating on his energy, he focused on his target. When he felt ready, he called his surekill. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" He leapt into the air as his attack went out, and waved his sword in a sudden streak. The stones were impaled by the surekill and just as he had hoped, they broke into several pieces.

"Haha!" Sage laughed in a triumphant voice. He was proud of his accomplishment and knew there was so much more he could do with this renewed strength. He turned to the wolf and bowed graciously. "Thank you, for watching over me, friend of Blaze. I humbly appreciate it."

The wolf stared back at him and lowered his head once, then lifted it up again. A mysterious glow overcame the wolf as Sage watched on with fascination and yet with fear. And then right before his eyes, the black wolf transformed into a hawk. The hawk screeched once, and then flew away, its job now done.

Sage was still in shock, but overcame it as he lowered the tip of his nodatchi to the floor of the cave. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

He decided he should get out of there. Sheathing his sword, he concentrated and removed his armor, leaving only his subarmor on. He left the area and soon exited out of the cave, and then headed up the hill, moving around the many stones that were jutted out here and there. He wondered how the others were doing and whether or not they had finished with their strengthening. In time he would find out. As of now, he would go home and wait.

Rowen looked about him as he floated throughout space. While he had been up there, floating amidst the galaxy, his armor had been steadily increasing in strength, and now having spent about five hours in space, he felt he was more than ready to give Talpa what he deserved. The power he felt from his armor was incredible, and he felt that he could probably withstand a hand wrestling match against Kento for once.

Chuckling to himself at the thought of beating Kento at such a game, he felt confident. Well, it may be true that he would not beat Kento, he could give him a run for his money at least. But he had other things to worry about. Getting into the Dynasty was not going to be easy, and there was the fact they had get through the myriads of Dynasty Soldiers, along with the Warlords, and Lady Kayura, as well as this Jakada person. It would not only take sheer power, but prudent planning as well.

He turned his gaze toward the earth and admired its beauty. It was such a shame that humans were capable of destroying something they had thrived on for centuries upon centuries. Sighing to himself, he pressed his hands against the side of the bubble, and it shot down toward the revolving earth, going at a speed of a hundred and twenty miles an hour. In no time at all, he broke through the firmament and was soon shooting toward the ground from a high altitude. Layers upon layers of air and clouds came up at him as he descended lower and lower at such an incredible speed.

At last the bubble touched the ground and popped, leaving Rowen free of its containment. He looked about himself, seeing that he was alone in this field, surrounded by mountains. Turning his head, he could see the volcano about five miles away and smiled to himself. "I wonder how Ryo and Flash are doing?" However, he had no time to go and find out. He wanted to test out his armor right away. Looking about him, he wondered what he could destroy. There did not seem to be many things he could test upon, and he did not wish to bring harm to any living thing.

He thought about using the sky as a target, but he had done that the last time. There had to be something he could damage without feeling guilty about it. He let out a sigh as he fingered the string on his bow. He decided to walk around and see if he could find anything. As he walked around the area, staying on the dirt path, he allowed his thoughts to settle on other matters. Just how was the Child of the Dynasty related to anything? How would the Gate of Twilight be opened, and more importantly, how were they to get Talpa inside it? If they did succeed on that, what would happen then?

Rowen didn't know the answer to that question, and he highly doubt if anyone else knew either. One thing he did know, was that the Ronin Warriors and the two Warriors would give Talpa a fight that he would never forget.

Walking beside him was the silent light brown wolf

Kento burst through the rock known as the throne of the gods with a smile of one who had achieved his ultimate goal. He felt more stronger than ever and he was certain he could create a hole in the side of a mountain with his bare hands. He flexed his muscles excitedly and looked at Lightning. "This charging up was a great idea! I feel so powerful!"

__

"Yes, and I can sense the strength from your armor," Lightning replied as he sat before Kento. It was true. The power coming from Kento's armor was simply staggering.

"I want to test it out. To see just how powerful my surekill will be." Kento placed a hand above his eyes, peering off into the distance. He saw a flock of crows overhead, but paid little attention to them. His eyes beheld mostly vacant land, then some trees, and finally the wall of a mountain side which seemed to lead toward the waterfall itself. A grin came to his face. Perfect. He walked toward the wall of the mountain, gripping his nanginta in his right hand. Lightning followed him, silently. At last when Kento was three feet from the wall, he came to a stop and prepared himself. "Iron Rock Crusher!" The attack flew from his weapon and struck the side of the mountain. Immediately the mountain side trembled as chunks of rocks and bits of dirt exploded outward, creating a cacophony of dust particles.

Kento let out a cry of excitement as he jumped into the air. "Wahoo!" He landed upon his feet again and did a victory dance. Before, his attack had only been strong enough to create ditches and cracks into the earth. Now it had suddenly busted through a mountain wall.

Lightning's eyes widened as far as they could. The tiger was highly impressed and taken aback. He had never before witnessed Kento's surekill being this strong before. Focusing on his armor's energy within the throne of the rock truly did strengthened the power behind the surekill. And now the tiger was certain that once all of the Ronins and their two new friends met up with one another, taking down Talpa would be a whole lot easier.

"So what do you think of that?" Kento asked, excitedly. His eyes danced with glee and he could not help but twirl his nanginta through his fingers.

"_I am truly impressed,"_ Lightning replied. _"And I am certain it will prove its worth in the battle to come."_

Kento laughed as he disarmored, leaving him with only his subarmor on. "I'm sure it will, Lightning. Talpa and that Jakada will pay for ever kidnapping my fiancée and my best friend, and Scorpio's and Flash's friend. He will go down!" And Kento's eyes flashed with promise.

Blaze stood up the moment the familiar orange-brown haired boy poked through the surface of the water. A dorsal fin popped up along beside him, and the boy turned around and rubbed the giant head of the dolphin. "Thanks, fellow. I appreciate your help." The dolphin whistled at him, then swam away, before it suddenly leaped into the air, and dove back into the depths of the ocean.

Scorpio turned around and began to swim for shore. He felt incredible. Having spent a few hours within his element, it had strengthened the Current armor to such a high level, he felt as if he could call his surekill and even put out an entire wildfire in a forest. A grin was on his face as he reached the area where he could stand up in the water and walk to the shore. "Blaze, this is amazing! I never knew that if I spent this much time in the water, that I would feel so strong."

Blaze nodded his head as if he already knew about it beforehand. '_Yes, the power of the Current armor escalades the longer it is surrounded by its element. It should be no surprise to anyone that it would do what it would be required to do.'_

Scorpio nodded as he and the giant white wolf began to walk away from the ocean's shore. Scorpio was still in astonishment and wondered if he'd ever get over the way he felt. The aura that his armor was emitting was bright enough to combine with the sun's rays, which made it seem even brighter than usual.

Blaze stopped walking after a few minutes and looked at the Current Warrior. '_Test our your power, Current.'_

Scorpio blinked at him as he did not understand why the wolf would be telling him to do that. Then he realized what the animal meant and nodded his head. Without speaking, he reached over his left shoulder and grasped the handle of his spearstaff and pulled it out. Aiming it toward the water, he concentrated on bringing his attack forth. Water droplets appeared, glowing in his forehead, as his aura seemed to intensify. With a strong voice, he cried out, "Water Torrent Power!"

Instantly, the ocean's waters began to churn rapidly, causing the white of the waves to become more noticeable. Then the waters began to rise up as if an earthquake or a volcano had struck from beneath the ocean. Higher and higher they rose until they became a wave of more than twenty feet high and fifty feed wide.

Scorpio continued to concentrate on what he was doing, and the longer he stood there doing so, the more vigorous the wave became in height and width. And then he jerked his weapon to one side, watching as the wave suddenly came crashing back down to the ocean's surface, creating a whirlpool from within.

Scorpio's spearstaff dropped from his right hand as his mouth opened in shock. Never before had he ever seen a whirlpool come from his attack. He could not speak and could barely even breathe from the astonishment of it.

Blaze stood next to him, not speaking to the Warrior. He had had a feeling that the attack would do something dramatic, and he had been right. The Current Warrior's attack had indeed grown more in strength, and now it was only a matter of time before he would need to use it for offense and defense.

"That was sweet!" the boy cheered, having gotten over his initial excitement. He looked at the wolf and could not help but suddenly hug the massive animal. Blaze was taken by surprise, but remained there, resting his head against the boy's shoulder. "I never dreamt it would ever amount to this!"

__

'Yes, and now you will cause more damage to evil than you have ever dreamed of.'

Ryo surfaced from beneath the magma and stood still for a while, as it ran in rivulets down his armor. It was inviting and the smell of it made him smile. Most people did not appreciate the smell of sulfur, but he rather enjoyed it. Already he felt ten times stronger than ever before and that made him smile with eagerness. He was looking forward into taking Talpa down once and for all. He wondered how the battle would go though. Usually, the Ronin Warriors would enter the Dynasty through a bridge in the shape of a tornado, and then come across myriads of soldiers, and engage into battle with them.

A sudden flashback came to him. He remembered hiding underground with the other Ronins, and with Mia and Yulie as well. The Ancient One had been there as well, but he had left to go outside. White Blaze had followed him, and then what took place next would never come out of Ryo's mind. The Ancient One had sacrificed himself to create a bridge directly into the Dynasty. And ever since then he had learned the true meaning of honor.

Flash suddenly surfaced from under the magma as well and grinned at him. Her eyes sparkled and he looked on in awe. She was glowing so brightly it was heard to see the fire of the magma itself. Her symbol was glowing with even more brightness and he had to shield his eyes for a moment.

"Whoa.. bright.. way bright," he said as he looked away from her.

She grinned sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't help it. Whenever I'm charging my armor, I always glow." She took a moment to look down at herself with a surprised look. "Though to be honest I've never shone like this before."

Ryo smiled at her and shrugged. "First time for everything." He sighed and looked upward, toward the mouth of the volcano. He knew it was coming to be the time when he and Flash would both test themselves out. But he wondered just how strong would their attacks be. And whether or not he could transform into the Inferno without needing Cye.

Flash looked at him and wondered if he was thinking the same as she was. Her mind wandered to the others and how they might be doing at the moment. No doubt Kento would be declaring within himself how he would take down Jakada. And the others, who really knew? But she did know that once they were reunited, nothing would stop them this time. Not even a Tao infested Talpa.

Ryo suddenly spoke to her. "What do you say about us getting out of here?"

She grinned at him. "I'd say, let's go for it!"

And the two of them suddenly leapt from the magma, going from ledge to ledge, ascending higher and higher until, at last, they exited out of the mouth and landed on the ground. Immediately the gray and beige wolves joined them at their sides.

Shatrevar was surprised at what had happened. Truly, this was Talpa's son. He had not seen such power in ages, and he wondered if Talpa himself was afraid of that power. Another thought came to his mind as he grinned wickedly to himself. Perhaps he could somehow use the boy's powers to bring Talpa down. The problem was convincing the boy to join him.

Talpa was staring at Kaye and Cye in surprise. No words were spoken as he tried to understand what was going on here. How could Torrent produce so much power if he was only half demon? It made no sense to him. Should not his human side counteract against it? Then again, he did realize his own blood and power were in those veins, so it should have been no surprise to him. One thing he did know, Cye would have to learn to control them_. 'If he doesn't, then he could end up destroying my entire Dynasty,'_ Talpa thought to himself with bitterness.

Kaye looked at Cye with fear and worry. She did not understand what was happening, but never before had she witnessed so much anger from him. Even though he had calmed down considerably, he still had that angry look in his eyes. Though his eyes were no longer red, it was not that hard to guess how he was feeling at that moment. She sighed heavily as it seemed too much for her. But yet, she did not cry. She would not show these monsters that she had been broken.

Cye was slowly getting himself under control, but his firmness still stood. He would never again allow tests to be run. All of the tests they had suffered from Talpa had been enough. In truth, their bodies may have healed from it, but what about their souls and minds? Would those ever heal? _'Not if Talpa keeps on with his stupid tests,'_ he told himself.

Shatrevar walked forward a bit, smiling evilly. "Cye, I realize I should not be asking this. Since you and Talpa are clearly enemies, even though you were wise about him in your own way, and since he and I are enemies, would you consider joining me to destroy him?"

He waited to see what his reaction would be as he kept an evil smile off his face. If the boy agreed, and they destroyed Talpa, then he would turn and slaughter the boy as well. And then he would go after Jakada and destroy him as well. Once he had them eliminated, he would claim the Dynasty throne as his own.

Talpa's eyes glared furiously at the leader of the bandits. How dare that imbecile even think of attempting to lure Torrent onto his side. Did he not know that had he wanted to, he could have brought the entire cave down upon his head? At that moment, he was more than ready to bring down the entire ceiling, but one thing was stopping him. Cye and Kaye were still in the cave along with them, and Talpa needed them alive.

Cye turned to look at Shatrevar and his hands balled into fists at his sides. He stood straight, staring at the bandit with a dangerous look to his eyes. He couldn't believe the charades of this idiot before him. Did he really think Cye was that imprudent? "You have some nerve, Shatrevar!" he said, angrily. "How could you even think for a second that I would join your side, after you tried to kill me?"

Shatrevar merely laughed, a deep bellow from within his chest. "My boy, you mistake me for a lout. I wasn't planning to kill you. I had told Sariyah earlier not to harm you. I knew you'd make a good collaborator."

Immediately, Cye could feel something was not right. Shatrevar was lying through his teeth. The Ronin of Torrent glared even more harshly. "Then you thought wrong," Cye snapped at him. The sudden urge to rip this man apart was growing strong within Cye, and for a moment he was frightened. _'What's going on with me? I want to kill this man, and I have no idea why.. I know he kidnapped me and tried to kill me, but usually I'd never desire to kill anyone. And now, I do. What's happening to me?"_ He dared not show his fear though, for Shatrevar was most likely able to pick up on it.

Kaye cheered for Cye, glad he was standing up against this two timing buffoon. She could hardly believe the antagonisms of this jackass. But she wondered what he would do next, especially since Cye turned his proposition down.

Shatrevar snarled as his fists clenched at his sides. He was about two seconds from taking his scimitar from its sheath and slicing the brat's head off. How dare he turn him down! He was the great Shatrevar! Everyone in the entire Dynasty knew and feared him, except one, but that would soon change. Who was this child to deny him anything?

"You dare deny my offer?" he seethed, as spit seemed to fly out of his mouth. It hit Cye in the face who wiped it off with disgust.

"Say it, don't spray it," Cye snarled at him.

Shatrevar threw his head back and roared with rage. One would think he was an angry lion at how loud he sounded. The other bandits remained where they were, ready to jump in should the order come to them. In fact, they were more than willing to do so. For a few were already reaching for their daggers. But, their leader gave no order to them. In a flash of an instant, he quickly drew his weapon, and swung it toward Cye's head.

Cye instantly ducked down, having nothing to defend himself with, as Kaye screamed his name. There was a loud clank, and a shower of sparks. Cye knelt on the floor, covering his head, his breathing rapid as he strained to think and to listen. _'I'm alive? What happened? That blade surely should have sliced my head off!'_

Kaye's eyes broadened with shock as she had witnessed what had just transpired. For a long while her eyes were fixed on the two tyrants, one more powerful, the other desiring to claim that power.

"Your fight is with me, Shatrevar!" Talpa snarled, as he kept his sword pinioned against his archrival's weapon. He had leapt in just moments before Shatrevar's blade could slice off Cye's head. Never before had Talpa dreamed that he would ever save Cye of the Torrent's life. Before he had discovered Cye was his son, he cared nothing for the boy, and like all the other Ronin Warriors, wanted him dead and his armor taken from him. But now, knowing all he knew, this time, seeing Cye in danger by someone else, was just too personal.

Shatrevar looked at Talpa in mock surprise. Was he suppose to fear this monstrosity before him? Did Talpa believe he would back down from him, and beg for mercy? No. That would never happen. Shatrevar was going to kill Talpa. A cruel smirk formed on his lips. "You're making a mistake, Talpa. Do you think you have the power to defeat me?"

"No," Talpa replied in a deadly voice, "I don't think I have the power to defeat you." He paused for a moment, then snarled, "I know I have the power to annihilate you!" And with that, he suddenly struck.

Thunder laid on the cot within Talpa's room. He had been trying to sleep for the past hour, but he was filled with dread. Why weren't they back yet? Talpa had left hours ago with Kaye to reclaim Cye, and he had thought that Talpa would use his new Tao powers to defeat the abductors. So what was taking so long? And then there was the matter with Jakada. He could still remember the displeasing look on the demon's face and knew within his heart that something was up.

But what was it? What was Jakada trying to do? What was his motive? Thunder did not have the answers and he was certain no one else did either. It was too bad he couldn't talk to Jakada, and make him think he was interested in learning what he was up to, for the sake of curiosity. But the problem was, even if Jakada told him, Thunder could not withstand the pressure of asking him. He wasn't that good of an actor anyway, and the demon would surely know that his inquiring would be to find out what he was up to and to stop him in his tracks.

There was another matter though. Thunder still wasn't feeling good, from whatever Badamon did to him. He still wondered how it had happened, and for how long the ill effects were going to last. He hoped it wouldn't for the next three days. According to Talpa, he was to remain in the room for three more days. And he did not wish to be sick while having to sleep in the same room with the tyrant.

A heavy sigh escaped through his lips as he painfully rolled to his left side. He was now facing Talpa's door and wished in vain he could hear Kaye's and Cye's voices. He thought about meditating, but he wasn't sure if he had enough strength to do so. Where were they?


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chain of Misery

Ch 16

Jakada grumbled angrily to himself as he stormed down the corridor. Cursing in his native demonic tongue, and wondering how things could have possibly gone wrong. It was laid out perfectly, all that Shatrevar and his bandits had to do was slip past the barrier Talpa created and snatch Cye. Which they did, but when Kaye came and informed the tyrant about the capture, she actually went with him. Talpa should have had her to stay behind that way Jakada would have taken care of two birds with one stone so to speak. He would have Talpa and his son away from the castle, and he knew that Storm was at the moment incapable to do anything to prevent him from doing what he wanted with Tiger.

"What are you doing in here, demon?" Badamon asked as he glanced over to Jakada when he entered.

"I don't answer to someone like you, so just keep your questions and suspicions to yourself where I'm concerned." Jakada shot back heatedly.

Thunder winced a little as he glanced over towards the two who were arguing. _'What's going on? I thought they were on the same side, or is there something else going on?'_

Badamon sneered at Jakada and then decided it was just a bit too crowded and left. Jakada stood facing the canvas that was on the opposite wall as he kept his back on Thunder.

"Have they made it back yet?" Thunder asked as he decided to risk speaking up.

Jakada glanced back towards him. "No, they're still away, but I wouldn't doubt they'll be back soon enough."

Thunder's curiosity was getting the best of him, and he decided to try and push for more information. "It's very odd of how whoever took Cye from the castle grounds could have found a way past the barrier that Talpa put up."

Jakada just made it look like Thunder's statement didn't phase him. "Yes, it does seem strange how they got through. Maybe Talpa just overlooked something when he was chanting the spell for the barrier."

"Yea, I guess it's possible, but then, why do I still think that Talpa wouldn't be so careless and overlook something like that." Thunder replied as he stared at the ceiling.

__

'The boy is starting to get wise to my plans. I'm not liking this in the least. Something has to be done so I won't become suspected for betraying Talpa and the Dynasty.'

Cye and Kaye stood back as the two continued to parry each other. "Talpa, you're one delusional tyrant. I think that the power you absorbed from the Tao spirit went straight to your head." Shatrevar said as he flipped backwards and then took the defensive position.

"You dare mock me...You sorry excuse for a bandit!" Talpa shouted towards him in pure anger.

"I will always mock you, Talpa. You're a sorry excuse for a tyrant!" Shatrevar shouted back with fire burning in his eyes.

"That's it, bandit, you've sealed your fate. I was only going to mangle you and destroy half of your followers, but now I've reconsidered and will destroy you all." Talpa declared with an evil laugh.

The other bandits in the camp whispered to each other in fear. They knew Talpa was extremely powerful, more so now than he was before. But they knew they couldn't desert their leader. So the bandits decided to unsheathe their weapons and carefully approach them.

Shatrevar glanced back with a hard and stern look, "No, don't you dare come closer. Stay where you are. I will take care of him myself."

Talpa laughed as he tossed his head back and then looked at him with death in his eyes. "You have just nailed your coffin, bandit." Deep within Talpa, the Tao spirit was coursing throughout his body.

Kaye gasped in fear as she saw what was happening. Cye frowned a little and looked over, then he also gasped at the sight. He started to back away while making sure that Kaye stayed with him.

Talpa laughed manically, his body started to literally morph right before their very eyes. The left side of his body was turning as black as night, while his right side was turning white. His eyes showed nothing but pure death.

Shatrevar was so filled with fear from what he saw that he was frozen in place, literally. "No, this can't be!"

"Oh but it is…Where is your big talk about defeating me? What was that? I can't seem to hear you since you're petrified with fear." Talpa bragged as he saw that Shatrevar and his bandits were turned into petrified statues, and then within a blink of an eye they were shattered into dust, and were blown into the wind. As he watched the winds sweep their remains away, Talpa morphed back into his original form. "See what happens to those who stand against me? Remember what you've seen here, and know you and anyone else that stands in my way, they will have a similar fate. Now come, we're going back to the castle."

Cye and Kaye looked towards each other and then around at the charred surroundings. "Cye…" Kaye started to say as she was finding her voice.

"I know…Kaye…I know…" Cye replied with a nod and then nudged her to walk along with him considering that at the moment they don't have a choice but to do what the tyrant says for now.

Kento and Lightning started their way back to meet up with the others. Once they were all together, then they'd come up with a plan to bust back into the Dynasty, kick some butt, rescue the ones they care for, and finally bring them home to where they belong. During their walk, Lightning couldn't help but reflect on everything that's happened throughout his life when he used to be human, and now as a mystical tiger, as well as the ones which are connected with him. He wondered what his daughter's life would have been like if he hadn't stolen her away as an infant. Would she still be facing what she is now with her brother and the others? He'd never really know.

Lightning knew what is the past, stays in the past, and nothing could ever change it.

But then there was a bright side, she did finally find the family she was looking for all her life. Even though it wasn't the way he was hoping that she'd find them, but at least she knows she's not alone any more. Also, there's Kento, she actually found someone that she could feel connected with. He is very amazed on how strong their love and their bond for each other really is. The tiger glanced over at Kento and then gave a small smirk and nodded as he continued on.

Kento gave a quizzical look at the tiger and then shrugged. He wasn't sure what was running through the tiger's mind, but at the moment he didn't seem too concerned over it. If it was something major, then without a doubt Kento knew that he'd tell him if it was.

Close to twenty minutes later Lightning suddenly stopped and looked up into the sky. He frowned deeply as he sensed something extremely powerful in the air.

There was only one other time that he sensed something like this, and a growl emitted deep from his throat. The tiger studied the sky a bit longer and roared to get Kento's attention.

Kento stopped and turned around to see that Lightning was a few feet behind him. He frowned and then walked back to him. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Lightning didn't respond, but kept staring at the sky and growling more. The growling that he was doing was similar to when White Blaze growled when danger or sensing something extremely wrong in the air. Kento frowned deeply as he followed the tiger's gaze. 'What is it? What are you sensing?'

'Something happened in the Dynasty. I sense two extreme powers.' Lightning replied in a disliking tone.

'From who, has anything happened to them!' Kento asked as his heart felt like it was going to tighten.

'I can't tell from who exactly, but one of the powers is very familiar. I believe that the Tao spirit that was fused in with Talpa was somehow used. But as far as I can tell, they are all right as they can be for the time being.' Lightning replied as he looked over towards Kento.

Kento sighed a little in relief. There was no way he was going to admit that he was scared for them, even for a split second. He frowned deeply as he looked at the tiger. 'Lightning, is there any chance that you'd be able to teleport us to everyone else and tell them what you told me?'

Lightning nodded as he looked into Kento's eyes. 'It will be strenuous to teleport that many people in that short of time, but I'm willing to do what it takes.' Within a blink of an eye, Lightning and Kento were gone.

Finally, after their return, instead of going the usual way back to the room, Talpa took a different corridor. Cye and Kaye looked at each other in confusion.

"Where are you taking us? I'd thought we'd be going back to the room?" Cye asked while they continued walking.

"You're going to be staying in a different section of the castle. Now, be quiet and keep walking." Talpa informed them as he lead the two further along and then stopped in front of three doors. "Each one of you is going to be staying in a separate room from here on out for a while."

Kaye looked at him angrily. "For how long?"

"As long as I say, now get in there before I decide to punish the both of you right here on the spot." Talpa shot back as two of the three doors opened up. The tyrant shoved Cye and Kaye into the separate rooms and then the doors locked shut.

"You can't do this to us!" Cye called out angrily as he pounded upon the steal door.

"I have news for you, son, I already have, so deal with it. Don't try to escape, you won't be able to break down those doors. Now, I have other matters to attend to. I'd suggest you make yourselves comfortable." Talpa replied while walking away.

"Damn…" Cye grumbled under his breath as he hung his head while pushing up against the door. "Kaye, are you all right?"

"Yea Cye, I'm ok, can't say much about their taste of décor." Kaye replied as she looked around the small room and only saw a mattress, blanket with a pillow and a small bathroom in the back. There were a few sliding slits along the two steel walls and one towards the base of the door. "What about you, are you ok?"

"I guess so, man…I can't believe this…Here we are stuck in these tiny rooms, and Talpa has Thunder who knows where, more in likely injured, and we can't do a bloody thing about it." Cye grumbled while he scuffled over to the mattress and plopped down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chains of Misery

Chapter 17.

It had taken quite a bit of his strength, but in the end, Lightning had pulled it off. He had managed to teleport Kento back to the house where Mia had been startled to see him back so soon. When they explained everything to her, she suggested Kento contact the other Ronins and the two Warriors to inform them of Lightning's decision to bring them back. Kento did that, and immediately upon confirmation he had told Lightning to go for it. Now all the armor bearers were back where they needed to be. The only one who wasn't teleported back by Lightning was Scorpio. He had been teleported back by Blaze who had been told what was going on.

Now as they were gathered around Lightning, who was lying on the porch from exhaustion, they wondered what was going on and why they were brought back so suddenly into groups.

"What's going on, Lightning?" Rowen asked as he stared at the tiger. He was especially curious and felt he needed an answer, an adequate one, to be satisfied.

"Yeah," Sage agreed as he crossed his arms. "The feeling I'm getting from you isn't one that seems too thrilled. What has you worried?"

Lightning's ears went back as he sat before all of them. _"I'm afraid something has happened in the Dynasty. A terrible power has just been sent out. It is unlike anything I've ever seen before."_

"What exactly happened, Lightning?" Flash asked. She didn't like to be kept in suspense, unless it was a novel or a movie.

__

"Talpa has killed the bandits of the Dynasty. The Tao Spirit's power which he has channeled into himself has combined with his own, maximizing the level to one you could not possibly fathom."

Scorpio frowned deeply as he was starting to feel fear for their friends. "You make it sound as if there is no hope in rescuing the others."

Lightning immediately shook his head as Blaze spoke up, "_There is always hope, Current. Lightning, do you know what can defeat Talpa? I sense that elemental power alone isn't enough."_

Lightning shook his head sadly as he replied. "_You are right, my friend. It is not enough. This Tao Spirit must be defeated by what comes from the inside. Faith, Trust, Hope, anything that applies. Physical contact and power contact such as Ryo's Flare Up Now will not be enough. In order to get to Talpa, you must get rid of the Tao Spirit."_

Kento groaned. "That's not exactly an easy thing to do, Lightning. It's not like Talpa would willingly give it up."

Lightning looked toward Kento and shook his head. "_I never said he would. You will have to find ways to force Talpa to give it up. It will be tough. It will be unbearable. Some of you may even die." _There were collective gasps of horror at this revelation.

Ryo's eyes flared and he shook his head firmly. "None of us are going to die. We'll keep on fighting with every inch of our breath."

Mia was wondering something, something she noticed that Lightning had said previously. "Lightning, you said you sensed two powers. Where is the other power coming from?"

Lightning frowned deeply as he stared back at her. "_For once I do not know. I cannot tell where it is coming from. All I can sense is it's almost as great as Talpa's normal power, but it's out of control."_

"There goes the neighborhood," Sage said, dryly.

"So what do we do?" Rowen wanted to know.

"We stick to our goal, what else, man?" Kento said as he stared in disbelief at Rowen. How could Rowen even ask what they would do now? He turned his attention back to Lightning when the tiger began to speak again.

__

"You yourselves must decide what you will do. As for me, I will not leave my daughter to continue to suffer. I am going after her if you do not."

"You know damn well that I love Kaye just as much as you, Lightning. To be honest, more than you ever could or will," Kento said with fury in his voice. His fists clenched tightly as his Kanji of Justice flashed against his forehead.

"Neither will the rest of us," Ryo said as his own Kanji of Virtue flared. "We made a promise we would save them. Nothing will stop us, not Talpa, not the Warlords, not even Jakada."

"Jakada can overtake your powers for his own though," Mia said with a frown.

"Not mine," Flash said with a grin.

Mia raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Ryo explained. "She has control over all fires, and no one can take that control away from her. I don't think Jakada can beat Inferno either. I want to try it out and see."

Flash nodded. "If you need an extra power boost, let me know."

"So are we going to do this or what?" Sage asked.

"I'm ready, but we need a plan so we don't become separated like last time," Rowen said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"_I can provide you with a Bindery Necklace,"_ Blaze spoke. "_It will keep you from being torn apart from one another and if indeed you are somehow torn apart, there are trackers on the necklace connected to one another. They cannot be broken or manipulated. You will be able to find one another easily. And the power strengthening you just had will indeed help. I sense in order to cast out the Tao Spirit from Talpa, you will need to physically weaken Talpa himself. How you can defeat the Tao Spirit, I cannot tell you as I do not know."_

"Well, all we can do is try different means and see what works," Scorpio said. He felt worried though. This seemed worse than Tutock at the moment. Tutock had power yes, but never a spirit which they did not know how to defeat. What if something happened that wasn't good? What if one of them died? What if one or all of them were captured? So many roads to so many different consequences.

"So it's settled then?" Flash asked as she looked at everyone. There were nods of confirmation. Everyone was more than willing to get going and no one wanted to wait.

Blaze closed his eyes then and a hint of very light blue light came from deep within the fur on his chest. The light reached out and touched each fighter causing a necklace matching the color of their armors around their necks.

"Whoo!" Kento cheered as he fingered his necklace. "This is amazing!"

"It's like they're made out of feathers," Scorpio said with a hint of awe in his voice.

__

"A word of warning. When you are near Storm, Tiger, and Torrent, the Bindery Necklace will begin to lose its feathers. When the last feather is gone, it will be up to you to keep united."

"How much time do we have?" Sage wanted to know.

__

"Four days," Blaze replied. The feathers will loosen four of its kind every two days."

"That doesn't give us much time then," Ryo said. He looked at the others. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Man, Ryo, we've been ready to go! I want to get my fiancée and best friend out of the hell!" Kento said with conviction.

"And we want to get Thunder out as well," Scorpio said as Flash nodded with agreement.

"Then let's do this!"

Blaze's crystal glowed once again, surrounding each of them with a ball of light. The Ronins and two Warriors suddenly disappeared.

Mia looked at Blaze and Lightning. "They will beat Talpa and Jakada this time, won't they?"

Lightning lowered himself to a laying down position and closed his eyes. _'I hope for their sake they will. I also hope that one day Kaye will forgive me.'_

Thunder lifted his head when Talpa came into the room. He said nothing at first as the Dynasty Emperor closed the door and secured it tight.

Talpa walked over to his bed and sat upon it, staring into space for a while. It had felt so good destroying that foul mouth. He had enjoyed the taste of a murderous victory. He would show anyone what he could do if they dared to mock his command.

It was then that Thunder decided to speak. "How are Kaye and Cye?"

Talpa glared at him, but did not scold. "They are safe and in separate rooms for the time being."

"Separate rooms?" Thunder echoed in disbelief. He did not like that one bit. "You can't keep them in separate rooms! They need each other!"

"Silence!" Talpa roared in anger as his eyes glowed red. "They are in separate rooms and nothing you say will change my mind!"

Thunder glared at him and turned his head away. He stared at the floor with antipathy. How much longer would this continue? How could they defeat Talpa when there was so much power to him? And what about Jakada? Something was going on and Thunder didn't like it. He had a feeling that whatever was going to happen would be terrible at its coming.

Talpa suddenly realized something as he looked at his prisoner with accusing eyes. "You're hiding something from me. Spill it!"

Thunder frowned as he answered, "Jakada was in here earlier."

"WHAT!" Talpa was furious. No one entered his chambers without his permission. But he knew if he barreled down on Jakada, the demon would either deny it, or make a lie for his reasoning. No, he would need a better way to force the truth. "What was he doing in here?"

"I don't know," Thunder answered quietly. "Badamon asked the same thing, and Jakada told him it was none of his business. Badamon didn't remain, but left. I talked to Jakada, mentioning about that it was funny how those bandits could have gotten through the barrier you yourself created. That was when I noticed he looked edgy."

Talpa did not like the sound of that. Jakada was definitely up to something. He had been feeling it for weeks, but did not know what it could be. He would definitely have to have someone spy on the demon. Someone who was stealthy, someone who was blasé. But where would he find such a person? Or better yet, perhaps he would have the Netherspirits keep an eye on him. Yes, he would do that. Rising to his feet, he went over toward Thunder who cringed. But the Dynasty Master only checked the firmness of the manacle on his wrist, nodded in approval, then turned and disappeared through the door.

Kaye laid against her pillow, hugging it close to her body. Hot tears streamed from the corners of her eyes as images of Kento flashed across her mind. How much longer was she to be kept apart from him? She knew he was suffering internally within his heart. For he had fallen in love with her the days his eyes first beheld her. And to still be stuck in this hellhole, now totally alone was slowly beginning to take its toll on her.

__

'I can't keep feeling so distraught. That's just what Talpa and Jakada would want from me. No, I have to remain strong. For Kento. For Cye. For Thunder. For myself. I can do this. I just need to stop crying.'

But the tears did not stop. On and on they came, slowly seeping into her pillow and wetting the ends of her hair. Her body shook now and then and exhaustion was slowly starting to overcome her. She struggled to keep herself from falling asleep, not trusting anyone of the Dynasty realm.

Then she heard familiar voices from outside the door. Listening closely, she overheard the following conversation.

"Cale, Master has found some interesting news from Storm," Dais was saying.

"Oh? And what is that?" Cale sneered.

"It seems Jakada behaved quite strangely when the boy mentioned how easy it seemed for Master Talpa's enemies to get through the barrier," Dais replied.

"Indeed?" Cale seemed surprised and Kaye's heart quickened in beats. "Do you think Jakada has something to do with the bandits?"

"Master seems to think so," Dais answered. "It could all have been a plan to get rid of Master Talpa and Torrent and keep Tiger for himself."

"Yes, yes," Cale replied now as their voices seemed to be fading slightly. "It would be just as he always wanted."

"We can't let him take that chance," Dais said. "I will serve no other master, except Talpa."

Kaye was trying to calm herself. She could not believe it. The abduction of Cye was just to get to her? That low life demon! The depression within Kaye's heart was gone, replaced by intense fury.

Cye had fallen asleep, but had awoken to the sound of voices. Listening for a moment he recognized the voices as Cale's and Dais'. They were discussing the possibility of how his abduction might have been for the reasoning of Jakada to destroy both him and Talpa and claim Kaye as his once and for all. But if that was true, then why wasn't something being done about it? Or did Talpa already have a plan in mind? Cye did not know. He did know if Jakada learned his scheme had been discovered things were going to get ugly. He had sensed the demon's power, knowing he could draw energy from different sources. Could Talpa in his new power form defeat Jakada? He was quite certain he could. But then why did he feel so worried about it?

Listening to the footsteps as they disappeared down the hall, he rose to his feet and went to the single small door and tapped on it. "Kaye? You awake?" Kaye's face appeared moments later and her expression told Cye what he already knew.

"I can't believe he would stoop so low," Kaye said with a whisper of anger. Her fists tightened into balls and she glared spitefully at the dust on the stone floor.

"Most likely, he doesn't know everyone realizes what his entire plan was," Cye said, quietly. "If not for Thunder, we might never know."

"Not that anything can be done about it," Kaye said, bitterly. "Talpa gave me to Jakada!"

"No, something doesn't seem right," Cye pointed out. "Had Talpa indeed given you to Jakada, you would be in his bed by now."

Kaye looked ill green, but she quickly forced the horror from her mind. "So, are you saying that Talpa had a different plan the whole time?"

"That's what's on my mind," Cye admitted. "I think Talpa's holding you back until Jakada submits to him. We know how stubborn that demon is, and yet we know how dangerous Talpa is."

"So what happens if the two face off?" Kaye asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Most likely, a deadly war of the ages of this time," Cye replied.

The two became silent as each of them felt the fear of a lifetime.


	18. Chapter 18

Chains of Misery

Ch 18

Jakada was staring intently at the weapon's rack, taking his time in choosing the one he needed. "It seems that Talpa has finally figured out my façade. It makes no difference, I shall have what I want. And if it takes a war with the emperor of this realm, so be it."

The demon reached out and took a few weapons and holstered them to himself in order to be ready for battle. After Jakada was suited, he walked out as he felt more than ready to take his stand against Talpa. Jakada didn't care even if the Tao spirit was inside of him, he was more than convinced that he could destroy Talpa.

Talpa was still fuming from the fact that Jakada was in his chambers without his permission. So he decided to teach him a memorable lesson. In his fit of rage, Talpa could feel the Tao spirit starting to take control. "What! You dare to try and control me? I'm in control! Not you!"

_'You are a strong being Talpa, but make no mistake for I am stronger than you.' _the haunting voice replied.

_'What? Who said that? No, it couldn't have been? Tao spirit, was that you?' _Talpa asked as his eyes shifted around the room. _'How come you can talk to me like this? Before, you only talked in opposites.'_

_'I can talk to you like this because we are one. And also, I'm free from the void that I was imprisoned.' _the Tao spirit explained.

_'Then why now do you choose to speak to me? I don't understand.' _Talpa inquired as he was still trying to get a straight answer.

_'As you've already figured out, that demon Jakada has been playing you from the very start. He has his own intentions in mind, and he still plans to see them through. He doesn't care that you're the ruler of this realm or not. He's still planning to destroy you and your son, as well as still take Tiger for his own. I have dealt with his kind before, let me take total control and I will get rid of him for you.' _the Tao spirit proposed.

_'And I've dealt with ones that gave me false promises, spirit. So why are you any different from them?' _Talpa questioned with a tone of mistrust.

_'Look, I don't have time to debate on the matter. If you don't want me to get rid of him for you, then just say the word.' _the Tao spirit replied nonchalantly.

_'If I allow you to take care of my demon problem, then what do you get out of our bargain?' _Talpa inquired.

_'All you have to do is keep the gate that hovers in the sky open long enough for my other spirits can come through and then destroy it when the last one comes out. Once that is done, then my powers will be yours for as long as you want them. So, what say you?' _the Tao spirit offered as it waited for Talpa's answer.

Talpa mused over their conversation. He was very intrigued by the spirit's offer. '_Alright, we have a bargain.'_

_'I thought you'd see it my way.' _the Tao spirit replied as it started to transform him. Talpa's body was changing, he formed onyx colored wings upon his back. His left side was fusing black while the right fused white at the same time. His eyes changed from the cold dark ones he once had to ones that held solely death. The only thing that was definitely recognizable of Talpa was his physical make up and the mask he always wears. '_It has been done.'_

Talpa's voice and the voice of the Tao spirit mixed as one. They gave a bone chilling laugh that echoed throughout the halls of his castle.

Thunder's eyes snapped open, and then went wide when he saw what just happened. No sounds would he been able to utter. He just stared at him in horror as a terrifying feeling washed over of something to come very soon.

The familiar feeling when they witnessed the destruction of the bandits washed over Cye and Kaye as they looked at each other. "Cye…"

Cye nodded solemnly, "I feel it too, Kaye. It happened again, the Tao spirit took over Talpa."

"You think that this might be the war between Talpa and Jakada?" Kaye asked as her heart quickened.

"I wouldn't doubt it. We have to find a way out of here and get Thunder." Cye replied while he looked around quickly.

Kaye started to look around in her room as well. While looking a soft but strong voice entered her mind.

'_Fallen angel, the ultimate war has started once again. The Tao spirit has completely take over Talpa exactly like it planned to do when it crossed over. Somehow, that spirit has to leave Talpa's body and get back into the gate that hovers in the sky.' _Sadie informed her.

_'Sadie? But how? How can Talpa be dispossessed?' _Kaye asked when she stopped looking around.

_'I can't lie, it won't be easy. It will take everyone of you to pull out the Tao spirit. But once that happens, you'll have to be the one to lead it back into the gate, and make sure that it never leaves.' _Sadie replied as he started to explain more.

_'But then won't I get trapped in there too?' _Kaye asked in concern.

_'Your time will be short. Just lead him in far enough and then fly out of there as fast as you can, or you do run the risk to be trapped in there with it.' _Sadie replied. _'Once the spirit is inside, the gate will start to close. While you're doing that, your brother will be facing off against the weakened Talpa. With his powers being stripped, Cye will stand a better chance with his new powers to take him down. ' _Sadie told her.

_'Then what about Cye's dream he told me about? When the others are battling Talpa in his new form?' _Kaye asked as she was definitely not liking where this was going.

_'When they finally reach the castle, they will start the battle. Just like Cye's dream told him. They'll also play another very important part. When you're facing the Tao spirit and Cye's facing Talpa with his new powers, they'll be with you in spirit. They'll help by having their thoughts, and hearts with you both at all times, while waiting for it to finish. So in a way, everyone of you will be fighting this battle, but in each owns way.'_ Sadie replied. _'Fallen angel, there's a couple of other things that you should know.'_

The way that Sadie said his last statement got Kaye's heart constricted. '_What? Please Sadie, what is it?'_

_'The first, after you lure the spirit inside the gate and you make it out….Your wings will disappear, but they will come back again, only if the time to need them arises.' _Sadie informed her.

_'And, what's the second?' _Kaye asked as concern gripped her voice.

_'Somehow, Blaze, the Warriors' wolf brought your father, Lightning back from the dead.' _Sadie replied.

_'My, father? He's alive? Is he human, or still a tiger?' _Kaye asked as the suspense was getting to her.

_'He came back in his tiger form. I'm sorry fallen angel, but your father won't be human ever again. His only chance was when he gave his life to save you or to be more precise, the time he tried to save you from your soul being stolen years ago.' _Sadie replied. '_I'm sorry to drop all of this on you and then leave, but there was a short time from the battle I'm in to be able to deliver the message. I have to go,' _Sadie told her as his voice left her mind.

Cye stopped looking when he hasn't heard anything from the next room. He frowned in concern. "Kaye?"

"Cye, sorry," Kaye apologized as she snapped out of her catatonic state.

"Hey, what happened, are you ok? What's wrong?" Cye asked with concern laced in his voice.

Kaye walked over to the side window and looked over towards him. "Sadie talked to me."

"What, when? Now?" Cye asked as he quickly came over. "What did he have to say?"

Kaye took a deep jagged breath, and then tried to calm herself before starting. Then once she got herself under control, she filled him in on everything that Sadie told her.

Cye listened to the entire thing and then frowned deeply as he was taking this in. "Then, if what Sadie said is true, the others are already back in the Dynasty."

"Yes, but even with everything that Sadie told me, he didn't say on how to get these stupid collars off," Kaye replied with a frown as she touched her collar.

"Kaye, I was wondering, when you said Sadie told you that Blaze brought Lightning back from the dead?" Cye started to ask as he felt something pull in his heart about asking her.

"Yea, what about it?" Kaye asked back as she had a hunch about his question.

"How do you feel about that? I mean, how do you feel towards him, especially with everything that we know? Will you be able to forgive him?" Cye asked carefully as he watched her with concerned eyes.

Before Sadie decided to go back, he stopped in Talpa's room and saw Thunder laying there wounded. The Warrior was alone as Talpa had previously left moments before. He walked over towards him.

Thunder opened his eyes and almost was in shock to see him but then relaxed a little. "Sadie?"

"Just relax, I'm going to heal you. Once I do, then you have to find the others and get out of the castle." Sadie replied as he laid his hands onto his wounds and healed him quickly. "Now go."

Just as Thunder got up Sadie disappeared. Thunder said a silent thank you and then hurried down the hall to find Cye and Kaye.

"Jakada, get out here and face me you low level demon!" Talpa demanded as he stormed through the corridors.

A cold laugh from Jakada could be heard close by. "Talpa, there's no need for you to shout, I'm right here." The demon stood there at the other end, his face showed nothing but amusement as he was waiting. "You know, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure this out."

Talpa growled as the Tao spirit's energy flowed through his veins. "You'll face the same fate that your bandit partner faced when I annihilated him and his clan from the face of the Dynasty."

"I'm looking forward to the challenge." Jakada replied smugly as he started to morph into his true form. "Shall we take this outside, or would you rather destroy your own castle in the process?"

Back on earth, Lightning quickly stood up, his ears and senses on high alert.

"Lightning, what is it?" Mia asked as she noticed the tiger's behavior.

_'The ultimate war that could possibly tear not only this realm apart, but the Dynasty as well has begun_,' the tiger replied solemnly.


	19. Chapter 19

Chains of Misery

Chapter 19.

Mia gaped at Lightning with wide, frightful eyes. This is what she had been dreading for weeks to come. She knew that sooner or later Talpa and Jakada would engage in a war out of pure jealousy. She trembled and lowered herself to the couch. Putting a hand to her face she thought of her friends, those who were trapped by Talpa and those who had left minutes ago to free them. How were they doing now? She hated to think of them being unable to win this time. The last time the Ronins and the Warriors had gone into the Dynasty, Jakada had blown them all away, separating them. But when they had regrouped and made it into the castle, they had been too late. For Talpa had already used Cye, Kaye, and Thunder to bring forth the dreaded Tao Spirit. And now since Talpa and the Tao Spirit had merged as one, everything was going to fall apart.

Lightning turned away from her. He didn't know what to think. At the moment all they could do was wait and keep hope that all would be all right. The war would be tough, perhaps even chaotic, but there were chances of the Ronins and Warriors winning it. He stared out the window watching as the skies suddenly darkened. One would think of this as a rainstorm coming, but the tiger knew better. It came from the Dynasty.

Mia stood up and approached the window. Her eyes quivered when she saw the black clouds and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Lightning glanced up at her, then turned his head back to face the window again. _'I am sure they are safe, Mia. You once had faith in the Ronins before. Where is it now?'_

"I still have my faith in them, Lightning," Mia replied in her defense. "But I cannot help but worry about them. Anything could go wrong, and I know they've proved themselves time again and again. But even if they do wear mystical armor, they are not invincible."

__

'I never said they were, but we still must keep our hope, even in the darkest of times.'

Mia sighed and nodded as she bit her bottom lip. She looked down at the tiger and managed a tiny smile. "Alright, Lightning. I'll try."

Upon landing in the Dynasty, Ryo dusted himself off, grimacing at the mud that seemed to be attached to his armor. He scowled when the goop seemed intent on staying stuck to him. If there was one thing he could not stand it was being muddy. He took strong pride in keeping his armor clean. For he felt that was a sign of respect to the spirit of the armor.

__

'Why on earth does the Dynasty have to have so many rivers, and why did we just have to land near the muddiest part of it?' he wondered to himself. Though he knew he should not be so concerned about the looks of his armor, and for a moment he felt a twinge of guilt.

Rowen raised his eyebrows at Ryo as he couldn't figure out why Ryo wouldn't just charge in for the castle or ask for a plan. Why bother to clean the armor off when they were going to fight? "Ryo, do you have to do that now?" he asked as he shook his head.

"I hate being muddy," Ryo grumbled as he flicked off some goop from his hand.

"We're going to get muddy anyway," Rowen reasoned. "So why worry to clean it off now? We should head on for the castle. No telling what Talpa and Jakada are doing to the others."

"Are we just going to stand here all day?" Kento spoke up as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Or are we going to bust in?" By now he was getting impatient and saw no reason why they shouldn't get a move on already. Who cared about the mud anyway? He wanted his angel and friend back and that was all there was to it.

"Rowen and Kento are right," Flash said. "We need to get going while we have the chance."

Ryo sighed and nodded in agreement. "Okay, then let's go!"

Kento started out immediately. "I'm way ahead of you, man." There was no way he was going to keep on waiting. The sooner they destroyed both Talpa and this demon Jakada the better he would feel. And he would feel even more better when he got the chance to tell Kaye that he truly did love her. They had so much to plan. Already engaged to her, he wanted to be with her to make plans for the wedding. He wanted it to be spectacular, something to make her be in awe. He wanted to please her, to show her how much he cared for her.

Scorpio walked ahead of the others, keeping his eyes peeled. Beyond the horizon he could see Talpa's castle and the smaller buildings that were laid out before it. His keen vision also caught the sight of Dynasty Soldiers walking to and fro and many others standing sentry at each corner of a building. But then he noticed something else. A cloud of black dust was rising in the distance and it was coming toward them at a fast rate.

Quickly he turned his head, "Guys, we've got trouble heading our way!" He unsheathed his spearstaff and held it ready as he got into a fighting position.

"Just what we need," Sage said, dryly. He unsheathed his nodatchi and was ready in seconds. He could see the Dynasty Soldiers getting closer and closer and knew it wouldn't be long.

"There's got to be a myriad of them!" Rowen exclaimed as he readied his bow and arrow.

"Fine with me," Kento grinned almost wickedly. His nanginta was already held within his hand and he readied the three section staff. His eyes glowed with anticipation. The Dynasty was going to know he was around.

"Just don't lose your head, Kento," Ryo warned as he readied his katanas. He knew this was going to be a heavy fight. He could feel it within his heart. Sweat from anticipation poured from his skin and his breathing quickened.

"Oh, I won't lose my head," Kento declared. "The soldiers will!"

Flash did not speak. She looked around to check for water sources and found none. The only water sources there had been were the ones they had left behind. That was a relief for her. She decided that armoring up would be a good idea and thus called it forth. She tilted her face to the sky and raised one arm. "Armor of the Warrior! Now come!"

A blue aura surrounded her body as a flame suddenly appeared in her forehead. Flames seemed to erupt from her form as they quickly covered her, blocking her from total view. When the flames dispersed, she was fully armored in what looked like a skier's blue and white uniform, only more durable and lightweight. A sturdy matching helmet went over her head and a flaming sword was unsheathed from her back, the flames cackling with power.

In no time at all, the soldiers were upon them.

Thunder ran down the hall as fast as he could, hoping to get to Cye and Kaye before Talpa or Jakada could. Something was happening, he could feel it. The ominous presence was getting more and more intense and he felt as if his very soul would explode. It was suffocating and he wanted nothing more than to get far away from it.

Sekhmet suddenly leapt out before him. The Warlord of Venom had sensed the Warrior running loose in the hall and knew Talpa would be well pleased with him if he prevented him from escaping. He wore a smirk when the Warrior skidded to a stop. "Are you going somewhere, Storm?"

"Get out of my way, Sekhmet!" Thunder snapped. He had no time for this. The mood within the castle was getting more threatening and if something did not happen to prevent it, the consequences would be dire.

"I think not, you pest," Sekhmet as he withdrew his blades. He hoped to put the fear into the boy and if necessary would attack him without warning. He kept his eyes on the Warrior before him, almost as if he were challenging him to fight.

Thunder rolled his eyes. "Sekhmet, a pest is an unwanted creature who continuously bothers someone. I'm not bother you. You're bothering me."

Sekhmet growled as the remark infuriated him. He was not going to let this mere boy make a fool out of him and if necessary would see his punishment for trying to escape. "Do not dare to be so impertinent with me, boy. Talpa will see to it that you are severally punished. It seems you did not learn your lesson the last time you attempted escape."

"I'm not trying to escape, Sekhmet," Thunder replied as his visible eye narrowed. "Though I wish I were, along with my friends." He knew that Sekhmet would never believe that he had not been planning anything, but that was fine with him. He did not need to prove himself at all. He only needed to get rid of him so he could continue on. But as Sekhmet kept him held there, he knew a fight may be the only way out of the mess. But would he win?

Kaye was feeling more anxious as the time passed by. So far the silence had been heavy, as if it were the calm before the storm. Somewhere she knew Talpa and Jakada were facing off. But who would win? She knew immediately Talpa would win, because the Tao spirit had incredible powers that could only be defeated with holy powers. At least that was her understanding of it. But didn't Sadie tell her it would take all of them to defeat the Tao spirit, and that she herself had to make sure to lure the Tao spirit into the Gates? This was all so confusing.

She began to pace the room, feeling constricted to remain waiting for something undesirable, but needed. This was ludicrous! How could they expect her to remain in this room while knowing whatever was going on out there could effect every single living creature in not only this realm, but on Earth as well. Well, she wasn't having that.

Looking toward the door she narrowed her eyes at it. If only she had her orb she could blast through it. But still, physical strength may just come in handy. Backing up several paces she flexed her muscles, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Without a second thought, she sprinted forward, then leaped into a high flying front snap kick. Her foot kicked against the door, making the sound of a clonk before she landed. She stared at the door. No mark, not even a dent. She backed up and tried again. It was the same process. Again she tried, and again. Her kanji of Determination lit up on her forehead driving her onward.

From the next room Cye heard the clonks and the thuds. Looking toward the opening of the wall he saw Kaye flying back and forth. What was she doing? Rising to his feet he quickly crossed over to the wall and peeked through it. "Kaye, what are you doing?"

Kaye stopped and turned to look toward him. Her face was slightly flushed, but for some reason on the inside she felt terrific. "I'm going to kick this door down, Cye, if it's the last thing I do. I'm sick of being locked up! This isn't right!"

Cye nodded his head in sadness and anger. "You're right, Kaye. How long have you been kicking at that door?"

Kaye shrugged as she really did not know. "Not sure. About ten minutes I think. Why?"

Cye was doing some fast thinking. He knew deep inside him he had the powers of the Dynasty. Could it be possible he could bring them forth and have total control over them? There was one way to find out. "Kaye, I'm thinking if you kicked at the door once more, maybe I can call my powers forth to help break your door down."

Kaye frowned as she stared back at him. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Cye had lost control the last time his powers had come forth. Even if it was from anger, there was a still a chance it could happen.

Cye could see the uneasiness within her eyes. He frowned deeply. "Kaye, what choice do we have? I know I was out of control the last time, but maybe that changed. And in any case we have to try something."

Kaye bit her lip and nodded her head, knowing he was right. "Alright, Cye. But if you torch my butt, you are so washing my laundry for a month!"

Cye smiled as his eyes twinkled. "You're on! Now are you ready for this?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Kaye replied. She faced the door again, ready to sprint forward and deliver that high front snap kick. As soon as she felt a mental nudge from Cye, she sprinted toward the door, and leapt into the air to deliver her kick.

At the same time, Cye concentrated on calling forth his Dynasty powers. His body began to glow the normal light blue color but a hint of gold and silver began to show through. His kanji of Trust and his birthmark above his left eye began to glow brilliantly. He could feel his power coming forth and he nearly gasped at the shock of it. _'Don't be afraid! Don't be afraid!'_ he thought to himself.

Gritting his teeth he kept pulling his power forth, determined to take total control over it. When he felt the power had come forth enough, he took a firm grasp of it and waited momentarily, getting his bearings. He had seen the power that Ryo had welded, but never before had he experienced what it must be like. Was this what Ryo felt? Fear, excitement, shock? Without another thought he suddenly threw his power out at the same time Kaye landed her kick against the door.

There was an explosion that seemed to rock Kaye's room. The door suddenly blasted open and slammed against the opposite wall. Kaye landed on her feet, staring in shock at the damage. She couldn't believe it. She and Cye had done it. She was free! But what about….

"Cye, we have to get you out too," she said as she turned to look toward him.

Cye shook his head as he sank to his knees. "Kaye, I'm too exhausted to try another round. But go on though."

Kaye shook her head violently. "I won't leave you behind!"

Cye smiled as he felt touched. "Kaye, I appreciate that, but please.. I'll be fine. Just go. Find Thunder. Maybe you can help him, and the two of you can get a key. Or maybe if I rest enough, my body will allow me to use my power again and I'll come find you."

"Cye…" Kaye felt so unsure. She didn't know what to do.

Cye could see that in her eyes. He felt bad for this, but what more could he do? "Kaye, go now! While you have the chance!"

Kaye bit her lip and tears came to her eyes. "I promise I'll be back for you." And saying no more she dashed through the hole in the wall and raced down the hallway.

Cye watched her go as he allowed himself to lay down. God help her were his final thoughts before the darkness took him over.

In the throne room, the battle between Talpa and Jakada began. Jakada began to glow a dark violet color as his eyes seemed to flame. His claws seemed to grow from his fingertips and the energy around the room cracked with power.

"Do you think you frighten me!" Talpa and the Tao spirit spoke as one.

"I do not care if I frighten you or not, Talpa," Jakada said with a sly grin on his face. "But for now, let's stop talking and start fighting!"

With a sudden move, he flew forward, his claws outstretched to catch the left side of Talpa's face. Talpa only laughed as his wings came around from behind and knocked Jakada away as if he were no more than a pesky fly. His hands reached above his head and with a sudden clap, the floor underneath Jakada began to shake violently.

Jakada leapt to his feet with a fierce scowl upon his face. Several large cracks were developing within the floor causing Jakada to dance about them. One crack grew steadily larger until finally it opened into a chasm. The demon's eyes widened with shock as he suddenly fell through. Quick thinking caused him to grasp the sides with his claws and he grunted with anger and desperation as he dangled there.

Talpa casually walked over to the chasm and peered inside. Together he and the Tao spirit looked down upon the smaller demon. "Having problems, Jakada?" Talpa asked with a grin. This time the Tao spirit did not speak along with him, but rather allowed Talpa to voice this sentence alone.

Jakada cursed at him. "Talpa, you'll pay for this! I will make sure you go down into the deepest pits of despair!"

Talpa and the Tao spirit now laughed as one as Talpa's hand grasped Jakada firmly by the throat. "You pathetic imbecile! I feed off despair!"

Jakada took his chance then. His leg shot out and caught Talpa by the throat with a violent kick. Because his throat was still in Talpa's hand he flew across the room with the larger demon. Together they landed on the floor in a heap.

Immediately Talpa sent a blast of energy against Jakada, throwing him forcefully over the chasm and against the back wall. He rose to his feet, grinning dangerously as Jakada slowly slid down. The two demons faced one another again, this time no words, no movements. The stillness was mortal.


	20. Chapter 20

Chains of Misery

Ch 20

As Kaye was running down the hall, the feeling of regret was starting to eat at her heart for leaving Cye behind. But Cye was being insistent about her finding Thunder so they could help each other in order to come back for him. She was about to turn back, even though he'd more in likely let her have it for not finding Thunder, but she didn't care, Cye is her brother, and she wasn't going to leave him there.

Just as she was going to turn around and head back, a creepy laugh bounced off the walls. "Ooh, pretty balls, Besmi like small blue and silver balls."

'What? No that thing couldn't be talking about…' Kaye realized as she stopped at the slightly opened door and peered inside.

The creature raised a brow when he heard the door squeak. "Besmi have company? Besmi like company. Come inside, yes?"

Kaye frowned as she entered the room, but tried to be wary of this thing that's holding their kanji balls.

"Ooh, pretty one come to play with Besmi?" the creature asked as he turned his full attention towards her while palming them.

"Where did you get those?" Kaye asked as she carefully approached but still kept a safe distance.

"These? Oh, Besmi found, yes, so now pretty balls mine," Besmi replied with a smile as he was bouncing up and down in a crouched position.

Kaye approached a little closer, "May I see them?"

Besmi moved back as he quickly covered the kanji balls up. "Mine, Besmi found."

"I just wanted to see them, is that ok?" Kaye asked as she looked towards the creature in curiosity.

"No, you take pretty balls away from Besmi." he replied quickly as he jumped back a little more. "You won't give back."

'This is going to be harder than I thought. Cye and I need those kanji balls. I have to think of something.' Kaye mused as she was trying to figure out how to get them from him.

"Why is pretty one wanting Besmi's new toys?" Besmi asked as he kept his eyes on her. The creature's claws started to grow out and his eyes started to change.

Kaye saw the change starting to take place, and she got into a defensive position as she waited for the creature's move.

While Kaye was dealing with her situation, Thunder was in one of his own.

"You're starting to bore me boy," Sekhmet informed him as he was starting to feel a bit edgy.

"Well, you're not the most interesting company that I'd care to share either. So, I guess that makes us both equally bored," Thunder shot back as the two were still facing off.

"You'll be wise to curb your tongue before you lose it," Sekhmet warned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Big talk for someone that's fending someone that doesn't have a weapon," Thunder shot back as he tried to get past, but Sekhmet wouldn't let him by.

"Talpa wouldn't like it much if he found out that you were roaming around free in his castle," Sekhmet informed him.

"You know what, I'm just getting more than a little sick and tired of everyone that lives here telling me what I can and can't do. Cye, Kaye and I have been here more than long enough. There's absolutely no reason why we should still be here. Now, get out of my way or I'll make snake skin boots out of you," Thunder warned as his symbol flared on his forehead.

"Let's see how well you can back up that mouth when you're against the warlord of venom!" Sekhmet hissed angrily as he launched forward in full attack towards Thunder.

The Warrior quickly flipped back a couple of times and then launched off of the wall, over shooting Sekhmet, landing behind him. The Warlord whirled around as he crunched his shoulder into a pillar. Hissing, the Warlord's eyes became wild as he kept his eyes upon his opponent. "I'll make sure that you'll feel the sting of my Snake Fang Strike. My venom will paralyze you to the very core of your miserable being."

"Hey Sekhmet, ever heard of the phrase say it don't spray it?" Thunder taunted with a smirk as he shifted into a different position.

The Warlord yelled in rage as he brought his swords into position. "You're going to wish that you didn't taunt me boy! Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet's arms shifted from two into six as he waved them into the air above his head, winding up like a whip motion for his attack.

As Cye was laying on the ground, he frowned deeply. His body was trying to recover from the sudden burst of power that he called for when he helped Kaye break free. He could feel not only the power from his own armor trying to help him regain his strength, but also the golden aura that he inherited from Talpa, and the silver aura that seemed to be familiar to him. It was like the light blue and silver were trying to fight together to keep the golden aura back and under control.

More time passed, and now his eyes snapped open in realization of why the silver aura seemed so familiar. It was Kaye's. So then, since they can feel each others pain, why not possess a portion of each others auras? Cye started to push himself up, he looked around once he regained his bearings. Using the wall for balance, he took his time and stood up, leaning against the wall.

Cye looked in awe at his hands, 'This is unreal but I can actually feel all three of the auras. But why now? I don't understand. After all this time.' Not only his hands, but his entire body was interchanging on each aura. 'What do I do? How do I control this? Was this what it was like for Ryo when he received the Inferno?'

With each question that he had, another quickly followed. He didn't have a single answer for any of them. He was starting to wonder if he was ever going to get the answers he's looking for, or would he want to know at all. One thing he did know for certain, and that was one way or another, from what Kaye told him is that, he, Thunder and Kaye will have to fight one of the most intense battles of their lives right along with their friends. Nothing was going to prevent it, and he knew that the time for the ultimate battle was about to come.

'Ancient One, ever since we've received our armors, did you foresee what was going to happen? If you did, then why didn't you tell us so we could have been better prepared for this? Did you think that we would have turned our backs on this if we knew how dangerous this was going to be? Is that why you kept it to yourself?' Cye continued to wonder when finally the auras stopped glowing.

"I do not believe that is what your Ancient One wished to happen," a voice replied.

Cye looked around and narrowed his eyes a little, "Who's there?"

"Know that I'm a friend, and I have been watching over all of you. I also told your sister of what is yet to come," the voice replied.

Cye's eyes went wide in recognition, "Sadie…"

"Yes, Cye, it's me," the angel acknowledged when he finally showed himself.

"What did you mean, when you said that you didn't believe that was what the Ancient intended?"

The two demons continued to face off, it was like time just froze everything and everyone in place. Jakada winced internally, he could feel himself bleeding from the damage he sustained. Deep wounds were making it very hard for him to concentrate. But he knew that he couldn't let Talpa or the Tao Spirit win, especially if he wanted to survive.

"What's the matter Jakada? Having problems?" Talpa asked with an evil laugh.

"You never intended to make good on our bargain," Jakada spat as he narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Just as you went behind my back and pulled those stunts without my knowledge. So then why should I keep it? You gave me no reason to, and besides, you've out lived your usefulness," Talpa replied as he attacked the demon head on.

Jakada tried his best to get out of the way, but he was rammed into and then spiraled passed them as he hit the floor hard. The demon's breathing, labored more and more, his vision was getting worse, and his wounds gave him no end of pain.

"Why don't you just admit defeat and give in so we can make it easier on you?" Talpa asked in a gloating manner.

Jakada growled. "Why don't you shove it where the sun doesn't shine? I didn't become a demon by just giving into ones that underestimated me. That is where they made their mistake."

"You seem to have forgotten that I am not one, but two demons fused together. You know there's no way you can win against me," Talpa boasted as he brought up his sword for another attack.

"I don't think so Talpa. I know something that you don't," Jakada replied as he held his side.

Talpa raised his brow, "Oh really and what is that?"

"You've seem to have forgotten about the gate that's hovering in the Dynasty's sky. I've done some reading, and I figured out how to open the doors," Jakada replied with a dangerous smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

Chains of Misery

Chapter 21.

Ryo's katana blades sliced a soldier in half. He quickly turned and thrust one blade down through the head and torso of another, then quickly reaching behind him to stab another through the forehead and down through the neck in a diagonal fashion. Sweat poured from his face. There had never been this many soldiers before. Where were they all coming from?

Sage swung his nodatchi in a circular arc. The blade beheaded a dynasty soldier that stood before him. Moments before the enemy had been prepared to cleave through his heart with a sickle blade. He glanced behind his shoulder. Looking toward the moon and the sun, something was definitely amiss here. For the moon was slowly coming apart into two halves and the sun was growing enormous.

Kento laughed as if he were insane. His nanginta slammed through the stomach of another soldier. The soldier jerked about and then vanished as Kento slammed a side kick directly against it. Kento then proceeded to blow on his weapon as if he were some gun slinging westerner. He was probably being ridiculous, but that didn't bother him at all.

Rowen dodged back from a slinging ball chain. Quickly pulling back on his bow, he released an arrow. It flew directly into the forehead of a soldier. The soldier crumbled, and another one grabbed onto Rowen from behind. He grunted. Slamming his head against the soldier's, he caused it to let him go. Then suddenly swinging around, he used another arrow to finish it off. His head hurt. That head bang was sure to leave a mark on him.

Flash swung her blade behind her. It quickly cut the head off another soldier. She turned, catching another one underarm. She was getting a strange feeling. As she looked upward she saw what Sage did. Catching his look, she frowned deeply. What did this mean? But it was clear he did not know either.

Scorpio somersaulted through the air and landed directly in the middle of four soldiers. He quickly spun, his spearstaff held out at waist level. At once all four soldiers were quickly turned into dust. He came to a stand and looked about himself. There didn't seem to be any end to this. But they had to keep fighting. It was either that, or be killed. And he had no intention of getting destroyed.

Ryo growled under his breath as he felt a blade strike against his armor. His armor wasn't doing too good. Not only was it dirty, but was also getting chinks in it. He began to fight even faster. His blades sliced soldiers in half as he weaved in and out among them. He leapt over the head of an attacking dynasty soldier. Landing behind it, he thrust backwards. His blade cut through the forehead, causing it to disintegrate.

Kento flipped sideways to avoid a blow. His nanginta shot out beside him. It caught the midsection of a soldier, and he used the sharp end blade to smash it through. He quickly leapt to his feet. Using his weapon as a pole, he vaulted over three more soldiers. Upon landing he swung his weapon in a circle, catching all three at the same time.

Sage felt the blade of a soldier upon his shoulder. He grunted and quickly retaliated. His blade cut the soldier in half. Checking his shoulder, he was relieved the blade had not gone all the way through the armor. The armor would heal itself. He shivered then. Was he cold? That was impossible though. The sun was enormous. Surely, he should have felt much warmer. Looking toward the sun, his eyes widen. The sun was still huge, but a hole was now forming within it. "RYO!" he suddenly cried.

Ryo looked toward him, then followed Sage's gestures to look upward. His eyes widened. Something was wrong here. Never before had he seen the sun do that. What was happening. Whatever it was, it must have had something to do with Talpa and the Tao Spirit now possessing him. "We need to get to that castle now!"

"My sentiments exactly," Rowen returned as he fired another arrow.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kento demanded. His kanji flashed upon his forehead as he summoned his armor's power. "Iron Rock Crusher!" The attack leapt out as the ground shook. Splitting open, dynasty soldiers fell within the cracks, as others were sliced through from jagged rocks that grew upward.

"Good going, Kento," Scorpio said with a grin. He quickly pointed his weapon in a forward position. "Water Torrent Power!" The lake just behind the soldiers quickly became a tsunami. Its waves thrashed and grew. When it was high enough, the water came forward and the soldiers were swept away.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo's voice rang out in strength. His blades brought forth the white hot fire as it swept through more soldiers. He landed upon his feet and watched in mirth as they were destroyed. Yes, obliterating the soldiers was always enjoyable to him.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen's attack was perhaps the brightest of them all. It went as far as the eye could see and even beyond that. Scores of soldiers were blown away into nothingness. He smiled to himself. They were finally getting somewhere with this.

Sage held his nodatchi above his head as his eyes flashed. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" The power leapt through the blade as he jumped into the air. Swinging his weapon around to the front of his torso, he guided the attack toward the soldiers. They were split apart instantaneously.

Flash had no surekill to call. Her attack did not come from her armor, nor from her sword. Instead, she concentrated, only thinking of fire forming into large fireballs. At once the fireballs were formed before her, and she directed them toward the soldiers. There was a massive explosion as more soldiers were blown apart into pieces.

Again and again the attacks were called forth. To Rowen it was amazing at how many times they destroyed soldiers, and yet none of the Warlords or even Kayura had come forth yet. Although he felt as if he should have been glad, it made no sense to him. Were they lying in wait for them?

The dynasty soldiers were now finally gone and they stood there, staring upward in awe.

"Hey, what's going on with the sun and moon?" Kento asked.

"I don't know, Kento," Sage replied quietly. "Though, you can bet whatever it is, Talpa is behind it."

"I bet Jakada isn't innocent either," Flash said with a growl.

"This must be from the Tao Spirit," Rowen reasoned. "This has never happened with Talpa in charge."

Ryo looked at him with some surprise. "Are you saying Talpa allowed the Tao Spirit to take him over?"

"I'm not sure, but it's highly possible," Rowen said as he nodded.

"In that case, we need to get to the castle," Scorpio said for them all.

"We still have to keep an eye out for the Warlords and especially for Kayura," Sage warned.

Flash raised her head at him and nodded. Like Rowen, she had wondered why none of them had shown up, but now was not the time to be looking for an explanation. They began to move forward, running full strength toward the castle.

Talpa narrowed his eyes. The Tao Spirit was still in control, but was now silent. Clearly it wanted to hear what Jakada had to say. Talpa suddenly grabbed the smaller demon by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Speak, you insolent fool!"

"Resorting to name calling, are we, Talpa?" Jakada said with a smirk.

Talpa's eyes flashed as he violently shook him. "Tell me what you know!"

Jakada winced in pain. Blood was dropping to the floor as he felt his being pulling toward the black oblivion. He still managed to simper at the Dynasty Master. "It's been before your very eyes, Talpa. Yet, you were too blind to even see it."

"Arrghh!" Talpa screamed as the Tao Spirit gave more power to him. It was clearly getting impatient and through that impatience, Talpa desired to kill Jakada off then and there.

__

'Wait. Do not slaughter him, yet,' the Tao Spirit spoke.

__

'What do you mean yet?' Talpa asked.

'_I want his answer. Torture him to gain it,_' the spirit replied.

Talpa's eyes glowed even more as an evil grin formed on his face. He began to laugh, the sound of it taunting Jakada's ears. The smaller demon growled at him, and it was clear from the look on his face that he knew Talpa had something devious planned. He began to squirm.

"Squirm all you want, you traitor!" Talpa roared at him. "You will tell me how you know how the Gate can be opened, or suffer the consequences!"

"Just staring at your face is torture enough, Talpa," Jakada sneered.

Bad move. Talpa suddenly grabbed one of Jakada's wrists with a hand. His eyes flashed as he brought the fingers upward. Suddenly, through his own power and the power of the spirit, he tore Jakada's nails off, one by one.

Jakada threw his head back with a loud cry of pain. Blood gushed from the new wounds and his fingers burned as if they had been placed in acid. Still, he refused to give in. Talpa had, by now, torn off all his fingernails and now the demon moved toward tearing out chunks of Jakada's hair.

More blood gushed forth. Jakada now wished for unconsciousness. Though, whenever he tried to slump forward, a backhand would quickly rouse him again. He growled in contempt. "Why don't you go to hell, Talpa?"

"If I do, I will make certain you come with me!" Talpa growled as he suddenly punched Jakada in the solar plexus. Jakada spit up blood as his eyes darkened. It wasn't from anger, though. He was quickly weakening. Talpa shook him again, wanting an answer, and Jakada wondered if he should give it, or let him hang.

No! If he gave into the Dynasty ruler, he would be considered too weak to even be called a demon. He did not care if Talpa tortured him piece by piece. He would never submit. "Why don't you find out yourself," Jakada seethed back at him, and allowed the moment of silence and anger to linger in its wake.

White Blaze sat on the porch, staring at the clouds that had formed over the city. It was cold, but not a normal cold. It was the cold that evil brought in its wake. The kind that made you look persistently over your shoulder with every step you took.

Blaze came to sit beside him and the tiger looked at him, before looking back toward the dark sky. The wolf knew something dreadful had happened, but it wasn't with the Ronins or the Warriors. No, something else was going on. He looked toward the sun. Through the blackness of the sky it was hard to see. Yet, seeing a bit of it, he frowned. The sun was getting smaller and smaller. _'The sun is shrinking,'_ he spoke to the tiger beside him.

__

'If it is shrinking here, then it must be growing larger within the Dynasty,' White Blaze replied. He stood up on all fours now. Something had to be done. How he wished he could have gone to the Dynasty with the Ronins. He had always gone before, but this time was different. With the Tao Spirit being as powerful as it was, there had been a chance he could have been turned against his own charges.

Blaze watched him for a few moments. As of now there was nothing either of them could do, besides wait. But if the darkness dared show in this world and if the inhabitants were attacked, he was certain all three of them would need to step in.

Lightning then came outside and sat beside White Blaze. He felt concerned and rightly so. _'If this keeps up, we, too, may have to battle.'_

'I had been suspecting that,' Blaze replied. _'White Blaze has informed me the sun within the Dynasty is now growing enormous.'_

'Yes, and no doubt the moon is displaying some event as well,' Lightning said.

'_How is Mia?' _White Blaze asked as he sat down again.

__

'Worried, but resting now,' Lightning answered. '_I did not wish she come out here and stare consistently at the sky. She needs her rest.'_

'Rest will do her good, then' Blaze said.

A cold wind suddenly swept through and all three animals stood. Whatever evil there was, was now almost directly before them. But this evil did not have a face. Rather, a warning struck the very being of their hearts. A great war, both on Earth and in the Dynasty was about to start.

Besmi grinned at Kaye and licked his lips with a long dark purple tongue. His emerald green eyes danced with mischief. He kept his claws in plain sight as he hopped side to side, from foot to foot. "Why no answer Besmi?"

Kaye narrowed her eyes. She had to somehow convince him to allow her to see the blue and silver balls within his hand. She instinctively knew they were the kanji balls, holding hers and Cye's armors within them. Then suddenly she had an idea. It would be considered wicked of her, but it could work. "Uh, look.. If you give me those balls, I know where you can get more pretty balls just like them."

Besmi narrowed his eyes at her as his tongue clicked. "You lie. Besmi no like liars."

"I'm not lying!" Kaye said. She was getting desperate. Something had to be done. She could sense the creature was getting more and more agitated. Just how strong was he? Compared to her, he was relatively small. But the old saying went: big bombs come in little packages. And Kaye knew that time was running out.

She was right. Besmi suddenly leapt high into the air and waves his claws before him. What appeared like small spikes suddenly flew out toward her. She immediately dove to the floor and rolled out of the way.

Besmi then laughed as if this was all a game to him. As Kaye looked over her shoulder behind herself, she could see he was actually clapping. "Oooh! Besmi love play! Besmi good at it! Play with Besmi more, yes?"  
Kaye narrowed her eyes angrily as she got to her feet. "You're crazy!" she spat with a venomous voice.

Besmi stuck out his lower lip and fidgeted. "Besmi not crazy! Pretty girl mean to Besmi!"

Kaye dared to take one step forward, her eyes pleading. "Besmi, please! Those balls belong to my brother and me! You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you!"

"Besmi found pretty balls. Besmi keep." He danced before her, juggling the kanji balls within his hand. A fierce grin was upon his face as he seemed quite amused with them.

Cye waited for Sadie's answer as he hoped that whatever it would be would not upset him. He had already been through so much that he really did not need it.

Sadie finally did answer, his voice gentle, yet firm, and compassionate. "The Ancient One did not intend for things to turn out as they did. By rights, he truly did not know who your father would be. He did know you were one of the Ronins, from the moment Polaris shone down upon you and your kanji of Trust lit the night sky before his very eyes."

Cye frowned deeply. Never before had he been told this, but he supposed it did not matter. What matter was getting to the bottom of this. "So what about the Ancient One? What did he intend?"

"The Ancient intended for the evil to be destroyed," Sadie continued. "When he divided the armor into nine, it was his hope that they would go to good bearers. Unfortunately, there were only five, which were you. He sealed those five armors, but the remaining four, he somehow lost. The four armors somehow escaped on their own, eager to get out. Talpa's power still influenced them in some way, and those who bore them, were weak in spirit and in mind."

"So Talpa was able to manipulate them a whole lot more easily?" Cye pressed on as Sadie nodded. "Sadie, tell me.. Everything we've done… has it been in vain?"

Sadie raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why worry about that? Clearly you have saved millions of people from becoming slaves to the enemy."

"I know. It's just that…"

"Shh!" Sadie suddenly warned as his eyes narrowed. Cye frowned, watching the holy being. Sadie's countenance suddenly transformed to peaceful, to warring. "Come now! I sense Kaye is in danger, and if I'm not mistaking, she cannot defeat this creature on her own!"

Cye frowned deeply and immediately followed the angel out the door, now suddenly realizing upon the angel's arrival, he had grown in strength.

Thunder cart wheeled out of the way, allowing the surekill of Sekhmet to miss him by a hair. He landed upon his feet. His eyes narrowed as he could see the Warlord was getting ready to land another blow. If it came down to it, he would be forced to call his own armor forth.

Sekhmet growled and leapt into the air, this time swinging his swords at the younger boy. Thunder continued to dodge him though. The air was heating up and not in a literal way. So far he had done okay just dodging the attacks, but a careful look at Sekhmet's face and he knew the Warlord was planning on something.

"You, boy, are seriously starting to annoy me!" Sekhmet growled as he readied his swords again.

"Aww.. I'm so sorry," Thunder said, sarcastically. "Let me bow down before the mighty Sekhmet, the Great Warlord of Venom!"

Sekhmet growled and spat out curses as he suddenly charged. He aimed for a position on Thunder's torso and just as Thunder went to block him there, he dove directly behind him. Pain immediately shot through the boy as Sekhmet plunged one blade directly between his shoulder blades.

Thunder screamed in pain and staggered backwards. He sank to his knees, his left arm reaching behind him to hold the wound. He glared at Sekhmet as his back burned.

"How do you like a taste of my poisonous swords?" Sekhmet taunted. "I'm certain the poison is entering through your bloodstream by now."

"Well duh!" Thunder spat back. "You cut me, you moron!"

"Silence, fool!" Sekhmet roared as he raised his swords above his head. "This time, you will learn not to anger a Warlord!"

Thunder's eyes widened as Sekhmet charged for him. Without any warning, he jerked his head to the side, causing his left eye to become unveiled. He stared directly into the Warlord's eyes. Sekhmet screamed and dropped his swords to the floor. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, but it did not make the burning and watering go away. He uncovered his eyes then, growling. Wait, what was this! Darkness! He was blind! "You nuisance! You'll pay for this!"

Thunder did not respond to him. He concentrated on healing himself as Sekhmet cursed and whined about his vision. Finally when he had healed himself, he stood up. He raised his left arm and tilted his face toward the ceiling. His symbol flared more brightly upon his forehead. "Armor of the Warrior! Now Come!" And suddenly, he was in his Storm armor with a nodatchi in his left hand, ready for battle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chains of Misery

Ch 22

A short amount of time passed, the Ronins, Flash and Scorpio finally found themselves at Talpa's main gate. "Alright Kento, it's all yours." Ryo said while motioning to it.

Kento's eyes gleamed as he smirked. "Yea! Now you're talking!"

The others stepped back as Kento braced himself against the gate and starting to push it. The doors creaked as they were slowly starting to move. Finally, with one last shove, the doors flung open. "I was wondering when you were going to come. It's about time, I was starting to get bored."

"Kayura!" Rowen growled as he narrowed his eyes and brought his bow in front of him.

"So, Ronins, we meet again. I was wondering if you would come back after Master Talpa sent you home licking your wounds." Cale laughed evilly as his eyes shown an evil gleam.

"You seem to have a short memory. I think it's because of old age. From what I remember, we were the ones that kicked your sorry butt," Flash replied with a dangerous smirk of her own.

Cale growled angrily as he clenched his fists. "Why you insolent little whelp! Watch what you say towards me or you'll find yourself in more trouble than you could imagine!"

"Watch what I say? You know, I never thought of that. I could have a mirror in front of me and then I could see how I form my words to match the sounds that are coming out of my mouth," Flash mocked as she stood her ground.

Cale growled angrily as he clenched his fists. He was getting tired of being talked to the way that she was.

Kayura glanced over towards him and then shook her head. "Cale, back off, now. I know you want to teach her a lesson, but I'll take it from here. You just help out Dais with the others."

"I don't take orders from you, Kayura," Cale growled when he saw her come down and stand in front with her back facing him.

Kayura glanced back. "Take it up with Master Talpa if you don't like it."

For now Cale decided to go and help out Dais, he would contend with Kayura's rebellious nature later, that is if there was a later for them.

"Dais, Cale, we don't have time to mess with you right now," Kento growled angrily as he wrung his hands tightly over his nanginta.

"You'll make time," Dais replied as he pitched the area around them into a dome of darkness.

"We've seen your act one time too many, hocus pocus, and it's old," Kento told him in a very annoyed tone.

"Then you'll know exactly where we are and won't be fooled, so you'll be able to take us both down in one shot," Cale shot back as he increased the intensity of the darkness around them with his own powers.

While the guys were dealing with the two warlords, Flash was already in battle against Kayura. "Finally, I was wondering when I would have someone that would be able to go toe to toe with me instead of those bumbling fools," Kayura said as she launched off of the side of a nearby shrine and somersaulted over Flash.

"Yea, well, don't get too over confident, Kayura. I'm tougher than I look," Flash informed her as she wheeled around and did a couple of flying jump kicks towards her midsection.

Kayura flipped backwards until she landed on top of a bamboo post, holding her swords crossed behind her back.

Flash scowled at her. "You jump around too much, you know that."

Kayura laughed. "What's the matter, am I too much for you? Maybe I should allow you to feel the fury of the stars…Star Sword Scream!"

Flash looked up just as Kayura launched off the bamboo post and twirled her star swords in the air as she was attacking. "I'll give you star sword scream!" Flash powered up just before the attack hit. The intense heat that was coming from Flash was so hot that it melt her swords completely to the hilt.

Kayura blinked in surprise as she landed. "You…You melted my star swords!"

"Yea, I did, and now the stars won't be screaming," Flash replied with a smirk as she saw Kayura throw down her ruined swords.

Burst of a myriad of lights shot all through out the dark dome. Finally, it dissipated and all that were left standing were the Ronins and Scorpio.

The two Warlords were laying on the ground unconscious while the guys looked over towards Flash and Kayura.

'Man, what is with this tiny troll, or whatever he is? He's too fast, I won't get our kanji balls back this way,' Kaye thought as she kept her eyes on the bouncing Besmi.

"Why won't play with Besmi? Come, play," Besmi said as he continued to bounce up and down. "You want Besmi's toys, you come and get from Besmi."

"They don't belong to you, so just hand them over," Kaye replied as she took another step towards him.

"No, shiny toys Besmi's! Only way Besmi give back is if pretty girl win game," Besmi informed her as his claws came out again.

"Look, I'm not going to play your games. Just hand them over already. You don't understand, my brother and I need those." Kaye pleaded with a slight frown. "We have to make right what happened to the Dynasty. Because if we can't stop it here, then it might happen to our home. We can't, no we won't let that come to pass, too many lives will be lost. Please, just give them back."

"Besmi not care about others. Besmi only care for Besmi. So, Besmi won't give shiny toys back. Instead, Besmi will cut down pretty girl, since pretty girl won't play."

In a blink of an eye, Besmi leaped into the air and launched his razor claws towards her. Kaye backed off as quickly as she could when she barely got out of the way from being sliced. The pillar behind her fell forward. Kaye looked between the fallen pillar and Besmi with a deep frown. "You know what, I've had it with you," Kaye informed him as she was way past annoyed.

"Besmi not care, Besmi say pretty girl die now," the creature replied as he launched himself into the air towards her for another attack.

Sadie and Cye continued hurrying down the corridors as they were trying to find Kaye. The angel was very unsettled about what he felt not too long ago. While Cye was having a hard time trying to keep up with Sadie as he was still feeling a bit drained from using his new powers earlier. They kept on though, but when Cye glanced over to the solider who were standing in the halls, he frowned as he noticed that they weren't paying attention to them. A part of him was relieved, and another part felt somewhat uneasy about it. But Cye knew that he couldn't be concerned about them, he and Sadie had to get to Kaye. Something about the angel made Cye start to feel concerned about if there was a possibility that Sadie would attack the soldiers or anyone else that came in their way.

It didn't take long for Sadie and Cye to finally make it to the room where Kaye and Besmi were fighting. In a blink of an eye, Sadie went boldly through the door, Cye blinked in a bit of surprise and then quickly followed him inside. The angel looked sternly in the direction of the little creature as his holy light from within him radiated. "Besmi, that's enough!"

Besmi shrieked and backed away, cowering as he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Besmi knows holy one.. Besmi afraid.. Besmi beg to spare life."

Kaye frowned at the creature and then turned around and saw that Cye and Sadie entered the room. "Cye…You got out!"

Cye gave a small smile as he nodded. "Yea, I did, thanks to Sadie. But are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm ok. Just having some trouble getting this creature or whatever he is our kanji balls back," Kaye replied as she moved over by him.

"Don't worry fallen angel, I'll make sure he'll give them back," Sadie told her in a calming voice as he stood before him.

Besmi looked up and blinked in confusion. "Pretty girl is fallen angel?"

"Yes, she is, and you know what the penalty is for attacking an angel, don't you, Besmi?" Sadie questioned with a raised brow.

"Besmi sorry, Besmi didn't know pretty girl was fallen angel. Forgive Besmi," the creature begged.

"Return what doesn't belong to you, and I just might forget what you just did," Sadie suggested as he watched him closely.

"Besmi will return shiny toys…See, Besmi give back," the creature replied as he quickly got up and then handed Cye and Kaye their kanji orbs.

The siblings blinked with a slight confused frown as they looked at each other. They then smiled and wrapped their fingers around their kanji balls and called forth their sub armors. "I never thought I'd say this, but it feels good to have it back again," Cye said with a feeling of relief washing over him.

"Yea, I know what you mean," Kaye replied with a slight nod. "Come on, we still need to find Thunder, and then we can make things right so we can finally go home."

"Besmi sorry for attacking fallen angel. Besmi not know pretty girl is fallen angel until now. Fallen angel forgive Besmi?" the creature asked with sad eyes as he looked up at her somewhat shaking.

Kaye looked at him, and then gave a slight nod. Besmi smiled and then laughed in relief as he scurried out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chains of Misery

Chapter 23.

Sekhmet smirked as he narrowed his eyes at the boy before him. It had been several weeks since he had witnessed the armor on the boy. Did he really think his armor would save him from certain defeat? True he could not kill him; the boy was going to wish for death when the mighty Warlord of Venom finished with him.

The silence was still, the air thick. Neither move and neither spoke. They sized one another up, weighing their options. Each one did not know how well the other could fight in full armor, though Thunder had a certain idea from the attacks Sekhmet put forth moments ago.

At last Sekhmet spoke. "Well boy, we are evenly matched aren't we? Are we going to stand around all day and look dumb? Or are we going to fight?"

"Your move, snake breath," Thunder challenged.

Sekhmet narrowed his eyes and drew his swords. He leapt forward, swinging the swords forward in an arch. Thunder brought his nodatchi up sideways and blocked the attack. He leapt backward and Sekhmet followed him.

The swords struck again and again, the metal ensuing a shower of sparks, the metallic sounds bouncing off the walls.

Sekhmet growled the moment Thunder suddenly sailed over his head. He quickly turned and blocked an attack from the Warrior. Raising his other sword he swung it down toward the boy. Thunder quickly dodged to his left, causing the Warlord to strike at the ground. Quickly he went behind Sekhmet with his nodatchi raised.

Sekhmet turned as fast as he was able and swiftly blocked the attack. He raised his swords above his head and quickly looked for an open area on which to strike. He was too late however. A silvery blur shot through the air toward him and he instantly felt pain.

Sekhmet smirked at Thunder as blood dripped down his nose. The boy was good with a sword and fast as well. Even during the entire time he had been imprisoned within these walls, his skill was not lacking. He wiped the blood away from his nose and leveled his swords before his face. "You are good, boy, but not good enough!"

"What do you mean!" Thunder demanded as he kept his own sword ready. The side of the infinitely sharp blade was bloody.

"Hmph. It was clear you could have easily killed me, and yet you refrained yourself from completing the task."

Thunder glared at Sekhmet with utmost impatience and frustration. What was he trying to do? Was he trying to make him feel as if his battles had never meant anything? Did Sekhmet want to be killed? "NO!" Thunder shouted in rage as he glared at the Warlord. "I'm a Warrior of life, not of death! I cannot take another life out of sheer pleasure or anger! I'm not that way!"

Laughter. Sekhmet was almost pleased by the situation before him. Storm seemed so very confused. Perhaps the suffering had been too much for him. Or perhaps he had been misguided all along and had no idea. "Poor disillusioned Storm. Has the truth faded from you? You say you have no desire to kill me, and yet you can see the blood dripping from my nose. Which you have caused."

"What are you saying?" Thunder demanded. He was getting a bad feeling. He involuntarily took a step back as he kept his attention focused on the Warlord. Sekhmet had made no moves, but continued to laugh in amusement.

"Foolish boy. Had you really not wanted to kill me, you would never had the guts to strike back at me and succeeded!"

Thunder stared in shock at Sekhmet as the tip of his nodatchi struck the ground in an almost rather listless hand. Was the Warlord of Venom right?

Sekhmet chuckled as he could see how the Warrior of Storm was struggling against himself. A cruel smirk formed on his face. "Have I struck a nerve, Storm? You know I speak the truth, don't you?"

"What could you possibly know about me?" Thunder demanded with anger. There was just no way he could know how he felt at this very moment. It wasn't possible! Or was it?

Sekhmet smirked. Then suddenly he charged without warning. His speed and momentum struck quickly and Thunder was slammed against the wall. His nodatchi flew from his hand and he let out a grunt. He lifted his eyes and glared at Sekhmet who had one sword aimed at his throat, the other sword raised in mid air.

"I know you cannot be killed, Storm," Sekhmet said savagely with a cruel smirk. "But I know you can fall into a coma.. Let's see how quickly you can sleep!"

Thunder's eyes widened when he saw the other sword coming right at him. If he did not make a move there was no telling what would happen to him. Immediately though, he felt his power kick in. His symbol of Knowledge, the lightning bolt appeared flashing on his forehead. His armor and himself began to glow with a red aura.

Sekhmet's eyes widen as he nearly fell backwards. Lightning bolts suddenly began to strike around him with such intensity it was nearly blinding. He cried out and tried to avoid the onslaught. A lightning bolt struck him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He slammed into the opposite wall and slumped to the floor.

A moment of silence followed as the smoke slowly cleared away. Thunder looked in horror as he could see the Warlord of Venom lying across from him. The armor was damaged and blood poured from the lips. The front of his chest and a part of his face looked blackened.

The Warrior grimaced as he struggled to his feet and slowly made his way over. Terror gripped him and he wondered if he should run. No, he couldn't run. No matter what the Warlord had tried to do to him moments before, he certainly did not need to be just like him.

Kneeling down beside the Warlord, he discovered he was alive, but barely. Gritting his teeth, he laid his hand on the torso of Sekhmet and closed his eyes. His symbol of Knowledge flared to life on his forehead as his red aura surrounded both him and Sekhmet as he poured his healing power into the wounded Warlord.

Sekhmet slowly began to come to. He was confused. Here was the prisoner of his master healing him. But why? Something did not make sense. Why hadn't he killed him when he clearly had the chance? Why show such mercy?

"Why… why did you spare me?" Sekhmet asked when Thunder had completed the healing.

Thunder gazed upon him for a moment before he answered. "Because Sekhmet, you should know what it is like to feel mercy. I cannot kill you. It against my feelings to do so."

Sekhmet became quiet now. Was this truly the correct way of life? If an enemy of himself could show mercy, then what did that have to say about himself, or even yet, his own master? The Warlord of Venom would have to do a deep search within himself to find the real truth.

Kayura glowered at Flash as she was now weaponless. How on earth did that girl do that! She had called forth no attack. Oh well, it did not matter. She was still the best fighter there was. She would definitely show this little girl what it was like to be a true warrior. Talpa would win and she would be mightily praised for her efforts.

She leapt into the air and came flying at Flash with a leg outstretched in a kick, aiming directly for Flash's face. The young girl stepped back immediately, and quickly grabbed onto Kayura's ankle. Kayura then took the chance and punched Flash in her face.

Flash held back her pain, but kept a firm hold on Kayura's ankle, swung her around and threw her. She then put a hand to her tender face and winced. Pulling away her hand, she found some blood. Kayura would pay for this.

Kayura somersaulted in the air and landed on her feet again. She turned and smirked at Flash. "So it looks like you need more practice in the art of fighting," she said, arrogantly.

Flash continued to glare at her as the anger was rising in her. She was sick of this whole mess. Kayura undoubtedly had more skill in fighting than she did, but Flash was determined to win. She moved back a step and then suddenly ran forward with amazing speed. The two soon clashed into fighting. They were so quick in their speed and actions, they were barely seen. The Ronins had all they could do to keep a close eye on the fight, but to them watching the two women was like watching blurs whip by.

"Man, talk about heavy duty!" Kento said in amazement.

"I can't believe they can move that fast!" Rowen said with his eyes wide.

"Something doesn't seem right to me though," Ryo said with a frown as he watched the two.

"Like what?" Sage asked him as he half glanced at him.

"Look at them," Ryo said as he continued to watch the fight. "I've seen Flash fight better than this. I don't understand. What gives?"

"I don't know, Ryo," Sage said with a weary frown. "If Flash can fight better, she must be holding back for some reason. "But what if there's a chance that Kayura could be better?"

"What! No chance!" Kento said, adamantly as his eyes blazed.

"There's always a chance, Kento," Sage said. "Even Talpa was stronger than we are when we fought him individually. It wasn't until we combined armor powers with Ryo could we defeat him."

"We know that, Sage!" Kento said impatiently. "I still say that Flash could take Kayura out any day!"

"Let's hope you're right, Kento," Ryo said, quietly as he continued to watch the fight.

Flash decided to try a move that she had seen Thunder do plenty times before. The moment Kayura ran at her again, she suddenly grabbed onto the front of Kayura's garment and threw herself backward onto the ground. At the same time she brought Kayura down with her while extending her feet against Kayura's torso and then catapulted her overhead.

Kayura's eyes widen when she found herself sailing through the air directly over Flash's head. She tucked her head in, brought her knees up, and somersaulted several times through the air, in order to balance herself up right again. She landed on her feet with knees bent.

Flash quickly stood up and turned around to face Kayura. Kayura turned her head and smirked at her. "Smart move, Firestarter. I'm actually impressed. You must have learned that from Storm."

"Yeah, so what?" Flash said as she stood her ground.

"I'm just saying," Kayura stood up now and slowly turned her around. Her eyes remained on Flash now. "You know, I must admit, Storm is a good fighter. It's no wonder he's second in command of your little group."

Flash did not answer this time. What did Kayura think she was doing? Something didn't sound right the way Kayura was talking, but the Warrior could not begin to guess what it could be about.

Scorpio frowned toward the two women. He had been mostly silent at first, having watched the fight. He was amazed at how well this Kayura had handled herself against Flash, but had cheered when Flash had finally gotten the upper hand. Now Kayura seemed to be trying something else. He glanced at the others. "What does she think she's doing?" he asked.

"She's trying her hand ingeniously," Sage said with a deep frown.

"Let's hope she doesn't succeed," Rowen said. "If she does, then Flash may not win."

"I won't judge too soon," Ryo said as a strange feeling came over him. What was that feeling? He did not know as it was too soon to tell, but whatever it was, led him to believe something drastic was about to happen.

"You know, I have to admit," Kayura said, slowly, "Thunder is a very good looking boy. It's no wonder the girls want him so bad."

"What!" Flash was beginning to get angry as she was slowly beginning to understand something. "Have you been spying on him?"

Kayura blinked, then threw her head back and laughed. "Spying? No. Master Talpa had found out about the boy and we were sent to watch his every move. We've been tailing him for several weeks before we made our move. We had to know mostly everything about him before we could capture him."

Flash growled in anger as she continued to stand a few feet away from Kayura.

Scorpio was also angry. "Why those no good, rotten, son of…."

Ryo frowned deeply as he couldn't believe his ears. Had Cye and Kaye been studied and watched as well? No, they couldn't have been. They would have all known if they had been. And Talpa clearly knew their powers to begin with. He frowned again. "At least Kayura's admitting to something."

"That still gives them no right for what they did!" Scorpio said, enraged.

"Dude, we know," Kento replied. "Believe me, had I found they had been watching me or my friend, or even Kaye like that, I'd go off big time!"

"Kayura, just what are you trying to say?" Flash demanded.

"Well," Kayura began, deviously as she raised her eyes to behold Flash's face. "I will say, he was quite the looker."

"What!"

"And.. he has the most amazing lips I have ever tasted," Kayura finished.

That did it. Instant anger swept through Flash in a heartbeat. Her fists tightened and her power took over. She would not let Kayura get away with this. To hear this confession or lie, or whatever it was, was too much. This time Kayura would regret her decisions.

Kayura's eyes widened as she took a step back. Her enemy's hair was blowing behind her, but the Dynasty wind didn't seem to be causing it. What was that in her forehead? Some kind of glowing flame? The heat.. it was intense! She felt the sweat dripping off her. So was this her power? Control over heat? It had to be. What else could it be?

Flash continued to raise the heat higher and higher as he aura began to glow a blue color around her. She had had enough of this.

Ryo's eyes widened and he grinned. The power from the heat was effecting him as well. He could feel himself growing stronger.

The others felt the heat as well. They wiped the sweat off their faces and actually considered taking their armors off. But that was a bad idea. There was no telling if Talpa would send his netherspirits the moment their armors were shed. They would have to endure the heat.

And then it came. Kayura could feel intense pain within her hands and looked down. Her eyes widen and she screamed. Her hands were burning with fire! But how! She tried to shake them, but that only made it worse.

Flash was definitely no longer playing around. She definitely wanted to make Kayura pay for what she did, and she had every intention on doing so. But then a strange emotion overcame her. Could she truly be like Kayura? In the past Kayura had probably killed. Kayura deserved to die, didn't she?

"What is she doing?" Rowen asked with a frown. He had noticed Flash's reaction, and although Kayura was clearly burning, the fire did not seem to spread.

"She's fighting against herself," Scorpio suddenly realized. "There must be a reason why."

"In truth," Sage began slowly, "Kayura is actually our mentor, the Ancient One's last descendant. She is not really evil, only brain washed. Does Flash know?"

Scorpio shook his head as he frowned deeply. "I don't believe so. We should tell her."

Ryo was about to do the honor, but frowned when he noticed that Flash's head was slightly cocked. She seemed to be listening to something, or someone not there. But who exactly? The more he watched, the more he noticed that Flash was beginning to look almost sad.

Flash could indeed hear a voice. A gentle voice, though raspy. It had told her clearly to not harm Kayura any further. It had explained to her the brainwashing that had been done, and what Kayura's true purpose really was.

The Firestarter Warrior felt tears coming down her cheeks, but did not wipe them off. She stared at the wailing Kayura and at the burning hands. With a simple command, the fire quickly left Kayura. She grimaced. Kayura's hands were incredibly burnt, raw, and bloody.

"You.. You…" Kayura gasped in disbelief and in extreme pain. Intense anger was beginning to overtake her as she wanted to curse at Flash. But there was a small part of her crying on the inside. She wanted release, freedom.. to be loved and to return love; and yet all she could do was think of serving the emperor of this realm.

Flash made no move nor she did speak. And then something strange happened. The little golden cross on her neck flared to life and an intense white light struck out from it. It sailed through the air and directly into Kayura's body.

The five boys watched in amazement, with widening eyes. Where had this new power come from? What was it? And more importantly, what was it going to do?

And then just as quickly as the light had appeared, it suddenly disappeared. Flash was on her knees, overwhelmed by the power the light seemed to have had, and Kayura was now slowly blinking in confusion.

"Wh.. where am I? How did I get here?"

"What!" Sage exclaimed with his eyes wide. "I don't believe it!"  
"How did that happen!" Rowen cried out. "That massive light from Flash's necklace set her free?"

"What if Kayura's only playing us?" Kento said with uncertainty.

Ryo closely studied Kayura and shook his head. "No, Kento. Kayura's been free. She seems genuinely confused at where she is, but there's something else about her. Look."

They did look. Kayura's hands had been completely healed. Was it possible the strange light had healed her? Now they could see Kayura looking at Flash in concern. It must be true. Kayura was free. But how long would it last?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chains of Misery**

**Ch 24**

Sweat beading down his forehead. Breathing slowly coming back to normal. His heart and mind were still racing from what he just faced. Thunder sheathed his sword as he kept a wary eye on the Warlord of Venom.

Sekhmet wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand. The Warlord was pleased on how he gotten to the Warrior. But at the same time, he was confused on Thunder's reason for showing mercy.

"You know what your so called master is doing is wrong," Thunder stated.

"Of course I know, but that doesn't mean I care. The lives that Master Talpa, the other Warlords and I, mean nothing to us!" Sekhmet shot back.

"I don't think you honestly believe that. All of you have just been under the tyrant's influence for so long, you've forgotten what it's like to think for yourselves," Thunder replied glancing back at him as he started walking down the hall. "I have to find my friends, you do what you want."

Sekhmet just watched Thunder disappear around the corner. 'Was the boy actually right?' The Warlord of Venom mused over this a bit more and then phased away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadie lead the siblings to a secret room. "You'll be safe here. I have to leave soon, I'm needed. The battle that I'm involved in is starting to become critical."

"Sadie…" Kaye started to say.

The warrior angel could see the concern in her eyes. He raised his hand in reassurance. His expression showed a sense of calmness, but still much concern. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Stay in here for now. If you need to leave the room, then stay within the corridors behind the walls."

"Sadie, what about Thunder, do you know where he is or if he's alright?" Cye asked looking at the angel.

"Your friend is fine physically, but Sekhmet has played with his mind," Sadie replied. "He'll be here soon enough."

"Be careful, Sadie," Kaye told him.

The warrior angel smiled. "Don't worry fallen angel, I'll be just fine. Just remember what I told you both about defeating Talpa and the Tao spirit."

Cye and Kaye gave a slight nod as Sadie disappeared from their sight.

"I have to admit, it feels good to be wearing my sub armor again," Cye proclaimed as he broke the silence.

"I just hope it's a sign that this whole thing will be over soon, and we'll be able to go home," Kaye replied as they were looking around.

"I'm sure it is Kaye. Otherwise, we wouldn't have them back, right?" Cye reasoned with a reassured tone.

"Yea, I suppose you're…" Kaye started and then looked over towards the wall when she heard a sound.

Cye glanced over towards her as he approached it. When Cye got there, he carefully opened the sliding part of the wall. "Thunder!"

The Warrior blinked in surprise when he looked up and saw Cye and then further into the room saw Kaye close by. He gave a small smile in relief. "You're both ok?"

"We're fine, Thunder…" Cye started to reply, but then heard metal clanking down the hall. "Hurry, get in here." Cye quickly pulled Thunder inside and then shut the door. The soldiers marched by as the three of them stood perfectly still until they were finally gone.

"Think they know we're free in here?" Kaye asked as she glanced at them.

"It's possible, I wouldn't even doubt that Talpa and the Warlords know. But for now, we're going to have to stay in this room, and behind the walls for now," Cye replied.

"We can't just hide here until the others come for us," Kaye informed him.

"You're right, we can't, but Cye's right too. For now we don't have much of a choice. How'd you two find this place anyway?" Thunder asked looking towards them.

"Sadie lead us here, and then he told us that you'll show up before he vanished to the war that he's involved in," Cye told him.

"Well, since we're in here. We might as well get some rest, and maybe even find something to eat so we can regain our strength," Kaye reasoned when they were walking over to a bench and a couple of chairs.

Cye frowned a bit as he felt dizzy. His hands went to brace his head. "No, we have to stay…"

"Cye!" Kaye exclaimed as she rushed over and quickly caught him before he was completely on the floor.

Thunder quickly moved the junk off of the bench. "Kaye, bring him over here."

Kaye gave a slight nod and carefully helped Cye over to the bench, and with Thunder's aid they laid him down. "Cye, you're still feeling drained from using your new powers aren't you?"

The light blue Ronin opened his eyes and looked towards her. "No, I'm fine, I just had a slight dizzy spell."

"Cye, you're not a very good liar. Just rest alright," Kaye replied looking at him with eyes laced with concern.

"Lay still, Cye, don't have me make you be pinned to the bench," Thunder told him sternly.

Cye raised a brow towards him, he hadn't heard Thunder talk to him like that since they've been in the Dynasty. But just then, he saw a slight smirk that was playing on the Warrior's face. "Ok, ok I can see that there's no way I'm going to win."

"You got that right, little brother. Now, while you're resting here, I'm going to see if I can scrounge up some food for us," Kaye told them as she walked over to the side wall and searched for a passage.

"Kaye, you're not going out there," Cye declared as he was pushing himself up.

Kaye glanced back as she found the passage. "Cye, Sadie told us that if we need to go somewhere we're suppose to follow the corridors that are behind the walls. Remember."

The blue Ronin frowned slightly in concern. "Of course I remember, it's just, you might get lost. How can you be sure that you're going the right way?"

She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. "I can smell the aroma coming from the kitchen. As long as I follow it, I won't lose my way." Kaye reasoned as she looked back towards him.

Thunder closed his eyes and smelled the air. "She's right." He opened his eyes and looked over at Cye. "I smell what passes for food too. This might be the only chance we have to get something. If it'll make you feel better Cye, I'll go with her."

Before Cye could respond; "Sorry, but Thunder could you please stay here and watch over him?" Kaye asked as she studied the two. "Cye, I promise, I'll be careful."

Cye could see the determination set off in her eyes as her kanji also flared. "Alright, but keep your link open at all times."

"I will, and don't worry Cye, I'll be back as soon as I can," Kaye replied as she gave a small smile and then ducked inside.

Thunder eased Cye back down. "Don't worry she says," Cye mumbled as he was now laying down.

"Cye, if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't doubt that you'd be the one that would have went in there instead of her," Thunder reasoned as he was getting ready to heal him.

"You're right, I would have. But…" Cye objected as he looked at him.

"But nothing, in order for all of us to get out of this alive and back home, we're going to need all of our strength. We won't be at our peak if we don't get rest and nourishment. No matter how bad it is," Thunder replied while healing him.

When Thunder was finished, Cye carefully sat up. "Thanks Thunder. But yea, I do see your point."

"Good, now, all we have to do is wait for her to get back and we'll go from there, alright." Thunder replied as he sat down.

Further into the corridor, Kaye continued to follow the scent that was coming from the kitchen. After some time, she finally made it. Looking through a hole she could see that the servers and the others that were in the kitchen were leaving. 'Finally, it's about time,' Kaye thought as she found the lever to slide the door open.

As soon as Kaye stepped into the kitchen, she searched for a bag of some kind in order to help her carry the food back to Cye and Thunder. When she found it, Kaye hurriedly gathered what food and drinks she could and then heard footsteps. She got what she could and then headed back into the corridor and shut it just before they entered.

Kaye gave a quick sigh of relief. 'That was too close, I'd better get back before Cye worries too much and his hair falls out.' On her way back, Kaye heard two familiar voices as she turned the corner. 'Talpa and Jakada. They're arguing?'

"Tell me everything about that gate in the sky! How is it going to open and when!" Talpa demanded seething in anger.

Kaye stopped and squinted to see through a hole. She cupped her hands over her mouth so they wouldn't hear her gasp at what she saw. Talpa holding Jakada, the demon was bleeding from the head down. Not that he didn't deserve it, but still the gruesome sight was enough to turn anyone's stomach.

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing!" Jakada growled while trying to fight for his very life. "You went back on your word, and now you expect me to tell you what I know? Forget it!"

"Then you give me no choice. You were a good ally, but your usefulness to me is over and so is your useless life." Talpa sneered as he pulled back his hand and plunged it deep into Jakada's chest and tore out his heart.

Jakada fell to the floor, and Talpa was squeezing the beating heart. With each beat, it started to slow down more and more in the tyrant's hands. Jakada could feel his life force leaving him. Then at the last possible moment, Jakada looked at the wall and smiled cruelly.

Kaye coiled back, her heart was racing so fast that it felt like it was going to explode.

"Goodbye Jakada, it was an interesting partnership while it lasted," Talpa said as the demon's heart burned in his hands and then Jakada's body was being licked by flames and in a matter of moments, both were nothing but ashes.

Kaye could feel her body shake, she felt herself go pale. 'He…he actually…'

Cye snapped his head over towards the opening of the corridor and stood up.

Thunder stood up and looked at his friend. "Cye, what…What is it?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chains of Misery**

**Chapter 25.**

Talpa took a deep breath, sighing deeply with satisfaction. He had again tasted victory that not only showed his stance in power, but also his volatile way of handling certain areas that did not please him. Jakada truly had no idea that this day he would die. And that was his number one mistake. A wind blew through the room, blowing away the ashes of the once brave Jakada.

Yes, he felt satisfied, but somehow the Tao spirit inside him did not. Frowning deeply, Talpa sat down on his throne. Ignoring the mutilation done to his throne room he inquired of the spirit. '_Tao spirit, what troubles you this time? Jakada is dead, having repudiated to tell us how the Gate of Twilight can be opened, even after much torture. What troubles you?'_

'_The Gate is what troubles me!" _the Tao spirit roared in reply. "_The Gate can be used either for good or for evil! My tao spirits have been locked behind that Gate for centuries. If I can get it open, they will be free. However, there's another matter to deal with.' _

'_And what is that?'_

'_Sadie.'_

Talpa did not know who or what Sadie was, but judging from the Tao spirit's attitude, it was nothing good. He felt agitation, concern, anger, and perhaps fear from the spirit. This was something entirely surprising to Talpa. Was it possible that another being more powerful than the Tao spirit existed?

Kaye could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute and her face turned white from sheer terror. She had known Talpa to be vindictive, but never before had noticed him to be that merciless. The sight of him ripping Jakada's heart out was too much, and she feared she would pass out. Powerless to stand in place, she quickly turned and hurried down the hall. She had to get back to the others and tell them what had happened. Talpa wasn't just an evil being anymore; he was completely dangerous.

Her footsteps barely echoed as she ran back to the room where Sadie had hid them all. Tears stung her eyes and she was gasping for breath now as she got closer and closer. How would she tell Cye and Thunder? She knew they would both want to escape right away, but what if they couldn't? She knew what had happened the last time Thunder had attempted escape. She did not know what punishment had been given to him, but it must have been horrible. She did not wish for him or Cye or herself to go through that torment. Were they destined to remain prisoners forever?

She did not want to believe that, but hope was getting farther and farther away. What little hope she did feel, she stubbornly clung to it, fearing she would lose it forever. But she needed to be strong. For Kento, for Cye, for Thunder, and even for herself. She had always been independent, but now it seemed as if she herself needed someone to hang onto. If not for Sadie, she would have fell down into the deep pits of despair.

She kept a sob hidden in the back of her throat and she tried hard to quench her panting. She was getting closer to where Cye and Thunder were, and without warning, she suddenly burst into the room, surprising the them.

"Kaye!" Cye said. His eyes lit up with concern the moment he saw her anguished face. Something terrible must have happened. But what though? He approached her and gently took her by the shoulders, fearing she would pass out as she was now hyperventilating. "Kaye, take deep breaths," he suggested, speaking gently, but firmly. Behind him, watching with concern was Thunder.

Kaye could hear and see Cye, but could barely focus. What she had seen would never be etched from her mind. She knew she would have nightmares. If only Kento was there. Oh, Kento, Kento! Her mind screamed in anguish. She was ready to collapse on the floor.

Thunder could sense something was about to happen and he yelled at Cye. "Cye, do something! She's going to faint!"

Cye could see this as well. All color had drained from his sister's face, she was limp, and he could tell her heartbeat was slowing down to a dangerous level. He couldn't afford to lose her. With a grimace, he drew his hand back and suddenly smacked Kaye against the side of her face.

Pain instantly registered on Kaye's senses and she looked at Cye now with confused and hurt eyes. He had hit her? Why? What had she done to him? Her lip trembled and her eyes quivered.

Cye immediately felt guilty, but what else could he do? He had almost lost her to her a sudden panic attack. With his own tears seeping out of his eyes, he suddenly grabbed onto her and held her against him, whispering, "Please forgive me. I almost lost you."

Kaye heard him and suddenly began to sob on his shoulder.

Thunder continued to watch, but did not intervene. Finally after some time, Kaye finally managed to calm down, and he asked, "Kaye, what had you upset? Cye and I sensed something had happened earlier, and we know it's terrible. Especially when you reacted the way you did." His visible eye showed so much concern and he wanted nothing more than to ease her mind, and to figure a way out of this mess.

Kaye was held by Cye as she rested against him. She glanced at Thunder and frowned deeply. "Jakada's gone."

"Well, it's about bloody time!" Cye cried.

"No, Cye," Kaye said, quietly. "I mean he's gone."

That hit the boys like a ton of bricks. The news of this quickly passed through their minds as neither wanted to believe it. Finally, Thunder asked the question that was on their minds. "When did it happen and how?"

Kaye shuddered, uncertain she wanted to tell them, but berating herself as she knew they had a right to know. She felt Cye squeeze her hand reassuringly, and somehow that gave her strength. And then she slowly began to tell them what she had witnessed.

Mia frowned a bit as she felt something was not right. The lights in the house were steadily blinking on and off, and she feared the electricity would go out altogether. Deciding ahead, she quickly saved what she had written in the Word document, and then stood up from her desk and quickly fetched a candle. She placed it on the table nearby and lit the wick. The warm glow soothed her as she sat down again, staring back at her screen. Her face held worry as she did not know exactly what was happening to her friends. '_I hope they're all right,' _she thought to herself.

And then suddenly the electricity went off.

Mia blinked, and then looked at the candle in relief. She was glad she had thought ahead. She hadn't even typed anything since her last save. Standing up, she took the candle with her and let it guide her through the rooms. She then stepped on something solid and heard a roar. Screaming, she fell back, the candle still in her hand.

Trembling, she brought the candle up to see who she had stepped on and came face to face with a silver tiger.

'_My poor tail!' _Lightning cried as he licked it.

Mia sighed in relief. "Oh, Lightning! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Lightning was not too happy though as he continued to lick his wounded tail. '_Must you humans wear those high heels?' _he demanded.

Mia frowned, and then countered back. "You were once a human too, Lightning!"

Lightning turned and looked at her now. '_True, but back in my time, women didn't wear such torture devices.'_

Before Mia could answer, White Blaze and Blaze suddenly entered the hall. Both looked apprehensive. Mia could sense all the animals were anxious and that did nothing to put her mind at ease. Knowing Blaze could also talk, she looked directly at him. "Blaze, what is happening. And don't hide it from me!"

The wolf looked grave as he focused on her. '_I cannot tell you, Mia. However, you have the right to know this much. We have to get you out of here, immediately.'_

"What! Why!"

'_Danger is coming!' _the wolf replied solemnly.

Mia did not know what threat was coming, but she could about guess it. She then worried about all her grandfather's files and the new information she had found over the past few months. White Blaze knew how important it was, and thus guided her to get what she needed.

With the tiger's help, Mia quickly grabbed everything she needed and then settled on White Blaze's black. The tiger leapt away just as the window to her study was blown away.

Lightning and Blaze met them in the hall. '_Hurry_!' Lightning shouted.

Mia nearly screamed when more of her windows were broken. The shards of glass seemed to explode both inward and outward. She could hear vicious laughter, she felt the presence of evil. What was in her house? And then she realized it. Talpa's evil was now reaching into her home.

The three animals fled the scene, taking Mia with them. They could not battle this imperceptible vice when the exact evil was in another realm, and when they had someone to guard.

Ryo approached Flash who still had not risen from the position she was in. He carefully picked her up and held her, and she seemed to slump in his arms_. 'That light had intense power_,' he mused to himself. But he wondered how it could come from a cross necklace. It was only jewelry, wasn't it? Then again, the Jewel of Light could be considered the same and that jewel had power.

Kento looked toward Flash with a frown. "Is she okay, Ryo?"

"I think she'll be fine," Ryo replied as he began to send some of his own armor's power into Flash. "I think she exhausted herself."

Sage looked from Ryo and Flash to Kayura. Kayura looked quite troubled and he knew he'd have to help her come around again. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on either side of her face. "Kayura, do you know who I am?"

Kayura focused her eyes on him. "Sage of Halo," she said slowly. Her eyes then beheld the others. "Rowen of Strata, Kento of Hardrock, Ryo of Wildfire…" She paused, nonplussed as she looked around. "Where are Cye of the Torrent and Kaye of the Tiger, and who's that in Ryo's arms?"

"She doesn't remember anything!" Rowen observed with a frown.

Ryo turned to look at Kayura now. "Kayura, Talpa had you brainwashed again. He's captured Cye and Kaye and even one more; Thunder. The girl in my arms is Flash, another armor bearer, but not a Ronin Warrior. Thunder is her friend, also another armor bearer like she."

Kayura frowned deeply as she could sense something dreadful had happened. Gathering her strength she stood up to full height and looked at the Ronins squarely in the eye. "What else happened?" she demanded to know.

It was then they told her about how their friends were used to bring forth an ancient power that could be either used for good or evil, and how Talpa had obtained it and thus became even stronger from it, and how they had learned of the Gate of Twilight.

Kayura listened without interrupting as they finished, and then frowned deeply. "I've heard of this Gate before."

"You have?" Rowen asked as he looked at her in surprise.

Kayura looked at him and nodded.

"Kayura, what can you tell us about this Gate?" Sage asked, pressing for new information.

"It was used to hold back the terrible evil, evil that could knock Talpa for a loop. The great Tao Spirit was one of the strongest spirits known to exist. It is even said to be stronger than Talpa."

"Wait, wait!" Kento protested. "How could anything be stronger than Talpa, besides the Inferno?"

Kayura did not hesitate to answer that question either. "You must understand that Talpa was not always a demon. He was once human until greed took him over. The Tao spirit was always spirit and never human and thus have always had its powers."

"Kayura, what can open the Gate?" Sage asked as he feared the worst of this situation.

Kayura frowned deeply. "If the Gate is opened, it could mean disaster. However, if it is not opened, then the Tao Spirit may remain in the Dynasty. As for your question, it is not what can open the Gate, but rather who." She took a deep breath as she continued. "And that is one who is of Talpa's blood."

It was quiet now, and that worried Talpa. Had his prisoners escaped? No. He was quite certain they had not, but he could sense they were not in the rooms he had previously had them in. He rose to his feet and was about to look for all three of them, when he heard the Tao Spirit speak.

"When you find them, I have an idea that will be quite useful."

"What is that, Tao Spirit?" Talpa asked as he crossed the floor of his throne room.

"In the far west of the Dynasty, are traffickers," the Tao Spirit replied. "Sell a human being to them for a great profit."

"Considering I do not need money, that is an excellent idea," Talpa replied as he thought about it. "Who shall I sell then?"

"Kaye of the Tiger."

At this, Talpa smiled and then his laughter echoed through the castle.

Sadie suddenly appeared in the room the three prisoners were hiding in, startling them. He did not apologize, but quickly ushered them to their feet. Confused and even scared by his actions, Kaye demanded to know what was going on. "Sadie, what's the matter with you! What happened!"

"Kaye, you're in grave danger. All three of you must escape now!" Sadie bellowed with such intensity that they wasted no time in following him.

"But our collars!" Thunder protested. "If Talpa sees us, he'll freeze us in our tracks!"

"He will not be able to as long as I am around! Now hurry!" Sadie quickly ushered them out the door and kept them running through the halls. He kept a wary eye out and seemed agitated. He could not let the fallen angel be taken, for if that happened, chaos would reign. He had to get them all out of there immediately.

Cye was greatly apprehensive as he stayed close by Kaye. He could see the panic in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. What would they do now? Could they truly escape? He had to believe they could, because without hope, they might as well be dead, and the Torrent bearer did not want to be considered dead.

Kaye could not think at all, and she could feel her heart pounding again with fear. Sadie had said she was in danger, but what type of danger? Why did it always end up like this? Had she made a mistake by wanting to be human? She thought of Kento and somehow that gave her strength as she managed to smile a little. No, she had not made a mistake. She was alive on earth because of Kento. It was Kento who gave her strength to continue. It was Kento who made her want to be human more than ever now.

Thunder kept a watchful eye out as he felt agitated. What did Talpa have planned, and why did it involve Kaye? How could Sadie prevent their collars from freezing them in place by merely being with them? None of it made any sense at all.

And then suddenly before any of them realized it, they felt terrible evil. Cye's birthmark began to flare on his forehead and he whimpered in pain.

"Cye!" Kaye called out in concern as she turned to look at him.

"Were you going somewhere?" Talpa's familiar voice asked calmly, causing all four to glare toward him.

"Away from here!" Thunder shouted. "We know you plan to do something with Kaye, and we refuse to let it happen!"

Talpa stepped forward, his boots echoing with each step he took. His eyes glowed red. "There is nothing you can do to stop me, now is there?"

"Yes, there is!" Kaye shouted back at him in determination.

Talpa stopped in his tracks, looking confused for a moment. Then he felt the Tao Spirit become very angry. Not understanding, he sought for an answer.

But the Tao Spirit did not directly answer him. He could see the angelic warrior standing behind the three human children glaring right back at him, a silver sword held in his hand, his ice blue eyes burning with fire. "Hello, Sadie," the Tao Spirit greeted vehemently.

Rowen frowned deeply as he remembered the research he and Mia had done just a few weeks before. It had spoken of the Child of the Dynasty, but never could figure out who exactly it was. Now with time wasting away and with little time left as it was, they needed to find out who the Child was and stop him or her before it was too late. He looked toward Kayura again. "Kayura, do you know who the Child is?" he asked.

Kayura shook her head. "When Talpa had me brainwashed, I knew then. But now, I can't remember for the life of me." She was genuinely sorrowful as she knew the answer they were all seeking could help them out.

"Swell," Ryo muttered. He heard a groan and lowered his eyes to Flash. "Flash?"

"Hi, Ryo," came a quiet reply.

Ryo smiled in relief. "Good to see you're awake, Flash. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Flash replied as she fully opened her eyes. She was surprise to find herself held in Ryo's arms. "Um.. Ryo, can you put me down?"

"But you're so warm!" Ryo protested. At this both he and Flash blushed fully in the face. Ryo cleared his throat and set her down, helping her to stand, and then let go.

"Good to see you awake, Flash," Sage said with a nod of his head. "That must have been some power blast you sent out."

Flash blinked in confusion as she tried to recall what happened, but other than heating things up, she could remember nothing else. "What power blast?" she asked as she stared at everyone.

"You don't remember?" Kento wondered with surprised. "Man, it was intense! It even set Kayura free from Talpa!"

"He's right, Flash," Rowen said. He quickly recounted back to what they had witnessed and Flash's eyes widened as she looked from them to Kayura then back to them again. Finally, Flash held her cross in her hands.

"I guess mom was right," she said softly. "Faith does have its advantages."

"Um, just what are you talking about?" Kento asked.

"Kento, I'm a born again Christian," Flash stated firmly. "After my mother and brother were killed, I turned to Jesus Christ, or Yeshua if you prefer. My dad was hardly around, and I felt alone. One could say that after I had accepted Jesus, He basically raised me. I'm guessing it was Him who used my cross necklace to free Kayura, because I sure didn't."

Kayura and the Ronins were in awe, but really didn't know what to think or say. None of them were sure who this Jesus was, but they had heard rumors and other accounts about Him. But now, there was another matter to settle. And that was getting into Talpa's castle.


	26. Chapter 26

Chains of Misery

Ch 26

Scorpio frowned deeply as he looked over towards the horizon. "Hey, anyone have any idea of who they are, and why they're heading to the castle?"

A band of half armored men, donning different weapons strapped to their backs were getting closer to the castle. In the middle of the band were four of them, carrying an empty cage on their shoulders .

Kayura narrowed her eyes as she got a better look. "They're known as traffickers. They come every now and then to the castle to pick up slaves that Talpa doesn't want any more and sells them. Something major must be taking place for him to summon them already."

The Ronins and the two Warriors looked around at each other with concerned frowns. "You don't think it might have something to do with our friends. Do you?" Sage asked as he voiced what the others were thinking.

Kayura gave a slight nod. "It could be very possible, Halo. But notice they only have one cage instead of three. That means Talpa has plans to sell them one of your friends."

Kento clutched his hands tightly and growled as his eyes shifted into angry slits. "He's not going to sell anyone, not Cye, Kaye or Thunder. Especially if we have something to say about it."

Ryo put a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry Kento, we won't let that happen. You can count on it."

"Is there some way that we can cut them off before they're inside?" Rowen asked, looking over at Kayura.

Kayura shook her head, "No, I'm sorry there isn't. But they can't enter unless Talpa permits them. And before you even ask your next question, no, we can't attack them either."

"What, but why? They're right out in the open?" Scorpio asked slightly confused.

"It has to do with the markings that are tattooed on their bodies. The markings are in a way a protection spell against whoever attacks them as soon as they sense anyone coming towards them." Kayura explained.

"So then we'll just get close enough to see what's going on. Then when the times right, and they lower their guard, we'll attack." Ryo suggested, looking around at everyone.

"I see a ledge that's close enough for us to keep an eye on them." Flash told them as she motioned over towards it.

The Ronins, Kayura, and the two Warriors quickly made their way to the ledge that Flash motioned towards. When they arrived, they settled down and watched as the traffickers finally reached the entrance of the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know what you have planned, spirit, and I won't let you carry it out no matter what." Sadie warned in a dangerous and calming tone.

"I had a feeling that I couldn't hide anything from you, warrior angel. It was you and the fallen angel here were the only two that were able to stand up against me and my other fellow spirits." the Tao Spirit seethed, as he remembered the last battle.

"Hey, whatever took place then, I barely even have any memory of it. So, why don't you just free us from these stupid collars and let us go home!" Kaye shot back at him.

"I don't care if you remember or not. It was the three of you that brought me to this realm. But you fallen angel are the only one that can seal me back into the Gate of the Twilight, and I won't let that happen." the Tao spirit explained. "So Talpa has made arrangements to have you sold to the traffickers that are waiting for us just outside of the

castle."

Cye's birthmark and eyes started to flare as he clenched his hands angrily. "You're not selling my sister to anyone." Cye could feel his anger getting more and more intense. He could also feel his powers, not only from his armor but the ones he inherited from Talpa increase exponentially.

"What do you think you can do to prevent it? Do you actually think you can fight us? Do you honestly believe you have enough power?" the Tao Spirit taunted as he was feeding off of Cye's anger.

'There's not enough room in here to fight. If we do, then this whole place will come down around us.' Sadie realized as he seethed his sword.

"We're not afraid, and we'll fight the both of you!" Cye shot back his powers still increasing. "You seem to be the one that's afraid spirit, hiding inside of Talpa's body."

"Kaye, call forth your wings, now." Sadie instructed as he looked over towards her.

"What? Why, Sadie, what's going on?" Kaye asked, sensing some sort of urgency in his tone.

"The Tao Spirit and Talpa are going to attack. If they do, then they'll bring the whole place down around us." Sadie explained as his wings flared out and at the same time grabbed onto Thunder.

Kaye gave a slight nod and then concentrated. Within a short amount of time, she was able to produce her silver wings. "Cye, come on, you heard what Sadie said, we need to get outside."

Cye felt Kaye take a hold of him as the four of them flew towards the front entrance with Talpa and the Tao Spirit not far behind.

Talpa lowered the shield he had around the castle. With every step, the possessed Talpa got closer and closer. He knew that there was no where they could go. Talpa could sense that the traffickers were just outside waiting as he was continuing the pursuit.

"Hey, I can see an opening!" Thunder exclaimed when he saw the front entrance creaking open. "This is our chance!"

Sadie and Kaye sped up a bit more in order to try and get some more distance between them and Talpa. The warrior angel knew that this would be difficult for her since she still wasn't quite use to being an angel again, so he didn't go as fast. He looked over at Cye and noticed that he was back to himself and holding onto his sister as they were just

about out of the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something's going to happen." Kayura said point blank as she saw the traffickers getting their chains and weapons ready.

"We have to do something!" Kento shot back while quickly standing up from where they were watching.

"Kento wait, we're too far. There's no way we'll make it in time." Sage pointed out to him.

"I don't care! We have to at least try!" Kento growled as his eyes narrowed at the green Ronin.

Flash stood up and was about to take off, until someone grabbed onto her wrist. She looked over to see who dared to hold her back.

"Captain, don't. You're not fully recovered from your fight yet." Scorpio told her with stern eyes.

She glared at him angrily, but Flash could see that Scorpio wasn't going to budge from his position. Flash gave a slight nod as she pulled out of his grasp and stayed where she was for now.

"Hey! Over there!" Ryo shouted as he motioned to Sadie and Kaye flying out with Thunder and Cye.

"They made it out! But who's that with them that's carrying Thunder?" Rowen asked with a deep frown.

"Who cares? He's helping them escape! Come on, let's get down there!" Kento replied as he felt his adrenaline race through his body.

Just as they were about to head over, the traffickers launched a blinding light right in front of the four fugitives, blinding them for a short moment.

The four of them yelled out in surprise as Sadie and Kaye dropped Thunder and Cye.

Sadie hit the ground not too far from Thunder, while the traffickers from Talpa's cue looped a chain around Kaye's neck and started to pull her down.

Kaye was struggling to stay up in the air, but the traffickers kept on pulling.

Cye was starting to sit up and then frowned deeply when his vision was coming back. He looked over and could feel his anger coming back, as well as his powers.

Two traffickers quickly opened the top of the cage while the rest of them took all of their strengths combined and pulled her directly into the cage. The top door slammed shut when Kaye landed on her side.

As Kento and the others saw what happened, he could feel his heart constrict with concern and anger at how she was treated. All he wanted to do was charge in there full armor or not and just bust her out. He was just about to when something made him stop fully in his tracks.

"Let her out of there now, or I'll destroy you right where you stand." Cye warned dangerously as he was standing. His body was glowing a golden-white as his birthmark was pulsating at a very terrifying level.


	27. Chapter 27

Chains of Misery

Chapter 27

"Hey, look at Cye!" Kento exclaimed. Everyone looked down toward the valley where their friends and enemies were. Indeed they were taken aback to see Cye in that manner. Never before had they seen him glowing like that, and the power he was emitting was quite intense.

As Kayura continued to study it, she then noticed the familiar birthmark above Cye's left eyebrow and quickly gasped in startled realization. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe what, Kayura?" Flash asked as she turned her head to look at Kayura.

"Do you see that strange marking on Cye's forehead?" Kayura asked. Yes, they could all see it, flaring brightly in a strange symbol that none of them could seem to decipher. But what was it, and what did it mean? Kayura continued. "That is the exact marking as Talpa's."

Ryo was nonplussed as he gazed at Kayura. Had she said what he just thought she said? He decided to find out for sure. "Kayura, what did you just say?"

Kayura repeated it, and Ryo cursed at himself. He should have known he hadn't imagined it. But since Cye bore the same marking as Talpa's, then that meant…

"No!" Kento yelled. "I refuse to believe my best friend is that monster's child! It isn't possible! It isn't right!"

"Unfortunately, the past cannot be changed," Kayura said as she looked straight at Kento. "And I'm certain Cye does not like it anymore than you." She turned her head back to the events happening at the castle and frowned.

The others were watching too. They could see that the stranger who had brought their friends out was drawing a sword. Was he going to try to free Kaye? It certainly looked that way. For he had snapped his wings forward and charged at the cage. But then, suddenly the empowered Talpa blocked his way and swatted him aside as if he were a mere fly. They heard someone scream. It was Kaye.

"I've got to get to her!" Kento bellowed out as he was ready to charge down the mountain.

"Kento, wait!" Sage cried as he swiftly took hold of Kento's arm. He stared into Kento's hard eyes, hating himself for this. Like Kento, he wanted to charge down there and rescue their friends. But if what Kayura said was true, charging suddenly was going to do more harm than good. "I know you want to rescue Kaye; we all want to rescue them. But those guys have magic protecting them. We can't possibly get to Kaye without going through them first."

Kento's eyes took on an acrimonious glare as he felt like screaming. Why must this happen? Each day he had dreamt that he was holding Kaye in his arms, and now was that dream to never come true? No! It couldn't happen like this! She was his beloved, his angel, his one true happiness in life. He loved her more than food even. He needed her back.

"Sage, I have to try at least!" he protested as he was pulling Sage's hand off his arm. "Even if means losing my life, I have to try!"

Flash could see Thunder down there and realized that he might be able to help free Kaye. She replayed in her mind the exact words that Kayura had said. If indeed those traffickers had magic to protect them, was it possible she could distract them? She turned to Kayura. "Kayura, my power is immune to magic. Is it possible I could distract them, giving Thunder a chance to open the cage?"

Everyone now looked toward Kayura to see the answer. If Kayura agreed to it, then there would be hope sooner than anticipated. At long last Kayura nodded her head. "Yes, that might just work. Just be careful, Flash. For my staff of the ancients may not be able to help you."

Flash nodded and as everyone watched, she began to stealthily make her way down the mountain.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Sage murmured.

"If there's one thing about Flash that I've learned," Scorpio stated, "it's she never rushes head first into something without thinking it through."

"SADIE!" Kaye screamed as she strained against the bars of the cage. She could see him fighting viciously against Talpa, or was it the Tao spirit? It was difficult to say, because since the two had combined, Talpa's power was increasing steadily day by day.

"Kaye!" Thunder shouted as he raced toward her. "I'm going to get you out of there!" But before he could attempt to try, Talpa had suddenly turned his broadsword on him and struck him away.

"Tao Spirit," Sadie cried, "leave him alone! Your fight is with me!" He raised his glowing sword, snapped his wings forward and suddenly struck at Talpa, his blade piercing the Tao Spirit inside.

"DAMN YOU!" the Tao Spirit cursed as he turned and began to use Talpa's body in such ways that it shocked even Talpa. But it seemed that neither the spirit nor Talpa cared. The power flowing through him was increasing and it was exhilarating. Such power, such force, and the incredible ability to kill nearly anyone who opposed him, was far more better than the average thirst for conquest.

Again and again the angel and the Tao Spirit struck one another. Both were incredibly adept at this battle, and it was difficult to tell who would give in first. Sadie had flipped over Talpa, turned and thrust his sword directly into Talpa's neck. Talpa staggered backward as brown smoke seem to seep through the gash. Sadie felt a bit victorious. For he had wounded the Tao Spirit once more.

The traffickers continued to stare at Cye with wide eyes. Who was this child? they wondered. Where had he gained such terrible power? Did he truly think his power could rescue the girl within the cage? No, it wasn't likely. And he would regret standing against them.

One of the traffickers took out a long, heavy chain. He began to lasso it around his head, keeping his beady eyes upon the boy. With a smirk, he threw his makeshift lasso toward Cye.

Cye's eyes immediately grew red and without warning, the lasso turned into a large cobra.

There was a scream of surprise and fright as the cobra suddenly turned its massive head and stared at the one who held it. It hissed angrily and began to sway back and forth, poised for attack.

The trafficker smirked. Although he could not dismiss his surprise at the boy's power, he realized the boy did not know of their magic. And that was good. He held a hand outward and the cobra suddenly struck his hand. However, the moment the snake did, it suddenly turned to stone, and then crumbled. Upon crumbling, its appearance turned back into a broken chain which the trafficker dropped to the ground.

"Fool," the trafficker sneered as he lifted his eyes to view Cye once more. "You will pay with your life for that attempt."

Kaye struggled to get free again. She had tried to stop time and was quite dismayed to find it didn't work. And she was even more startled when Cye had created the cobra from mere chains, and quite dismayed to find his attack did not work. Wasn't there a way out of this? She feared she would never see her fiancé or her brother again. And then there was Thunder. Gasping, she looked through the bars at the figure lying on the ground. She bit her lip as tears streamed out of her eyes. "Thunder!" she cried out. "Thunder, wake up!"

Thunder was roused from unconsciousness as he heard someone calling out to him. He groaned, feeling the massive pain streaming through him. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and concentrated on healing himself. When he had finished, he struggled to his feet again.

"Thunder!" Kaye cried out again as he hurried over to the cage.

"Kaye!" he returned, looking at the locks on the cage apprehensively. "I'm going to try to get you out of there!"

"Hurry, Thunder," Kaye pleaded as she glanced toward her left. She could see Talpa and Sadie battling at full strength. "I don't know how long Sadie can keep the Tao Spirit and Talpa distracted."

Thunder nodded as he studied the lock on the cage. He was going to need his nodatchi for this one. Stepping back once, he took his nodatchi and raised it.

A trafficker saw what was happening and raised a set of disks in which he threw at Thunder. Cye saw them and, once again, allowed his power to come forth. The disks suddenly stopped in mid-air and then suddenly turned and flew straight at the owner.

The traffickers felt enthusiasm as their eyes danced. This boy was about to see just how well their magic could protect them. But then, the disks suddenly sliced directly through the owner's head, loping it off! It tumbled to the ground, bounced a few times, and then rolled to a stand still, as the corpse swayed momentarily, and then flopped to the ground.

"What the hell!" a trafficker cried out.

"Impossible!" another screamed angrily.

How had their magic failed them? It didn't seem possible! They were suppose to be fully protected by their magic; no one could bring harm to them! But this child, this mere boy had indeed killed one of their own. This time it was personal. The girl would have to wait. This boy had to die.

Thunder struck down at the lock with his sword. It made a clanging sound, but yet it did not bust open. Kaye insisted he try again, and Thunder complied, applying more force into the strength of his blow. There was a louder clang and this time the lock broke open.

Kaye and Thunder cheered as Thunder reached his hand to the door. "Let's get you out of there!"

But a few traffickers heard what was happening. While their comrades contended with Cye, they turned and immediately drew their weapons to attack Thunder and to secure Kaye once again. But then without warning, a few fireballs suddenly flew over the cage and directly at them. Believing their magic would once again help them, they continued with their assault. However, the fireballs struck them dead on, emitting cries of pain, disbelief, and confusion.

"Thunder, what's going on?" Kaye asked as Thunder helped her step out of the chains.

Thunder was elated and his eyes danced with joy as he recognized the power behind those fireballs. "Flash is here!" he told her with excitement.

Kaye's eyes widen. If Flash was here then that meant Kento was here too! "Thunder, they've all come! I knew they would!"

"Let's get that collar off you," Thunder said, referring to the one the traffickers had placed upon her neck. Kaye nodded and closed her eyes, fully trusting Thunder. She heard a clang and felt a bit of pressure, and then her neck felt released. Opening her eyes, she saw the other heavy collar lying broken on the ground.

"Thanks, Thunder," she said gratefully.

"Anytime," Thunder returned. Though he felt burdened. For he, Kaye, and Cye still wore the collars Talpa had placed on them. How were they going to get them off? Was it possible his sword could cut through them?

Sadie knew he could not keep this up much longer. He had to get the Tao Spirit separated from Talpa as fast as possible. There was only way. It was risky, but it would be worth it. Holding his sword out into a perpendicular point, his wings began to flap and down with velocity. Dust was disturbed and it circled the area in a hazy fog. He suddenly shot forward, trailing a blazing light behind him, increasing in strength and gaining determination. There was no stopping him. He struck against the body of Talpa and sailed on through his form.

Cye could feel the power rushing through him and even though these traffickers had terrible intentions held in their eyes, he was not frightened. He kept a calm disposition on his face, watching them with hardened eyes. Their threats were worthless to him now. He held the power here.

As one combined force, the traffickers, who had not been assailed by the fireballs, raised their weapons and suddenly charged, desiring to slaughter the boy where he stood. But then fear overcame them. For the boy had suddenly raised his hand and a glowing, pulsating water ball mixed with nether energy suddenly materialized.

They attempted to use their magic to protect them, but once again their magic failed them. The water ball struck at them, and the nether energy electrocuted them with such force it was enough to throw them back several back in different directions.

Ryo's eyes widen as he and the others witnessed what had happened. They had seen Flash sending out fireballs, saw that Thunder had freed Kaye, witnessed the stranger flying directly into Talpa's body, and now Cye had just destroyed most of the traffickers with these new powers of his. Nonplussed, the Ronin of Wildfire turned to Kayura for understanding. "I thought you said these traffickers were protected against magic, Kayura. I understand that Flash's power is immune to magic, but are Cye's new powers?"

"That is one thing I am determined to understand myself," Kayura stated. "As you know Talpa had unbelievable powers, and he was extremely proficient at using them. Since Talpa's blood runs through Cye, he now carries Talpa's power along with his Torrent powers. When combined, they make a terrifying force. It's possible that force was even stronger than the traffickers magic."

"Alright!" Kento cheered. "My little buddy's got some power!" He then made a face. "It's too bad he's related to Talpa."

"I don't think he wants to be reminded of that, Kento," Sage said with a glance at him. "So keep it down around him."

Kento nodded his head and turned back to watching the events unfold.

Talpa staggered back and forth, growling with anger. How could this have happened? The Tao Spirit never once told him he would feel whatever pain the Tao Spirit felt. He growled in

contempt. The Tao Spirit had claimed he was more powerful than Talpa, but the emperor of the Dynasty was determined to take that power for himself.

But now he felt the angel inside his body, battling the Tao. He tried to use his own power to throw the angel out, but it didn't work. That aggravated him. Why would it not work! He demanded the angel to come out, but his demands were ignored. All he could do was grab onto his head and roar in fierce anger.

Sadie slashed his sword against the Tao's own blade, emitting forth showers of sparks. The Tao laughed at him, mocked him, made it difficult to see, to maneuver, and even to breathe.

"What's wrong, warrior angel? Has your strength abandoned you? Maybe it was your so called Great Spirit who has forsaken you."

"Never say that in my presence!" Sadie bellowed in anger. "You will be wise to remember that those who blaspheme His power will go down into the pits!"

"So you say, but to me He appears to be hiding!" the Tao mocked as he leapt over Sadie. His sword swung down and cut directly into Sadie's shoulder. Sadie cried out in pain.

But that could not stop him. He had to keep going. One arm completely useless, he switched his sword hand for the other, continuously striking as fast as he could. Again and again the blades met and Sadie could feel his power weakening.

"Give in, warrior angel, and I'll make your destruction a lot less painful," the Tao Spirit promised as the strength of his blade pressed against Sadie's. The angel was forced down to his knees, struggling against that mighty sharp blade.

"Great Spirit," Sadie cried aloud as he stared into the vicious eyes, "come to my aid!"

The Tao Spirit began to laugh and mock him. He mocked the Great Spirit as he continued to press his blade against the angelic warrior's blade. But an amazing event happened. The Tao's blade suddenly shattered into pieces.

"WHAT!" the Tao roared with astonishing anger and disbelief. He was now weaponless. Antagonism flared in his eyes as he growled. This wasn't happening! He was powerful, the almighty, the soon to be god of this world!

Another event took his attention again and unwarranted anger once again flared through his very being. Sadie had risen to his feet, his blade in his hand. But there seem to be a difference here. Sadie's blade was now glowing with a golden aura and it was now singing. The Tao snorted as he backed slightly away. "So," he said, "your Great Spirit has arrived to help you. Pity. I should have known you can't handle yourself."

"It's not a matter if I can handle myself or not. The glory of defeating you will go to Him. Say good-bye, Tao Spirit!" Sadie suddenly shot like an arrow at the Tao Spirit. The power given to him was enough to send both the Tao and himself crashing out through Talpa's body. They tumbled end over end, struggling in their scuffle, determined to take the other out.

Cye, Kaye, and Thunder watched with astonishment. Talpa had dropped to his knees, breathing erratically as he sought to feel control of himself once again, and then before their eyes, the Gate of Twilight appeared before them.

"Is that the Gate of Twilight?" Thunder asked as his eyes widened. He could feel the incredible power coming from behind it, and it awed him.

Kaye studied the Gate with a foreboding sense of anticipation. Like Thunder, she could also feel the power. This had to be it. "I think it is! What other gate would emit such strength as this?"

Cye stood next to his sister, having destroyed the traffickers in the process. He stared at the Gate, mesmerized. But then he and the other two heard Sadie shouting at them.

"Don't just stand there! Cye, battle Talpa! Use your powers! Kaye, open the Gate!"

That startled them into action. Cye was nervous about battling Talpa, but he knew it had to be done. He looked at Kaye who brought forth her wings.

"Good luck, Cye. Don't die on me."

"If he does, I'll be around," Thunder promised.

"There, you see?" Cye said with a nervous smile. "No worries."

Kaye nodded and then she and Cye took off in separate directions, one heading toward Talpa, the other heading toward the Gate of Twilight.

Thunder's heartbeat increased in palpitations as he watched with apprehension. He could only pray they were victorious. Nearby, hidden behind a large gray stone, Flash watched the events taking place. This was the final showdown.


	28. Chapter 28

Chains of Misery

Ch 28

The Tao Spirit realized that it was no longer inside Talpa's body. It looked in a near by reflective surface and saw that it was back to its true form. The body was back to being a split of black and white. The spirit's wings were opposite in color, one wing was white on the left and a black wing on the right. Both of its eyes showed nothing but emptiness now. The only things now that the Tao Spirit had in mind were anger and revenge. It turned around and saw Kaye hovering in the air attempting to open the Gate of Twilight. There was no way that the spirit was going to go back. The spirit did the only thing possible, it started its attack towards her.

Kento's eyes shot open when he saw that the spirit was charging towards her. The orange Ronin had more than enough, there was no way he was just going to stand by any more. Without a single word, Kento charged at top speed in their direction hoping to intercept the spirit.

"Kento, wait!" Rowen called out to him.

The orange Ronin ignored the Ronin of Strata as he kept running. His heart raced in anticipation, silently pleading his armor to lend him the strength to get there in time.

"Damn it! He shouldn't have charged in like that!" Ryo exclaimed angrily.

"Nothing we can do about it now, he's too far ahead to bring him back here," Sage pointed out. "Ryo, those things, whatever they use to be, are totally destroyed thanks to Cye. Now would be as good as time as any to join in the battle."

Kayura gave a nod. "Halo's right, now is the time for all of you to join the fight. Torrent might need back up when he's battling Talpa."

"What are you going to be doing while we're fighting?" Rowen asked with a curious frown.

Kayura looked over at the dark blue Ronin. "I have to make sure that the Dynasty stays together. The different powers that are in this realm are too much for it to bear. Besides, if by chance this realm tears apart, then none of us will survive."

"Then it's settled, you do what you have to in order to buy us enough time in order to destroy Talpa, as well as the Tao Spirit, and then find a way out of here before the Dynasty takes us with it," Ryo suggested as they finally got their plan together.

Kayura stayed back and watched as the remaining Ronins charged towards the area where Cye was at the time battling Talpa. She frowned deeply as she was very concerned about the outcome of this battle. "May the Ancient watch over you."

From where she was, Flash watched very carefully the fight that was going on between Cye and Talpa. She frowned a bit. Flash could tell that something was different about the light blue Ronin. It wasn't just because he was more powerful than before, but there was something about his fighting spirit. It seemed to her that his spirit was even more determined than ever to finally end this torment.

"Hey Flash, do you want to come with us, or are you going to stay there all day?" Sage asked with a smirk as they were about to pass her.

"Actually, I was thinking of kicking back, grab a bag of popcorn and watch a good action movie. What are you talking about, Sage, of course I'm coming," Flash shot back with light sarcasm as she jumped from where she was stationed and joined them.

"Hey, are you all right?" Thunder asked as he helped Sadie up and guided him over to a safer location.

The warrior angel gave a slight nod as he winced a bit. "I'll be all right. I'm more concerned about what's happening now," Sadie replied, putting his free hand over his wounded shoulder.

"Cye's engaged in the fight with Talpa, and Kaye's hovering over there trying to get the Gate of Twilight to open. But it looks like the spirit has other ideas, it's on the way to keep her from opening it," Thunder informed him with a slight frown. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop it, but it already took off by the time I came over to you," Thunder apologized.

"You tried your best. Besides, the blow that it was given weakened it some, but I'm afraid not enough," Sadie replied with a slight frown.

"I saw Kento racing in that direction. I just hope he can get there before that thing carries out whatever it has planned," Thunder told him with concerned eyes.

Sadie looked at Thunder with confident eyes. "Have faith, and everything will work out the way it's suppose to."

At that moment, when Sadie said those words, Thunder felt a sense of calmness that took him over, and he felt at peace in the knowledge that everything would work out. "Here, let me heal your wounds."

Sadie shook his head. "That's all right, you don't need to heal them, they can wait."

"I'm sorry, Sadie, but I rather not take the chance," Thunder replied as he wasn't going to hear any more objections from the warrior angel.

Sadie gave a small smile and allowed Thunder to heal his wounds. It didn't take long until finally his wounds were finally gone. Sadie flexed his arm and flapped his wings. "Good as new, thank you."

"You're welcome, it's the least I could have done to repay you for helping us when we prisoners," Thunder replied as he smiled back.

"I was only doing what I was instructed to do and nothing more." Sadie then turned his attention towards the battle between Cye and Talpa. "The battle between them is getting more and more intense. Soon, the very center of this realm will start to tear at the seams, then everything and everyone will cease to exist."

"And that's why we're heading down there. But if you want to sit this one out, then we'll understand," a familiar voice replied from behind.

Thunder turned around and a smile appeared on his face. "Flash! Scorpio! Man, it's been too long since I've seen you two."

"You know one has been a prisoner for too long if you can't tell the different between a man and a woman," Flash shot back with a sarcastic tone and a smirk upon her face.

The three Warriors laughed as they were reunited.

"Hey, sorry to cut your reunion short, but it still isn't over. Rowen, Sage, you two go and see if you can try to catch up with Kento before he does anything crazy, while the rest of us will see what we can do to help Cye," Ryo suggested as the two Ronins gave a nod and then took off.

Thunder looked around with a deep confused frown. "Hey, did anyone see where Sadie went to?"

"You mean tall guy with white wings and a halo?" Scorpio asked as he raised his brow.

Thunder nodded as he looked over at his friend. "Yes, him. Did you see where he went?"

"Sorry Thunder, I didn't see which way he went," Scorpio apologized.

"I'm sure that he's going to be fine, come on, it looks like Cye might need some back up." Flash put in as she motioned over towards the battle.

"No, this can't be happening," Talpa growled in disbelief.

Cye narrowed his eyes angrily at him. "Believe it Talpa! You're through! The power you once had is now gone and you'll pay for how you treated me, my sister and my friend!"

The Dynasty lord looked at Cye in amusement. "You actually believe that you can take me? Son, your powers may have increased, but you still don't know how to control them."

"That's what you think, father," Cye spat in sarcasm. "I understand more than enough of the power that I inherited from you and with the combination of my own armor's powers, I will be able to take you down."

Talpa laughed. "I can see that the powers you inherited from me are starting to overcome you. Your soul will soon be corrupted and you'll turn out to be exactly like me."

Cye's eyes flared angrily as his golden-silver glow intensified. "No! I'll never be like you! My heart and soul are good! I can feel the virtue of my armor guiding me. I know exactly how to destroy you once and for all. Your reign, Talpa, is over." Cye raised his yari in attack position and aimed it straight for Talpa's heart. The power combination from his armor and what he got from the Dynasty lord flowed through his body and out of the tip of his yari, hitting Talpa dead center of his black heart.

Ryo and the three Warriors halted to a stop and looked on in amazement from Cye's attack. The same thought was running through each of their minds. Would Cye actually be able to destroy Talpa? The four of them stood ready just in case their friend needed help.

Talpa yelled out in pain and outrage. He couldn't believe that his own son has such control over this tremendous power. The Dynasty lord could see that his entire body was being erased from his own realm. He gave out one last loud roar and then in a flash of blinding light, Talpa was finally destroyed.

Cye's powers faded, he dropped his yari down to the ground, and then fell to his knees exhausted. Sweat beading down upon his forehead, he was breathing in a rapid manner. He was about to fall forward when someone caught him by his shoulders from behind. "Ryo..."

"You did good, Cye, you did good," Ryo told him as he smiled at him with a nod of his head.

Cye gave a tired smile back and then looked around at his friends. "Thunder, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, let's see about healing you and then we can hurry and catch up with the others," Thunder replied as he knelt down beside him.

Cye gave a tired nod and then closed his eyes as he allowed Thunder to heal him. They opened their eyes and helped each other to stand.

"Come on let's get going, what are we waiting for, a taxi?" Flash asked with a smirk as she glanced at the others.

"She's right, let's finish this," Ryo replied with a determined look in his eyes. With that being said, they took off and raced in the direction of the gate.

Running at top speed, Kento could see that Kaye was close in getting the gate to open. But at the same time from the corner of his eye he caught sight of something flying towards her. His heart jumped when he realized that it was the Tao Spirit, he saw that it was charging straight for her. The orange Ronin frowned deeply, his eyes flared in determination. There was only one recourse that Kento knew, and that was to get to the spirit before it got to her.

Kaye's concentration was fully on trying to get the gate the rest of the way open, she didn't realize that the spirit was closing in on her.

"No, I won't allow you to open the gate!" the spirit yelled at her as he raised his hand and a spear materialized right in the hand. The spirit cocked it back and was about to let it fly.

Kaye's eyes went wide, there was no way for her to dodge the spear because of the strong pull from the inside of the gate.

"Die!" the spirit shrilled just as it was about to throw it.

"No!" Kento yelled angrily as he dove off the high cliff and tackled the spirit in midair.

"Kento!" Kaye called out to him in urgency as she saw them tumble on their way down.

The two hit the ground and wrestled with each other. "Kaye, I'll hold the spirit, just get the gate open, hurry!" Kento called to her as he was now securing the spirit's arms behind.

Kaye could feel her heart race, she looks upon Kento with concerned eyes.

"You're a fool, human! No one can hold me!" the spirit informed him as he started to zap Kento's life force from him.

Kento narrowed his eyes as he struggled to hold on. "Then you don't know me very well, do ya." The orange Ronin fought even more to hang on, he could feel something happening and it wasn't good. "Kaye, hurry, the gate...Open it so we can get rid of the spirit!"

Kaye's breath was caught in her throat as she sensed that the spirit was draining him. She had to act fast or else she would lose her love forever. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye as she turned her attention back to the gate. She put all of her concentration back into forcing the gate open. An extremely strong wind rushed out from the gate. As soon as the wind hit the Dynasty realm, it broke apart and solidified into a pair of arms and went straight towards the Tao Spirit and started to pull it in.

Kento let go and fell back. His breathing shallow, his eyes half open. He still had a small smile on his face, when he saw that the spirit was being pulled back to where it belonged.

Kaye stayed hovering in the air out of the path as she watched the wind pull the spirit back inside.

"If I'm going back, then I'm not going alone," the Tao Spirit called out angrily as he grabbed onto Kaye's ankle and started to pull her in as well.

Kaye struggled against the spirit's grip as they were getting closer and closer to the gate's doors.

"Rowen!" Sage exclaimed as he motioned towards the gate.

The dark blue Ronin gave a nod and pulled out an arrow. He took aim and then finally when he felt that he had the perfect shot he let his arrow fly. Silently, Rowen was praying that his arrow would hit the mark. Just as the spirit's form was already half way through the gate, his arrow pierced the spirit's wrist which made it let go of Kaye's ankle.

Kaye flew away from the gate and then glanced back and saw the spirit being totally engulfed inside as the gate's doors slammed shut, and the gate itself phased out of existence. A sense of relief flooded through her body, and then she scanned the area and saw Kento laying on the ground. "Kento..."

Her sense of relief was quickly taken over by a sense of urgency as she quickly flew over towards him. She landed a couple of feet from him and raced towards his body and slid on her knees by his body.

Kento turned his head and gave a small smile as he took a hold of her hand. "Hey angel..."

Kaye took a firm grip to his hand as she leaned closer to him. She could feel her tears wanting to fall, but she held them back. "Kento, don't talk, save your strength. Hang on, please."

The orange Ronin's smile became a little wider as he looked into her eyes and reached his other hand to cup the side of her face. "You're free my angel, my koibito..."

"Stay with me...Don't go...Please, don't die..." Kaye pleaded quietly as she took her other hand and placed it on top of his.

"I vowed that you'd be free...Even if it meant...Risking my life...And now you know I kept my promise," Kento replied in a quiet voice as his eyes were closing.

Kaye's heart felt like it was caught in her throat. "Kento..." Her eyes saw that he gave no response, she felt his hand fall from her face as his other hand loosened.

"No...Kento!" When she said his name again, it rang out so loud that it reached the others' ears. Kaye could no longer hold back her tears, she wrapped her arms and wings around him as she laid her head upon his chest and wept with a torn heart.

The rest of the Ronins and the Warriors finally made it. Each of them were stunned in seeing them like this. Their hearts went out towards the two. They won the battle, and freed their friends, but a hefty price was paid in the process. When the others were about to slowly approach, and then stopped when they saw a silver light radiating, covering both Kaye and Kento. They watched as the silver light continued to radiate over them, and then shortly after, Kaye's wings started to fade away and the silver light was going along with them.

Kaye lifted her head up, her eyes glowing silver. She looked directly into Kento's face, and then within a few minutes Kento's eyes started to open.

His body started to move a little bit, and then finally his eyes were fully opened and could see that Kaye's eyes were fading from silver back to blue-gray. He gave a small smile as he gently cupped the side of her face again.

"Kento..." Kaye whispered as she gently placed her hand on top of his and smiled back.

The others looked at each other in relief as they cheered and then quickly made their way over to the two and encircled them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chains of Misery

Epilogue

She tossed and turned on her bed as her fingers clenched the bed sheets. Sweat covered her face as she cried out in her sleep. The look of terror weighed heavily upon her face and her body was attempting to escape in the lying down position.

Her dream was dark with red and black energy flashing all around. The sound of malicious laughter echoed through the air and pierced into her very soul. The figures of Talpa and the Tao spirit were rising well above her in a menacing manner. Suddenly, Talpa drew his arm back and a spear appeared within it. He threw it directly at her.

Kaye shot up with a gasp, nearly hyperventilating. Tears poured from her eyes and she could feel herself quavering. The dream had seemed so real. Talpa was dead, but somehow it appeared as if he could still affect her. How was that so?

Taking deep breaths to calm herself she glanced out the window. It was still night and the stars were shining. She frowned to herself. If only she and Kento could have slept next to one another that night. She could have used his support.

She forced herself to get out of bed and walked out the door of her bedroom. She needed something to calm her nerves. Heading downstairs she decided on a glass of hot honey tea. Tea usually helped to settle her anxiety. She entered the kitchen and was startled to see Thunder already seated at the table, stirring what smelled like hot cocoa in a mug.

"Thunder?" she said.

Thunder looked up from his mug and managed a small smile. "Hi," he replied, rather melancholy.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Kaye guessed as she got down a mug and the tea bags and the jar of honey from the cupboard. She filled the tea pot with fresh water and let it simmer over the stove.

Thunder shook his head. "I kept waking throughout the night. I forgot we were at the Ronins' home and I was expecting Talpa to barge into the room. Then I realized Ryo was asleep in the bed across the room."

Kaye sat down across from him. "I know. I feel the same way. I had a terrible dream in which Talpa was alive." She then told Thunder of her dream and when she finished, she actually felt somewhat better.

Thunder shuddered. "I'd hate to see that dream come true. I don't want to face anything like him ever again."

Kaye nodded her head. "That I agree with completely."

Silence loomed about the room for a few minutes, before Thunder spoke again. "Tomorrow, I'm going back to the house across the street. Flash and Scorpio have already made preparations for my arrival, and the guards know not to say a word to my parents."

Kaye nodded her head. "Do you think you're ready?"

"I can't hide out here, Kaye. I have duties to perform. I don't think it'll be long before I'm to head back to Germany."

Kaye heard the tea pot whistle and got up to retrieve it. As she poured water into the cup, she felt curious. "When did you learn you were a prince?"

Thunder took a sip of his hot cocoa and then set it down. "It was just before I turned seventeen. It wasn't something I enjoyed. In fact during the first several weeks, my dad and I fought quite a bit. It took him a while to see I couldn't be caged into the way his culture fit. I still had some of the German culture, but since I spent nearly two years in America, I had some of their culture too. After we came to understand one another, we actually grew closer."

"Funny how that works out," Kaye mused as she stirred in some honey into her tea.

Thunder nodded as he sipped his cocoa. Kaye continued to speak. "When I found out where I came from it was a major shock to me. I actually believed someone was pulling my leg. I often wondered where I came from, how did I come into being, and why I was here. I actually thought I was meant to be a loner for the rest of my life. But when I learned that Lightning was my father, that Cye was my brother, I realized I wasn't meant to be alone." She blew on her hot tea and slowly took a sip.

Thunder set his mug down and looked at Kaye with a serious expression. "When I see people around me, I'm always glad to realize I am not alone in this world."

Kaye smiled as she continued to sip her tea. That was a nice statement. The two of them sat in silence as they finished their drinks. Then at last they decided to attempt sleep once again. Wishing each other a good night, they returned to their rooms.

Kaye crawled under her blanket and let out a sigh. It felt good to be back home. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Cye opened his eyes the moment he heard the birds outside the window chirping. Feeling bewildered, he sat up and looked around the room. Wait a moment! It hadn't been a dream. He really was home! Excitement ran through him and for one instant, he was tempted to pounce on Kento. But he held himself back. Besides, he didn't want to hurt Kento.

Throwing back the blankets he stood up and rubbed his neck. It felt good to feel bare flesh rather than a metallic collar. He remembered clearly how Ryo had cut off his collar and that Sage had cut off Thunder's collar. Thunder had been the one to cut off Kaye's collar.

Deciding to get dressed he quickly chose the clothes he wanted to wear; a pair of light blue jeans and his blue and white t-shirt, with a clean pair of boxers and white socks. He quickly dressed. After running a comb through his hair, he decided to go start on breakfast, and went out the door.

Coming into the kitchen he was surprised to see Sage seated at the table sipping coffee. Sage looked up at him and smiled. "Morning, Cye."

"Morning, Sage. How'd you sleep?"

Sage had to smile. That was Cye, always thinking of someone before himself. "I slept quite well, now that you, Kaye, and Thunder are back with the rest of us."

Cye smiled as he began to pull out pans and other ingredients to make breakfast. "I slept a lot better than I have in a couple of months. It felt good to not wake up and hear Talpa or even Jakada." He shuddered as he remembered.

Sage nodded. "It's going to take some time for you three to be healed. Just know we'll be there to help you through it."

"Thanks, Sage," Cye said, gratefully. He began to cook breakfast, a combination of pancakes, eggs, and sausages, and biscuits. The scent of breakfast wafted through the house, waking most of the occupants up. Kento was the first to barge into the kitchen with Ryo hot on his tail.

"No you don't, Kento!" Ryo declared. "I want some breakfast too!" He instantly grabbed the bigger boy around the torso and held him back.

"But I won't last!" Kento whined as he struggled in vain to get to the food.

"Kento, knock it off!" Sage warned. "Breakfast isn't even finished yet. Give Cye time to prepare it!"

Kento groaned when Kaye came downstairs. Upon hearing her voice he stopped struggling and turned to look at her. A smile immediately came to his face. "Hi, angel."

Kaye blushed as she came even closer. "Try to hang in there, okay?" she suggested.

Kento smiled as Ryo let go of him. One could swear the bearer of Wildfire sighed with relief. Kento pulled Kaye close to him and nuzzled her. "Sure, angel. Anything for you."

Kaye smiled as the two shared a kiss.

"Get a room!" came a familiar voice.

Startled, the two looked toward the banister and saw Rowen standing there smirking at them. Kento smirked back at him as he held Kaye. "Actually, Rowen… Kaye and I decided our rooms weren't good enough. We'll be using yours and Sage's tonight so we can make out."

"Say what!" Rowen and Sage spoke simultaneously.

Kento couldn't contain himself. He guffawed as he let go of Kaye. It was rather surprising the two most sensible Ronins could be so gullible. When at last he calmed down, he stared at them through tears. "You two are too easy."

"Right," Sage said as a game plan was forming in the back of his mind.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cye announced.

Everyone sat down to eat, but then Kaye remembered what Thunder had told her. She wondered if he had already left, or if he was still upstairs. She paused in her eating as she was thinking of going upstairs to check. But there was no need. Thunder walked into the kitchen just then.

"Morning, Thunder," Rowen greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"As good as one can expect," Thunder replied.

"Help yourself to some breakfast," Ryo offered. "Before Kento decides to eat the rest of it."

Thunder smiled in amusement as he took a plate and helped himself. He sat down between Ryo and Rowen and listened to the conversation going about the kitchen. It seemed nearly everyone had plans. He himself would be going across the street shortly after breakfast. A part of him did not want to leave this place, but he knew there was no choice.

After breakfast was over, Sage and Ryo began to clean up the kitchen as everyone else began to depart. Cye headed upstairs to shower. Thunder had thanked everyone for everything. He informed them he was going back to the house where he was to stay with Flash and Scorpio. Kento and Kaye decided to go back upstairs and dress in clean clothes, and Rowen decided to watch baseball on TV.

Later that afternoon, Kento felt extremely nervous. He had rehearsed it over and over in his mind at how he would do this. What if he goofed and said something he'd regret? What if he frightened her? He couldn't bear the thought of that. He loved her so much.

He glanced up at the sky where it promised rain. Already, he could hear the sounds of thunder. For a moment he looked across the street at the three Warriors who were practicing their martial arts. He was awed to see Thunder glowing his respective armor color, then he figured it was because of the storm.

Scorpio noticed him watching and waved at him. Kento waved back with a smile on his face.

"Do you think something's eating him?" Scorpio asked his two friends as they had stopped practicing the moment they noticed Kento by himself.

"I don't think so," Flash said as she shook her head. "Just seems that something is on his mind."

"Here comes Kaye," Thunder said.

Kaye had found Kento outside in the yard. Feeling concerned, she had donned on a sweater and went outside after him. "Kento?"

Kento turned around to face her and smiled. "Hi."

"Why are you outside by yourself?" Kaye asked as she came closer.

"Oh, I was just doing some thinking," Kento informed her.

"About?"

By now everyone seemed to notice the two were outside articulating with one another. Ryo came out onto his balcony, and Rowen, Cye, and Sage stepped out onto the front porch. Lightning and White Blaze watched from opposite ends of the yard, and the three Warriors and Blaze, who had just arrived, watched across the street.

Kento took a deep breath as he faced her fully. "Kaye, you know I love you right?"

"Of course, Kento. I know you love me more than anything, just as I love you more than anything," Kaye replied, wondering where this was leading to.

"And you know I'd never hurt you," Kento said as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Streams of light seemed to pour through the dark clouds here and there adding an air of wonder and majesty.

"I know that, Kento," Kaye said as her eyes quivered.

Everyone was holding their breaths as they continued to watch this take place. Kento reached into his side pocket in a stealthily manner. Without warning, he got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a gorgeous studded diamond, silver ring. "Kaye, will you marry me?"

Kaye gasped in shock as now one single ray of light enveloped them and only them. Tears seeped down her cheeks. If only Kento had known how long she had waited for this moment. Sobbing happily, she wrapped her arms around Kento and kissed him several times. "Yes! Yes!" she cried with elation.

Kento shrieked and then stood up and swung her around. At once, the Ronins and Warriors and the animals erupted with cheers, and all ran down toward the two to further congratulate them. It was now starting to pour rain, but what was spectacular about this rain was that a brilliant rainbow shone directly overhead.

A/N: We've finished! Aren't you proud of us? Yet, we have a new fic on the way! It's the third installment to our series. The first was Tears of Twilight which Rogue Ronin hosts. The second is Chains of Misery, being this one that I host. The third to come will be called Immortal Destiny. It will be hosted on Rogue Ronin's section of in the Ronin Warrior section. Be on the look out for it!


End file.
